Bo and Carly- Fallen
by LadywriterA
Summary: Carly Manning-now a widow- returns to Salem after several years, to the chagrin of the Salemites. Carly is forced to deal with general hostility, nightmares and her feelings for Bo, who is torn between his reawakening feelings for her & saving his crumbling marriage. However, what may really keep them apart is Carly's traumatic secret. This story was previously posted on my blog.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Careful not to wake his sister, Frankie Brady tiptoed out of the room, closing the door behind him. The doctors have done all they

could, assuring him Carly will make a good, albeit slow recovery. Frankie sighed heavily, staring at the window, not seeing the beauty of the country side. Carly's body will heal eventually; it was her state of mind he was more worried about.

 _No wonder she ordered me to stay away all these years_ , he thought bitterly. He never understood why his sister, whom he loved so

dearly, would treat him so coldly, as though he was no longer a part of her life. Hence he'd ignored her warning and tried making the

trip to Alamainia but was never allowed into the country by Immigration officials, even though his passport was valid, much to his

anger and perplexity. Alamain's doing, he realized now. There was nothing that man wouldn't do to, with the power he held. His

letters to Carly were never answered; phone calls resulted in being told Mrs. Alamain wasn't available. _Why?_ He'd agonized for so

long. Too proud to let anyone know of the situation, he'd kept it from Jennifer and Bo. Neither of them could do anything and he

doubted Bo would've wanted to get involved, being so wrapped up with his family and his cases in Salem. Frankie had no choice but to

wait.

Then one day, on his way to work he'd passed his usual newsstand to find the headlines on several newspapers… **Statesman Lawrence**

 **Alamain assassinated**. Before he could get over the shock, a call later in the day from a young man he never met, his nephew Nicholas

Alamain, who was in the South of France with Carly.

 _I have a lot to tell you but not over the phone, can you come over as soon as you can please?_

Baffled but more than anxious to see his sister, Frankie had taken the first available flight. A chauffeur had met him at the airport

and drove him to a place he saw to be a private nursing home. On seeing Carly at last, he'd wept bitterly; unable to hold back his

emotions.

'Uncle Francois?'

He turned to see Nicholas looking at him. The young man looked tired, dark rings under his eyes. Frankie glared at him, his heart

hardening. Just _where the hell_ was he the whole time his father was abusing Carly? 'Well?' he asked coldly.

Nicholas blinked but continued, 'My father's secretary called a while ago, the paparazzi's still camped outside the estate, they

won't leave until they get an interview with Mum.'

'What do they know?'

'Just what they and the rest of the world media were told, my father was assassinated by an anarchist.'

'You _just_ want your father to be regarded as a martyr, don't you?' Frankie sneered. 'What else should I expect from his _dutiful_ son?'

'You're being unfair.' Nicholas said in a low voice, his face red. 'I told you before I'm protecting _her_ , not him! I know what you

think of me, that I turned a blind eye. But I'll say it again; I didn't know what he was doing to her. The few times I came home, she

managed to hide her bruises, I had no clue. I swear it.'

When Frankie's face didn't soften, Nicholas continued doggedly, 'Do you have any idea how I felt when I found her down in the cellars

with that knife, staggering over his body? The things he used to torture her? That was when I knew what that bestial bastard has been

doing to her all this time. What she did wasn't murder, it was self-defense. But the newspapers may not see it that way, which is why

I'll tell any lie in the book to prevent people from calling my mother a killer. No one's ever going to have the chance to hurt her

again.'

'And what about your aunt?' Frankie asked, unable to bring himself to address that witch by name.

'She breathes a word to the press or anyone else and they will know what he did,' Nicholas' tone was now cold. 'I made it more than

clear to her ; if she dares tell the press or anyone else Mum killed her precious Lawrence and the whole world will know what he did.

here were cameras in that cellar; plus his journals. She opens her mouth; those videos will go on YouTube and every major talk show,

every international newspaper will be given copies of his journal entries.'

Frank digested this in silence, for a few seconds. Something was still nagging him. 'But how could you _not_ have known?' he demanded.

'Didn't you know something was off about your father at all, all these years?'

Nicholas shook his head, his expression pained again. 'I swear I didn't. After he recovered from his illness, he sent me back to

boarding school. I was a kid…'

'Don't give me that excuse, _Nick_.' Frankie still refused to believe him. 'You can't tell me you never noticed something was wrong.

From what Carly told me after that Lisanne Gardner mess,' Nicholas' face went red again, 'you were blind where Lawrence and Vivian

were concerned; they could do no wrong.'

'I _didn't_ know! And cut me a break, how would you feel the woman who you thought was your mother turned out not to be, or your cousin

suddenly turning out to be a Dad you didn't know you had? I didn't know them for whom they really were back then. If I knew my father

was keeping mum up that attic, taking advantage of her amnesia, you think I wouldn't have run off to tell Bo? I saw how Bo and the

Bradys and the Hortons all grieved for her! I was an ignorant, spoiled brat but I wasn't a monster, and I'm NOT a monster now!

Please…' Nicholas lowered his harsh tone, 'Believe me, I would've put a stop to what he was doing to her all that time, if I'd known

about it.'

Frankie turned to look out of the window again, arms behind his back.

'Well, we can't keep going round in circles about this,' he replied. 'Lawrence is dead and my sister's finally free of him. She's

always been strong so I know she's going to heal, eventually. But…' Frankie shook his head, bitterness and despair in his heart, 'how

will she go on after all this?'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Several months later_

Bo Brady drove to Carly's place, reminding himself he was merely going to see her to give her a housewarming present. Since her sudden return, his mind had been all in a twizzle and for a while forgot his personal problems. Carly Manning, the woman he'd so nearly married was back in Salem. And now a widow. He and several other people had read of Lawrence Alamain's death in the papers, apparently a political assassination. And judging from how thin and pale Carly looked the night he saw her; his death had hit her hard. Bo had shed no tears for Larry but felt very sorry for Carly; commiserating with her on her loss. The past didn't matter; he'd let her go in the first place out of love for her even though it had broken his heart to see her go. Why should he feel resentful of the past, especially after so many things happened long after she left with Larry and Nicky. Fate had given them different paths but it didn't mean he couldn't be her friend and be there for her. Right now, Hope was sulking somewhere, furious he never told her about his "significant ex", believing the whole time the only woman in his life during her absence had been Billie. After a long battle with Billie's schemes and plots, she thought all was over. Now, Carly Manning. To Bo's fury, everyone except for a few who remembered her, seemed to think she came back for devious intentions. Justin especially was outspoken about it and Bo had to resist the temptation of punching him in the face. As if sticking his nose in his problems with Hope wasn't bad enough, he dared to speak badly of the woman he once loved. Bo darkly vowed to deal with his cousin later.

Brady surprised but pleased to finally meet the woman he'd seen with Isabella in some old photos, insisted on subletting his loft to Carly. 'I was going to sublet it anyway; I hardly use that old place anymore.'

While Brady had his faults, he was protective and thoughtful to people he liked or cared about. Once he'd introduced Carly as his late mother's best friend who also happened to be his godmother, Brady had taken to her, much to Bo's relief, considering the way most people were acting towards her. Other people were kind though. Maggie, though she still had some reservations. Mrs. Horton who was very happy to see Carly again. Dr. Daniel Jonas, who'd known her in medical school, to Bo's surprise. And Adrienne, Justin's estranged wife who returned to Salem recently.

The past doesn't matter, thought Bo again. It was perfectly natural for Carly to mourn her husband yet he couldn't deny the twinge of jealousy and resentment towards Lawrence Alamain. He and Carly loved each very much and were very happy until Lawrence and Vivian had ruined everything. The reason he'd refused to think about Carly all those years, besides concentrating on Hope and their children, was being unable to bear the thought of her deliriously happy with the man who had taken her away from him, a man he hated and despised. He'd been very happy with Hope, despite the problems that came with every marriage, all these years. Despite their current estrangement he still loved her, always would. He had no right to be jealous Carly was still sad over Lawrence. The best he could do was be her friend and console her however he could.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Carly Manning jerked awake, face clammy with sweat. Another nightmare. Breathing hard, she glanced round, as though to reassure herself she wasn't back in Alamainia. Until she dozed off on the couch she'd been unpacking some boxes; a few remained still full. The loft she once shared with Isabella was a warm, familiar haven and in a strange way could feel her late friend's presence; even with the change in décor. Brady told her she could redecorate if she wanted to after insisting she leased it. She was still trying to get used to an adult Brady; having left Salem when he was a few months old. He seemed like a very nice young man though it saddened her to hear from Bo he and John had a rather complicated relationship. It wasn't what Isabella would've wanted at all. But then again years ago, despite the challenges in front of them, Carly and Isabella thought they would win through and grow old with the men they loved and raise their children. Fate had decided otherwise. Isabella had not lived to see thirty, while she... a lot of things she never envisioned had happened to her.

Frankie and Nicholas had urged her to reconsider moving back to Salem. While it held happy memories, it held sad ones too and a lot have changed. She was no fool; she was aware of that. All the same, Salem beckoned to her and after years living a nightmare at the Alamain estate, she didn't resist the pull.

Getting up from the couch, she went into the bathroom and washed her face. It was just a dream, she reminded herself. He's dead… he can never come back to hurt you. And while a lot of things may have changed, it won't stop her from making a fresh start. The nightmares will eventually stop. But what about the scars; both emotional… and physical? Carly felt the tears well up again. One of the things her therapist told her during their sessions it would take time for her to heal. The beatings, rapes and near starvation whenever Lawrence left her in the cellars after one of his "torture tantrums". But none of them, terrible though they were, were close to what he did to her _that_ night. Until the day she departed from the world, she could never forget. Time may be as kind as it wants but could never heal that particular scar….ever. If the people who were suspicious and unkind to her only knew the sheer pain in her heart. But of course there was no way she'll ever tell them what Lawrence did to her; telling them would also mean Bo finding out she was the one who killed him.

Bo. Part of her wished he wasn't so nice to her. Every time she saw him, painful regrets of what might have been would rush in, adding to the pain she was already nursing. A lot memories; pledging their love on top of El Castillo in Chichén Itza. Their long talks about the future. Their emotional reunion at Vivian's charity ball after the agonizing two month separation and the wedding that got interrupted. Carly felt more tears roll down her cheeks. Maybe it was a mistake to return to Salem after all. Not only because of the memories and regrets but also the timing. But how was she to know Bo's marriage was in trouble? Even Frankie- who had been the one to tell her about Hope's miraculous return from the dead- had no idea, or would have mentioned it. From what Bo told her, it sounded like a huge misconstruction on Hope's part. Why on earth would she feel Bo- of all people- would gamble with the lives of any of his children? Ciara's kidnap had simply upset her and after she cooled down, she and Bo would get on with their lives again. And maybe then people would stop thinking what they were presently thinking of her.

Wiping her eyes, Carly made her way to the kitchenette, contemplated the cans of soup in the cabinet before changing her mind. _A pizza maybe, or some Chinese,_ she decided. As she picked up the phone, the doorbell rang.

Bo smiled when he saw Carly was peering at him through the spyhole on the steel door, which then slid open. 'Hi,' she said.

'Hi,' Feeling a little self-conscious, Bo entered when she gave him room to pass, handing her the small gift basket. 'I thought I'd drop by with a housewarming present.'

'Oh…' Carly took it. 'You didn't have to but thanks. Thanks Bo.' Aware he was staring hard at her, she made an effort to appear at ease. 'Do you have time to share a pizza with me?' She asked, immediately regretting the question. She didn't want to appear eager for his company. His wife was hostile and suspicious enough as it is.

'No, thanks. I can't stay long.'

'A beer then?' she asked, not wanting to sound inhospitable either.

'Sure, that would be great.' Taking off his jacket, Bo sat down on the couch, still watching her. Carly was still as beautiful as he remembered, something he was very well aware of; her once chestnut hair now a tinted honey-blonde. But there was something different about her. Her eyes were still the vivid green he remembered but there was a certain hardness on her face the smile didn't conceal and a rather resigned droop on her shoulders. The Carly Manning he remembered always held herself up so proudly, just like the Lady she was. He didn't like seeing her this way but it was to be expected from a widow still feeling the pain of losing her husband. And she was much too thin.

'Here you go,' she said, handing him the ice cold bottle. As she sat down on an arm chair, he saw the wedding band on her finger, pave-set diamonds mounted in white-gold; probably from Cartier. _Trust Larry to go overboard with a posh specimen like that_ , he thought. Pushing back the uncharitable thought, he gave her a warm smile. With an effort, she smiled back faintly, feeling her hands tremble. More than a decade, leading separate lives- his far happier than hers- and she was acutely aware of his presence, susceptible to the warm piercing brown eyes. She vividly remembered the night of her return.

Longing for a warm bed but a hot cup of coffee first, she'd dismissed the cab and entered a coffee place called _The Java_. While placing her order, she heard a familiar voice call her name and turned round to see Bo at a table, staring at her incredulously. Older but still handsome and she'd immediately felt what she was feeling just sitting near him. But how else would she feel when Bo and all the happy memories with him was all she had all those years of suffering in Alamainia? All the years she called herself a fool for falling for an illusion, again? Victim of circumstances or not, she made the wrong choice and paid for it dearly. _But even if things had turned out differently, there was still Hope, who came back. What would have become of me then?_

Her awakening feelings for Bo, everyone's hostility and suspicions and what she was hiding from them were the reasons why she still had her hated wedding ring on. A woman in her position would throw it into the river or sell it and give the money to charity or something. But in the meantime, it has to stay on her finger. In the eyes of the world, she was a grieving widow; no one must know her what really happened. Especially Bo. Frankie and Nicholas had Vivian firmly under their thumb; she wasn't going to reveal her secret anytime soon.

'Have you applied at the hospital like you said you would?' Bo asked her, attempting to make conversation as Carly seemed to be tongue-tied and ill at ease.

Very glad he told the initiative, Carly replied, 'Yes. And Daniel promised to put in a good word for me when he talks to the board.' As she spoke, Carly doubted Victor would be enthusiastic about her being hired. The few times she'd seen him since her return, he always looked at her as though she had a bad smell and wasted no time reminding her Bo had gotten over her long ago and Hope was a lot prettier than she was. 'I'm going by to see him tomorrow actually. He invited me to have lunch with him and Chloe.'

'Small world, huh? The same guy who saved my life turned out to be an old school chum of yours in med school.'

'Small world is right. After graduation, we lost touch. Which is sad because we were pretty close friends back then; both determined to be dedicated doctors and do all we can to save the planet.'

Bo grimaced, remembering the environmental protests she and their mutual friend Marcus Hunter found time to participate in years ago; often likening them to sixties hippies.'Some things just don't change,' he said, his dry tone making Carly laugh loudly. He looked at her, surprised but pleased. ' _Finally_ , she laughs.'

'Oh…' Carly clamped a hand to her mouth as she realized what she just did.

'Hey…' leaning forward, Bo took hold of her wrist and lowered her hand. 'It's about time you did anyway. Don't think I don't know what you're hiding.'

What I'm hiding? 'Hiding?' she asked, warily.

'The pain of your loss. I was never a fan of Larry's but I've lived through the pain of losing a loved one; you know that. The pain eats you alive but somehow you have to pull yourself up.'

'You had Shawn Douglas to think got you going during that time.'

'A lot's changed Carly but I've still got a great memory. I also had _you_.' His voice was quiet.

Carly somehow managed not to lose control of herself and burst into tears. 'Yes, well… like you just said, it was a long time ago.' She said briskly. 'And look how things worked out. I went back to Lawrence and you… you had Billie, then Hope turned out not to be dead. But I guess you're really talking about your poor little boy, Zack. I can't begin to imagine what you and Hope and the family went through.'

He nodded, his eyes still on her face, the hardness back in was such stark pain and sadness in those green eyes that he suddenly felt an urge to put his arms round her.

'It was hard, yeah…' he replied, forcing the impulse back. 'And it still is. The pain never really goes away completely, when you lose a kid. Losing a spouse too, that's hard. But eventually, you'll just have to move on with your life.'

'I know that,' Carly replied, bitterly thinking, If only you knew. 'That's why I hope to get a response from the hospital soon. Good hard work to keep me busy is what I really need. That is, if your father doesn't convince the rest of the board to vote against me. He would love to run me out of town any way he can.'

'He tries a thing like that, he's going to answer to me.' Bo promised, a hint of anger in his voice. 'I'm not about to let him harass you by denying you a job just because his wounded ego won't let him let go of the past.'

Carly shrugged. 'He was the one who did wrong, not me; and he knows it. If Victor wants to keep pretending he was the victim, that's his problem as long as he doesn't try to interfere with me. I'm here for a fresh start, not to stir up trouble.'

'You do deserve that fresh start, and you'll get it.' Bo reached out again to squeeze her hand and she found herself squeezing his in return. 'It's going to be okay. In time, people are going to remember Carly Manning and Hope's going to see she's wrong about you.'

Carly felt there was more to Hope's jealousy than Bo thought but refused to pursue the touchy subject further. Instead she gently withdrew her hand from his touch. 'I hope so. Thanks.'

'Anytime.' His bottle now empty, Bo set it down and reluctantly got up to take his leave. For the first time since Hope moved out with Ciara, he felt a bit of the bitterness and anger leaving him. He found himself wanting to talk with Carly a bit longer instead of poring over case files at the station. He looked down at the familiar beautiful face, the sad eyes haunting him. Impulsively, he stroked her hair. 'It's going to be okay,' he repeated. 'And remember… I'm here for you.'

Carly nodded. 'Thanks for stopping by.'

Bo waved at her as he stepped into the elevator. Carly waved back, watching as it took him to the ground floor. Back in the privacy of her bedroom, Carly stood in front of the mirror. With trembling hands, she pulled off the black sweater, slowly turning herself round. Ugly scars on her back and shoulders, left by Lawrence's whip. She ran her hands over her stomach, tears falling down her cheeks. Lawrence Alamain was dead. And so was Carly Manning. She was less of a woman now. Lawrence had seen to that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dr. Lexie Carver was already in a dilemma even before Justin Kiriakis brought up the subject. Like many people in Salem, she was suspicious of Carly but at the same time wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt. Carly was a widow eager to make a fresh start, which should be taken to account. But she was also Bo's most significant ex; a woman he'd shared deep love and passion with. Bo and Hope were currently estranged. It was a recipe for disaster.

'You do realize what you're asking me to do. If Bo finds out you're even talking to me about this, he'll never speak to either of us again.'

'Would you prefer Carly coming between him and Hope for good? I've got a broad back where Bo is concerned- I'm doing this for Hope's well-being. Don't hire that woman, it will give her more than enough reason to stay in Salem permanently. Hope is your best friend, you have to think of her.'

'Come on…' Lexie protested. 'It's unethical! I'm on Hope's side too but I can't use that as an excuse to vote against hiring Carly. Like it or not, she has a history here; her record is impeccable. She headed the Trauma center, she started that Medi-Van programme…'

'And now she's back- just at the right time to move in on Bo.' Justin interrupted harshly. 'Hope's gone through enough without worrying about another one of Bo's exes threatening her marriage. I'm asking you again Lexie, put your foot down. Give the board anything excuse you can think of, just make sure she doesn't get a job.'

Lexie wavered. Like Justin, Hope's peace of mind was important to her but this request of his was wrong, very wrong. Bo would definitely never speak to her again and what would Carly herself think; that everybody was ganging up against her to protect Hope. Besides, Carly had no way of knowing that Bo and Hope were separated. Preventing a possible affair between Carly and Bo as an excuse to vote against her was a weak excuse; unethical and illegal.

'Well?' Justin demanded impatiently.

'I can't do it to Carly. Personal issues aside, you and I both know it would be illegal. She's a great physician and since she's grieving over Lawrence, it's definitely what she needs; a job that will keep her mind off things

'You can't be serious.'

'I am serious. What you're asking me to do is illegal. It wouldn't speak well of me if I agree to do what you ask and it definitely doesn't speak well of you, Justin.'

'Hope is my friend. I'm trying to protect her.'

'Carly was your friend too, and mine. And you telling me to vote against her isn't the best way to keep her away from Bo… oh my God…' she exclaimed, looking stricken.

Justin turned to see Carly staring at them, her face very pale.

'Carly…' Lexie said, walking towards her.

'How could you?' Carly whispered, her voice trembling with anger. 'Lexie, how _could_ you?'

'No, no… it's not what you think!' Lexie begged, trying to placate her.

'Is it too much to ask… a job and the benefit of the doubt, do you all hate me so much that you would deny me both?' Carly asked, so angry that she could barely keep herself from slapping Lexie across the face. She glared at Justin who stared back at her impassively. 'And _you_ … nothing but a glorified messenger boy and a vicious snake, did Hope put you up to this? Or was it Victor?'

'Carly, listen to me, please!' Carly shook Lexie's hands off her, green eyes filled with hurt and anger. 'You can keep your vote. You both disgust me.'

'Carly, wait…wait! You have to listen to me!' From Carly's angry tirade, it was obvious she only heard the tail end of their conversation and Lexie wanted to explain herself.

Justin prevented Lexie from going after Carly who made her way towards the elevator by grabbing her arm. 'Let her go.'

Lexie pulled away from his grip. 'Now look what you've done!' she exclaimed furiously.

'It's best this way. And If she tells Bo, I will take full responsibility,' Justin tried to sound casual but was inwardly kicking himself that Carly heard their conversation; he'd given her enough reason to sue him. And Bo will be out for his blood.

'I will not be a part of this, Justin! If Hope is so threatened, then let her work her differences with Bo herself. Carly's going to be hired and you will not interfere in matters that are none of your business again. At the board meeting, I will give her my full support and I'll make her take this job. This discussion is over.'

Daniel Jonas came up to them at that point, his handsome face wearing a furious look. 'I just ran into Carly downstairs. How dare you ask Lexie to vote against her! Lexie, how could you do this to her? She lost her husband and just wants to start again and you gang up on her like this?'

'Daniel, please… it's all a big misunderstanding.'

'Actually it was…'

' _Shut up_ , Justin.' Lexie completely lost her temper, something she rarely did. 'And will you please get out of here right now. You've caused enough trouble.'

'I hope Carly sues you for libel, you son of a bitch!' Daniel snarled at his retreating back, really angry at the plot against his old friend. Carly was so upset that she refused to have lunch with him and Chloe; wanting to be by herself. 'And what do you have to say for yourself, huh?'

Doggedly, Lexie explained what really happened , assuring him she'd refused Justin's suggestion. 'It's the truth, I swear. I would never do that to her.'

'Even though you think she's a threat to your best friend's marriage?' Daniel asked, still skeptic. 'You, like everyone else, using Carly's past with Bo against her like this, don't you realize you're being unfair to her. Hope's an adult, let her fix her marriage and leave Carly out of it.'

'All right, all right… I hear you. But believe me, she has my support with the board and I need you to convince her; she'll probably slam the door on my face if I go to her place. Will you do this for me please, before she tells Bo?'

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Carly was glad she was yet to get a car, in her present mood she would've had an accident. That bastard Justin… to do such a thing to her! And Lexie... taking her loyalty towards Hope that far by agreeing with him! Frankie is right, I shouldn't have moved back here. I'm being treated like the town pariah and I didn't do anything wrong. How can they all be so hateful towards me?

Half blinded by angry tears, Carly didn't see the young woman coming at the opposite direction and collided with her.

'Hey!' cried an angry voice. 'Look what you made me do! Couldn't you have watched where you were going, lady?'

Startled, Carly rubbed her eyes to see a young woman glaring at her. She was very pretty with reddish blonde hair and holding a now empty Styrofoam cup.

'I'm… I'm sorry, I didn't see you.'

'A good cup of coffee wasted, no thanks to you! And all over my coat!' the girl snapped.

Carly fumbled in her purse and brought out a hanky. 'Here, let me. It's my fault…'

'You bet it was and don't you touch me, you've done enough.' The girl angrily brushed down her front. 'Sashaying along like that and running into me… ugh!'

Lawrence may have damaged her in more ways than one but after the altercation at the hospital, Carly was done with people picking on her. And she wasn't about to take rudeness from this slip of a girl. She glared at her in return. 'Young woman, I said I was sorry. There's no need to act so bratty.'

'Don't you call me a brat,' the girl hurled back.

'Okay, since you prefer to be treated like an adult, act like one. Here,' Carly thrust a folded twenty dollar bill in the girl's hand. 'That should cover your spilled coffee and the cleaning bill.'

Carly went on her way, leaving the girl speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hope Brady's main loves were her husband, their children and their two families; the Bradys and the Hortons. And her main flaw was stubbornness, which in some cases clouded her judgment and caused her to act impulsively. Victor didn't begrudge her and Ciara staying with him but wasted no time telling her she was being a fool, especially now that Bo's ex was in town. Hope was still very angry at Bo's handling of their daughter's kidnapping and now, she was barely civil to him whenever they met. Carly Manning was a name that was never mentioned by him and then suddenly appeared out of the blue; the very night she moved out of their house. Almost like her sixth sense told her it was the exact time to come back into his life. Hope had gone back to the house that night, suddenly feeling she'd been too hasty and wanted to talk things out with Bo. But to her surprise, he wasn't home. An hour went by and when he didn't come decided to drive back; hoping she would meet Bo along the way. What she never expected was see him coming out of _The Java_ ; and in the company of a woman she'd never seen before and deep in conversation with her, holding a suitcase. The woman was shaking her head at something he was saying and reaching for the case but he held it away from her and firmly took her arm. Hope had watched perplexed as he led her to his car, depositing her in the front seat and the suitcase in the trunk before getting in and driving off.

On confronting him later she'd received what was perhaps the biggest shock of her life. The mysterious woman was Katerina Alamain; widow of the late Statesman Lawrence Alamain. She knew who he was of course, well connected politician and Prince of the country Alamainia and who was assassinated months ago by an anarchist, she read about it in the papers. But the real shocker was how Bo knew Katerina Alamain in the first place. Not as Katerina but as Carly, Dr. Carly Manning and until Lawrence won her back… _she was Bo's fiancée!_

Hope couldn't remember a time she was angrier than she was at the moment. Bo never told her about Carly Manning, no one did! It was bad enough returning home to find Bo in love with Billie Reed and battling with her for a very long time before Billie finally gave up. Now another ex-fiancée was in Salem… a widowed ex fiancée. And unlike Billie who could be described as pertly pretty, Katerina Alamain or Carly Manning was beautiful and born into an aristocratic family. And to Hope's confusion, once married to Victor. Her father in law had nothing but hatred and bitterness towards this particular ex-wife; who-according to him- had treated him very badly by leaving him for Bo.

Bo warned Hope not to let Victor poison her against Carly. The demise of their ill-fated marriage was Victor's fault, not Carly's and it would never have happened at all if it wasn't for stupidity on his part. From the way Bo talked about Carly Manning and how he never mentioned her, Hope could tell he and Carly were deeply in love at the time.

'Why did she leave you for Lawrence Alamain then?' she demanded. But Bo had clammed up, flatly refusing to talk about it. And everyone else gave her stilted answers about Bo and Carly's relationship, insisting it was a very long time ago, in the past and it shouldn't bother her.

 _Not bother her? Ha!_

Hope listened silently as Justin urged her to fight for her marriage; especially now that it looked like Carly was back in Salem permanently. 'So, she's going to work at the hospital?' she asked, not knowing what Justin tried to do for her sake.

Justin paused, still rattled by Carly's accusations at the hospital and hoping she wouldn't accuse Hope of sending him to Lexie. 'Lexie's on your side of course but even you can't expect her to ignore Carly's application just because you feel threatened by her.'

Hope didn't expect such a thing either but it wasn't heartening to know that Bo's ex was back in Salem for good. Carly Manning had replaced her while she was gone; Billie wouldn't have been with Bo at all if Carly and Bo had made it to the altar. She couldn't imagine Bo and the aristocrat living together at The Fancy Face with Shawn D but apparently that's what they did. And she knew all she had to do was go home and settle things with Bo; he's been asking her often enough. But she was yet to get past what he did and what nearly happened to Ciara. Losing her darling Zach had broken her and to almost lose her daughter because Bo chose not to let her pay the ransom… she simply couldn't bear to be around him just yet. She loved him but there were times Bo really made her mad. Despite the threat of Carly Manning looming over her, she wasn't ready to go home. They both needed this time apart.

Justin saw the stubborn lines on her face and sighed. He was very fond of his cousin's wife and would do anything for her. But he couldn't help but feel she was being utterly foolish.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Daniel went to see Carly at the loft later. Carly made him coffee and listened to him silently but at the end of his explanation shook her head. 'I think it would be best if I applied to another hospital.'

'You have the right to be angry. Justin's a jackass and if Hope really put him up to this then she's just as guilty as he is. But don't give them the satisfaction of chasing you away from this job, Carly. They can think what they want to, you're not the reason Hope and Bo are separated. Don't let her or Justin deprive you of your fresh start. Lexie's going to put in a good word for you with the board and so will I. In time Hope will square things with Bo and everything will go back to the way it was.'

'Justin was my friend. Caroline Brady was like a mother to me…' Carly shook her head sadly. 'To come back to Salem to face such hostility and suspicion, it's so hurtful, Daniel.'

'I know,' Daniel said soothingly.

'And my brother was adopted by them, I wonder if they even bother remembering that.'

Daniel frowned. 'What?'

Carly told him the whole story, including hers and he shook his head. 'That makes this all the more wrong. How would they feel if Frankie finds out about this? Would they expect him to side with Hope too?

'Frankie and Nick were right; I shouldn't have come back here at all.' Carly fretted.

'Don't say that. This is your home,' Daniel insisted. 'And I'm asking you not to let them get you down. When the board agrees I want you to take this job and let Hope and the rest of them think what they like. She made the decision to leave Bo in the first place; she has no right letting everyone treat you like this.' As he spoke Daniel thought perhaps it would serve Hope right if Bo suddenly fell in love with Carly again. Right now she was treating Bo like dirt and the family was taking her side instead of letting her know she was being unfair to her husband. Just what was Hope's problem anyway; Ciara was back with them, safe and sound. Now that he knew Carly was once engaged to Bo, Daniel found it very difficult to imagine Carly treating Bo the way Hope was doing.

Carly shrugged, reluctantly giving way because she had already drafted out an application to St. Mary's hospital. And she was still very angry with Justin, having a good mind to tell Bo what he did. But she remembered Bo's temper; a confrontation might turn into a brawl. What else could she do except accept the job if the board approved her and do her best to keep a low profile. Which included not hanging with Bo often and it had more to do with her reawakening feelings for him rather than what people thought of her.

'So, what do you say?' Daniel interrupted her thoughts.

'I'll accept, if the board approves.' Carly promised. 'And I guess I have to apologize to Lexie for yelling at her the way I did.'

'She's sorry you heard it at all, she really hopes you'll take this job. And don't worry Carly; she's not against you the way Justin is.' Daniel assured her, pleased with Carly's promise. He was genuinely fond of her, was pretty certain they'll make a fine team and vowed to watch out for her.

:::::::::::::::

'The board approved your precious Carly today,' Victor informed Bo a few days later, his tone malicious. Bo had come to drop off Ciara after taking her out for the day.

'And I'm willing to bet you put up a hell of a fight over it,' Bo replied, his tone equally malicious.

'It's no news I'm not thrilled to have that woman back in Salem.'

'She has the right to come back here to live; you have no say in it.' Bo replied. 'And I'm just going to say this once, you're not to thrash her to Hope, I'm not having you ruin a good woman's name.'

'All I did was tell Hope the truth,' Victor said, looking sanctimonious.

Bo glared at him. 'Fine, I'll just give her more doses of truth… all the things you did to Carly and me to keep us apart. I'll start with the elevator you paid your goon to sabotage so it would kill me, shall I? And my letter you had forged and how you faked your death so an innocent young woman would spend the rest of her life in prison… you want me to tell my wife all that?'

Victor said nothing, his dour face now sullen.

'I didn't think so,' Bo said coldly. 'So I better not hear you further poisoning Hope's mind against Carly or you bothering Carly. If I hear you're doing any of those things, I'll personally convince Carly to sue you for defamation of character. That's not an idle threat. Leave her alone.'

Victor was furious his son would take Carly's part unconditionally, considering she left him to be with Lawrence Alamain. 'I certainly hope you will find it easy to do the same,' he snapped, remembering the waves of rage and jealousy the times he spied on them… Carly kissing Bo and clinging to him, Bo's hands all over her, Bo and Shawn D feeding her ice cream…a close family unit.

'What you mean by that?' Bo demanded, wondering what Victor was going on about this time.

'You're so protective of your ex fiancée, I'm certain you'll be able to control yourself and not let it go too far. Considering this is Carly Manning we're talking about, it won't take much to crawl back into her bed…'

'Shut it old man or you're going to get one across your lip!' Bo shouted, appalled at Victor's jab, he was clearly calling Carly a slut. 'How dare you talk about her that way!'

Victor smiled at him, scorn and malice all over his face. 'All hot and bothered just because I described her exactly;the same woman who left you...'

'What went on between us is none of your business, or anyone else's!' Bo snarled. 'And I'm not to listen to you thrash her. I'm warning you Victor, don't test me with this. You so much as utter one word about her or even give her one look…' he glowered, his hand balled into a fist. 'I won't be responsible for my actions. Just test me and you'll pay for it.'

Victor watched as Bo walked out on him, slamming the door behind him. Bo was too angry to notice Hope on the stairs. Hope had heard the angry exchange between them, unfortunately not the part where Bo threatened to tell her about Victor's past misdeeds. She was stunned at the intensity in Bo's voice as he defended Carly; for a moment she thought he would actually hit Victor. Just what are Bo's feelings for that woman?Hope agonized, worry and fear rushing through her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

If Carly had any remaining misgivings accepting the job, they vanished on her very first day. Lexie welcomed her warmly and introduced her to the other members of staff. Carly felt she was really back home when she slipped on the white coat. She was a doctor again, caring for and treating the sick. Once again, she had a purpose in life. It was what she really needed and she was glad she listened to Daniel. The Head Nurse- Maxine Landis- was very friendly, she liked her already. One of the younger doctors was friendly too, Nathan Horton. On asking him, he explained he was Maggie and Mickey's grandson. Nathan seemed a nice young man, another doctor in the Horton family. Compared to them and the Bradys, she and Frankie were the only Von Leuschners left; the only relatives they had were from their mother's side. Of course there was also Nicky and a sprinkling of Alamains. Naturally, Vivian didn't count.

Her first day would've been uneventful but for two incidents. The first one was running into one of the student nurses; whom Carly immediately recognized as the spitfire she accidentally spilled coffee on. The name tag pinned to her overall read Melanie Layton. 'Hello again,' Carly said amiably, choosing to forget the girl's rudeness that day.

Melanie regarded the older woman coldly. Looking back, she realized she had overacted but still felt angry towards Carly because her remarks and giving her money had made her feel small. And to a person like Melanie who was hot tempered with a huge chip on her shoulder; it wasn't a pleasant feeling. 'So, you're a doctor.' She replied, refusing to acknowledge or return the greeting. She looked at Carly's I.D clipped to her coat, the name ringing a bell. So she was Carly Manning, Bo's ex fiancée she heard Maggie and Mickey talking about. Her lip curled cynically. The woman was very beautiful but Bo and Hope's love was steady despite their current estrangement so she didn't stand a chance if it was true she was planning to get back with Bo.

'That's right, I used to work here years ago. It's great to be back here and working with new people. I hope we'll get along well, Melanie.'

'I doubt it, not with what I know about you.' Melanie replied, before she could stop herself. 'Hope's a great person, a lot of people love her. So if you're still harboring ideas about stealing her husband just because they're separated right now, just know a lot of people are on her side. Not in a million years are they going to side with you, got that?'

'You've got the wrong idea about me,' Carly said quietly.

'I'm so right about you,' Melanie replied obstinately, 'and you can't hold a candle to Hope Brady. She's been with Bo for more than a decade, they have kids. You gave up your rights ages ago after you dumped him for some rich ruler…'

'That's enough,' a cold angry voice came from behind, startling both women. Bo's face was a picture of fury, his brown eyes glinting as he stared down at a now silent Melanie. 'My marriage and my past with Carly is none of your business. You stick to your own life and butt out of stuff that's got nothing to do with you. Get out here right now.'

As Bo was the only person Melanie was intimidated by, she didn't dare answer back. Instead she did what she was told, albeit sulkily.

'Would I sound spiteful if I said "thanks"?' Carly asked dryly.

'Of course not. That girl's attitude problem's no news to me.'

'You know her well?'

Bo snorted. 'We have a… tense history. She's Max's sister- long lost sister,' he added as Carly's eyes widened, 'and she's currently dating Phillip.'

'Oh.'

Phillip Kiriakis, Bo's younger brother; handsome like Bo but as arrogant as their father. Carly had disliked him on sight when Bo introduced him to her. A match made in heaven, she thought.

'She had no right to talk to you like that, you should report her.'

'Right… my first day on the job and I make a complaint. What's the point, Bo? She's only repeating what she heard from other people.' Carly replied bitterly. Melanie's harsh words had struck a nerve. _You can't hold a candle to Hope Brady. She's been with Bo for more than a decade, they have kids._

Bo's heart clenched at the look of pain on Carly's face, vowing to give Melanie Layton a good talking to. 'I'm so sorry about this,' he said, rubbing her arm consolingly.

'I just chose the wrong time to come back, that's all. Don't apologize.' Carly blinked back the tears threatening to come. Pulling herself together with great effort, she gave him a faint smile. 'What are you doing here anyway?'

'I came by to see how you're getting along. How's it going so far?'

'Well, other than what you just saw, pretty great. It's a bit strange being back here though. It's the same yet not the same. I miss Marcus and Dr. Horton.' Carly said, wistfully thinking of her former colleague Marcus Hunter and sadly of her mentor, Tom Horton- dead for several years.

'Cheer up,' Bo said, his hand still on her shoulder. 'You could hook up with Marcus one of these days; he lives in New York now. I can get you his number if you want.'

Carly nodded. 'I would like that, thanks.' She hesitated then asked, 'How are things with you and Hope now? Improving?'

Bo sighed, shaking his head. Any attempt to talk with Hope ended up in a fight. 'I'm yet to get through with her.' To tell the truth, he had no idea what she wanted and despite his love for her, his patience was slowly starting to run thin. The number of times she left him to "think", not allowing him in or caring how he was hurting.

'I'm sorry. I feel she's being unfair, taking this stance with you… about the way you handled Ciara's case. But all the same, you've been together for a long time and you love her very much. If you guys can't communicate, shouldn't you try marriage counseling then?' And finally get me off the hook.

'If I thought that would help, I would've suggested it myself, Carly. The best thing I can hope for is that my wife's not thinking about throwing away 25 years and we'll finally get around having a very long talk. I think something went wrong between us after we lost Zack.' Bo said, thinking of the son they lost far too soon.

Carly's heart ached at the sadness in his voice.'I guess you two didn't realize that until Ciara was kidnapped. That sense of wrongness was there the whole time but you didn't see it… or rather you chose to ignore it. If that's the case you two need to talk it out, with each other or with a counselor. Shawn D's a grown man but you still have Ciara to consider.'

'I know.'

Either way was good for him, because he was tired of living in limbo; pacing the house every night yearning for his wife and daughter. And thinking of Carly as well, the voice in his head reminded him. It wasn't something he could help, he felt the strong urge to protect her; more so after what Victor said about her and that unknown change in Carly he was yet to put his finger on. It did his heart good seeing her taking the reins of her profession again, the white coat over her sweater and slacks; the stethoscope slung over one shoulder. Years ago she always wore her hair back when at work, now the sleek curls framed her face. She looked beautiful; though older, her face unlined. But he disliked the hardness he detected on it and the absence of the familiar luster in her eyes. It was like her eyes were dead or something; her entire face a mask. It had to be more than mourning Lawrence. Was she hiding something?

Quit being stupid Brady, what in hell would she be hiding? Bo chided himself. Mask or not, she was being supportive and he was touched by it. 'Listen, just concentrate on this new job. Hope and I will straighten things out eventually. It wouldn't be the first time we would hit a rough patch anyway. That's marriage for you.'

Carly nodded, thinking his rough patches with Hope were small compared to the hell she lived in for several years. 'I hope so too. I guess I better get back to my rounds.'

'Right… I'll see you later.' As he touched her arm, warmth seeped through his body and again felt the impulse to put his arms around her. Their eyes met and for a few seconds Bo thought he saw her eyes twinkle. Instead, she nodded curtly and walked away, gripping her clipboard.

Bo stared after her retreating figure, stunned by the effect Carly had on him. He always seemed to react the same way whenever he was around her, this time more intense. He badly wanted to hold her and kiss her breathless; awaken the passionate vibrant woman he remembered. You're so protective of your ex fiancée, I'm certain you'll be able to control yourself and not let it go too far, Victor's scathing words flooded back.

Victor was just a bitter old man who didn't know what he was talking about, Bo thought as he took his leave. His history with Carly was far too important to him to even think about seducing her. She was in mourning and he was married; neither of them stupid enough to jeopardize the platonic friendship they now had. Frankie- who called him a few days after Carly returned- begged him to look out for his sister. He wasn't going to betray Frankie's trust either. Besides, having an affair with Carly would harm his chances with Hope and give everyone a real excuse to slander Carly. Bo scowled, remembering Melanie's impertinence. He didn't feel like hunting her down at the moment. Instead he'll tell Phillip to keep that girlfriend of his in check.

Much later, Carly sat at her desk; deep in thought. It was preordained her reawakened feelings for Bo would reach its peak, having keeping him in her heart all those miserable years with Lawrence. She loved him, more than ever. It was pure agony just being near him and keeping an impassive front. Even if Bo was free, they could never be together. She was far too damaged for him or any man. And she held a secret he could never know about. A secret which still gave her nightmares. These days she was too afraid to sleep, for fear of reliving that night of all nights. She could see it vividly. The knife. Dear God… the knife. No… Bo must never know; about that or her love.

Shivering, Carly pulled a file towards her, opening it. There was a folded piece of paper in it. Surprised, Carly took it and opened it. The hateful words in bold capital letters leaped at her.

 **NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE. GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM, BITCH.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

September passed, so did November. Carly filled most of her hours with her patients, willingly filling in for any doctor who happened to be ill or had time off. Most nights she didn't go back to the loft, crashing on the couch in her office instead. Daniel wasn't pleased. 'You're going to wear yourself out and not going home for days isn't healthy either.' He scolded.

Carly meekly accepted the cup of coffee handed over to her; pushing back her tangled hair.

'If you don't go home today, I'll tell Lexie what you've been doing.'

'She probably knows already,' Carly said cynically, 'and letting her best friend know she's got nothing to worry about. With this schedule I'm keeping, I hardly have the time to chase Bo, do I?'

'Now you're sounding bitchy Manning , that's so not you.' Daniel said disapprovingly.

'You would be in my shoes.' Carly said, thinking about the anonymous note she still had in her possession. One of Hope Brady's numerous supporters wanted to intimidate her. Why you don't face me instead, you coward, she'd over it carefully, she decided not go to Bo about it. He was protective of her but she had to avoid running to him whenever she had a problem. Besides, since she was disliked by half the town, the writer could be anyone. She refused to tell Daniel about it either, he and Chloe would insist she informed Bo.

Daniel sighed. If only Hope would make up her mind, divorce Bo or reconcile with him; she was seriously getting on his nerves. Only a man in love like Bo would put up with the present scenario. And Hope seemed to be taking advantage of it by leaving him guessing what she intended to do and at the same time treat Carly like her enemy. 'I probably would, yes.' He agreed. 'But don't let it get to you. It's not your fault Hope's playing this game with Bo. And I wish both her families would say what they really feel about what she's doing, acting like a brat.'

Carly shrugged, reluctant to say anything against Bo's wife. The last time she tried talking to Hope, to assure her she wasn't after Bo, all she got was a scornful look and even more scornful words. To Hope, she was playing innocent; just like her previous rival did and almost succeeded until she saw the light at the last minute.

'But if there was a chance she decided to call it quits… is there a possibility you and Bo might take up where you left off?' Daniel asked cautiously.

'What makes you think that?'

'You two were in love once and let's face it Carly; you're a beautiful woman and Bo could do without all this drama he's in the middle of right now. And the guy clearly cares about you.'

'Bo will never divorce Hope or throw away 25 years of marriage, never.' Carly stressed with firm conviction. She remembered the deeply unhappy and traumatized shell of a man Bo was when she first came to Salem, mourning the wife he lost.

'You don't know that,' Daniel argued. 'He might agree it was time to call it a day and want you in his life again.'

'Well, I don't want a romantic relationship with Bo Brady,' Carly's tone was now hard. 'Hope maybe acting like a brat now but it's not like I was perfect either, when I was Bo. I'm done with romance and Bo's far too in love with Hope to ever think of being with me.'

'I think you're selling yourself short and being unfair to Bo.' Daniel chided.

'No, Daniel… I'm just telling the truth. What Bo and I had, it was a lifetime ago. I care about him too; as a friend.' Carly forced herself to sound convincing and hoped she did. 'Any relationship with Bo now, I'll just end up getting hurt. Hope's the love of his life, the mother of his children. They'll always be connected. You honestly think there won't be times he'll be thinking about her when he's with me?' Inwardly her heart ached at the thought and the other reasons why Bo will remain forbidden to her. 'You mean well Daniel and I love you for it.' Daniel reached out to squeeze her free hand. 'But my answer is no… not possible.'

'It's a shame.' Daniel said regretfully. 'All the same, at least try to get out more instead of working so hard. I know for a fact a few of the guys here have a crush on you and would gladly take you out for dinner.'

Carly shook her head. With a shrug, Daniel patted her hand got up. 'Go home, take a shower, order take-out.'

'I have a lot to do.' Carly protested.

'Go home. Quit making the rest of us look bad.' The grin on his face took the sting off his words and he left her office, closing the door behind him. Carly finished her coffee before replacing her crumbled scrubs for jeans and a long sleeved top, slipping on her warm coat. As it was December, the days were even colder. Christmas decorations were already being hung all about town, she was yet to get her own tree. Wanting another cup of coffee, she pulled up in front of The Java.

 _Today's the sixth,_ she realized as she waited for her order. The anniversary of the symbolic wedding she and Bo had on top of the El Castillo in Chichén Itza. The happiest day of her life, only just slightly marred by the fact it wasn't valid as her marriage to Victor was yet to be annulled. This day, several years ago.

The ancient Mayan ball park. Bo going down on his knees, holding her hand; bright hazel eyes filled with love as he asked her to marry him. Tears running down her cheeks as she said yes, kissing him.

Their wedding day. Bo waiting for her, the morning breeze blowing his black hair, looking so handsome in the native outfit he was wearing; smiling at her as he took her hand. Watching them as they made their way up the pyramid… Roman, Marlena, their hosts- Hank and Soledad, John and their beloved Isabella, pregnant with Brady.

'Ma'am, are you alright?' the boy behind the counter asked, bringing Carly back to the present.

'Yeah… I'm fine.' Carly mumbled, taking paying for the coffee.

'But you're crying.'

Carly touched her face, her fingers wet from the tears on her cheeks. 'I'm fine,' she repeated gruffly, moving to a table by the window. Bringing out a hanky from her purse, she dabbed her eyes and cheeks; nostalgia hitting her hard. A public place however wasn't the place to have a good cry; the boy behind the counter was watching her anxiously. Instead, she nodded at him reassuringly and sipped her coffee.

Her mood didn't improve on running into Caroline Brady. It really upset her the woman she regarded a mother figure was so cold to her; especially since Frankie was an adopted son. Caroline was coming from the opposite direction and her face changed on seeing Carly walking towards her.

'Hello Caroline,' Carly said awkwardly.

'Carly,' Caroline replied curtly.

Carly's eyes moved to the little girl holding Caroline's hand. Curly black hair, rosy cheeks, dark eyes staring up at her solemnly. Carly's mind went back to the past again.

 _'Give me four and I'll change all the diapers,' Bo promised._

 _'Right sure you will!' she laughed at him. 'Look, I don't care how many we have as long as we do. I want to be able to carry your babies in your arms and watch him grow as wonderful as his Papa.'_

'Carly!'

Carly hardly heard Caroline's surprised voice, her heart was too heavy with pain; hot tears sliding down her cheeks as she stared down at the child who now looked alarmed.

'I'm sorry… I'm… I'm sorry,' Carly sobbed, pressing her hand against her mouth, turning away from the child. She needed to get home, far away from this beautiful child.

'Carly, wait a second…'

Carly didn't hear, too filled with grief of what might have been and the secret she was keeping stabbing at her heart. She walked away, determined to put some distance between her and the child… Bo's daughter.

'Grandma, what's wrong with that lady? Why is she crying?' Ciara asked.

'I don't know, honey.' Caroline replied. Carly's tears and the expression on her face had startled her, it was the look of a devastated woman.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bo hardly saw Carly these days and while he found himself missing her, he was also relieved. The intense feelings he had for Carly wasn't fair to her and certainly not fair to Hope. If he wanted to shed off such feelings towards his ex, he had to stay away from her as much as possible. Much as he wanted Carly physically, it's not like she would entertain him hitting on her. And he wanted Hope back home with him.

Hope came to the house as he was decorating the tree he'd bought on the way from work. 'Looks great,' she commented.

'Thanks,' he replied, folding the step ladder, glad to see her. 'Coffee?'

'Oh, no thanks.' Hope shifted her weight from one foot to the other. 'I actually came by to talk about Christmas Eve. Aunt Maggie was wondering if we're going to host it this year like we always do.'

'Because of the present situation between us, obviously.' Bo said flatly.

Hope bit her lip, nodding.

'We can just end this situation Fancy Face, move back here.'

'I'm not ready…'

'You aren't ready or you simply don't want to; because you still think I gambled with our daughter's life. That you would even think like that – you have any idea how it makes me feel?' Bo asked, anger in his voice.

Hope looked at him, the familiar stubbornness on her face. 'Think about how I felt Dean manhandling Ciara in front of me that night. If you had agreed that I pay the ransom, Dean would've been long gone.'

'Dean would've killed her.'

'So you say, you always have to be right. ' Hope glared at her. 'You knew I wasn't about to lose another child but you made that call anyway…. a very risky call.'

Bo was tired of arguing over it. 'So, exactly how long are you going to keep punishing me over my decision?'

'I'm not punishing you,' Hope denied hotly. 'I just need time.'

'That's not what you said before, you basically hinted you want to call it quits!'

'Do you want to call it quits?'

'Damn it Hope, what's this game you're playing?' Bo lost his temper. Hope flinched but stood her ground. 'What are you doing to me exactly?'

'I'm not playing games…'

'Then what do you want exactly, huh? Because I've spent these past months wondering what you want or what's going with you- and you keep shutting me out. I honestly don't know who you are anymore.'

'I can't do this right now…' Hope turned towards the door.

'That's right, turn tail and walk out!'

Hope paused, her hand on the door, not looking at him. She turned finally, her face pale and strained. 'Ciara deserves to spend Christmas with both her parents. We simply have to put our differences aside and provide her with it. With what she went through, it's the least we can do.'

'And what are we going to do about us?' Bo demanded.

Hope left, not answering. Bo sank into the couch, holding his head in his hands. He was furious, exasperated and suddenly very tired. The result of trying to talk to Hope always ended in a brick wall. Lord knows he tried, tried very hard and got nothing. Hope needed time to think- to think over what? For how long did she intend keeping him in limbo?

Picking up his cell, Bo dialed a number.

'Hi, Bo.'

And immediately Bo felt the anger die away, very glad to hear her voice. 'Hi yourself. It's been a while.'

'I know, I've been very busy. I just got in actually, I'm drawing a bath. Are you okay?'

'Uh yeah,' Bo thought of Hope with bitter weariness. 'Just finished dressing the tree.'

'That's nice. I need to get one myself.' Pause. 'Did you call about something important?'

 _Why was she so distant?_ A thought suddenly hit him, today was December 6. 'Today's our anniversary isn't it?' Carly, radiant and beautiful in her handmade lace dress, yellow flowers in her hair.

Another pause then, 'You remembered.'

Guiltily, Bo thought of the years he'd pushed the memory of their symbolic wedding to the back of his mind; all their memories together. They were from another period of his life, when he and Carly belonged to each other. But he never truly forget them, especially their symbolic wedding, despite moving on with his life.'I never really forgot,' he admitted.

'I never forgot either.'

Yet another awkward pause.

'Let's have dinner tonight. I know a great place.'

'You know we can't do that.'

'We're not going to let everybody's stupid attitude stop us from being friends, are we? It's just dinner, nothing more. And frankly, I could use the company. Please?'

He heard Carly sigh then she replied, 'When?'

'I'll pick you at 8.'

:::::::::::::::

When Carly got home, she'd given in to the great sadness triggered by the sight of Ciara and was just recovering when Bo called her. She took a much needed nap after her hot bath and woke up at 7, fully refreshed. She buzzed Bo in and stared in amazement at what he was carrying.

'You shouldn't have.' She murmured, making way for him and the fresh fir tree he bought for her on the way.

'It's nothing,' Bo insisted, carefully placing it at a corner. 'You needed a tree so I saved you a trip. Consider it an early Christmas gift.'

'Thanks Bo, it's very sweet of you.'

Bo turned to look at her. She was dressed in a black turtle neck and matching pants; her shoulder length hair brushed. No jewelry except for a watch and her wedding ring. Bo forced himself not to look at it. 'You look great by the way.'

Carly shrugged at his compliment and Bo wished she would smile. Happy, sad or solemn, Carly looked beautiful all the same but he missed that sunny smile of hers.

'I'll just get my coat.' She said, her heart beating fast at the intense way he was staring at her. She hoped she will be able to get through dinner.

The place he took her to was a seafood restaurant by the river. Inside, booths lined the walls and music played from a neon lit jukebox standing in a corner. Bo led Carly to a booth and sat opposite her, her expensive perfume enveloping him. I want to kiss her so bad, he thought; and for once he wasn't angry with himself nor guilty for having such thoughts. He wanted to kiss her and more.

Carly wondered what Bo was thinking; if her feelings for him were obvious on her face. After she married Victor, keeping her love for Bo from him and Victor was agonizing, only Marcus Hunter was aware of her inner strife and didn't judge her. She had to do it, to avoid hurting Victor and to protect herself from more pain from Bo, who suddenly had a change of heart after his constant- and very cruel- rejections. But she'd believed him to be with Emmy hence refused to succumb to his tender words… until the day she found out about the forged letter.

Till now, she'll never understand how things had changed between them. She developed amnesia thanks to Vivian's herbal drugs and oxygen deprivation- believing she was 18 again and in love with James- Lawrence gleefully taking advantage of it. On recovering, she remembered Bo again but her feelings for James- or Lawrence- were still there; what she and Bo did made no difference. She remembered the tears on his face when she returned her ring and kissed him for the last time. Looking back, Carly realized Lawrence did what he did years ago; making her fall for the façade he adopted to fool her. She had fallen in love all over again with James- an illusion- once again. But this time, this time it was too late to do anything about it. And she spent several agonizing years paying for it.

'Penny for your thoughts,' Bo said suddenly.

She blinked. 'Huh?'

'You've been staring at the menu like you're studying hard for the SATS.'

That brought a faint smile on her lips. 'Sorry.'

It wasn't the real smile Bo wanted to see but it was better than seeing her face looking so emotionless. He suddenly realized something else, their roles were reversed. On their first meeting, their proper first meeting, he was often distant and brooding around her. Sometimes they shared playful banter as their rapport grew but then he would withdraw back into his shell, out of sadness over Hope and the agonizing fear of losing Carly if he allowed himself succumb to his feelings for her. Now she was the one alone, distant and brooding.

'How's Nicky these days?' he asked. 'Hearing from him?'

'Yes, we've been exchanging phone calls and emails. He's great, very busy with the estate and the conglomerate. I don't know his plans for Christmas but I might hear something soon.' Carly replied, looking up at the waitress who appeared notebook in her hand. 'I'll have crab cakes, Surf and Turf, and a green salad. Coffee afterwards. Cream, no sugar.'

'I'll have the same,' Bo told the girl who nodded and bustled away. 'Great minds think alike,' he winked. To his delight, her cheeks turned a rosy pink. Miracle of miracles, he'd actually made her blush.

'Quite,' she replied primly, the mask coming back on.

 _Enough of this crap_. 'Am I making you uncomfortable or something?' he demanded.

Carly frowned. 'No… why would you think that?'

'I got good reason to. I understand you're still trying to come to terms with your husband's death and a lot has changed since you've been gone. But I want to believe one thing hasn't changed between us. That bond we had before we ever fell in love. The same bond that's enabling us to remain friends but I don't feel that we're friends at all.' Bo made no effort to keep the hurt and frustration from his voice. 'There's this huge distance between us; it's like you'd rather keep me at arms' length than loosen up around me.'

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to feel this way.' Carly now looked contrite. 'Of course we're friends; of course I want us to keep being friends. It's just… with what's going on with your marriage and everyone's attitude towards me, it's pretty difficult for us to hang out and convince everyone it's strictly platonic.'

'Well, they'll just have to believe it's platonic and find something else to talk about,' Bo said firmly, squashing down a stab of guilt. What will Carly say if she knew he wanted to sleep with her? 'Let's not let them ruin our evening, okay? Tonight is ours, let's talk about something else.'

As they were served their appetizers, Justin suddenly appeared, to Carly's horror.

'Hi Bo,' he greeted, turning his sardonic gaze at Carly. 'Hi Carly.'

Carly didn't bother replying.

'What's up Justin?' Bo said, not pleased to see him either.

'Fine, I was passing by and thought I'd grab dinner. Fancy seeing you two here.' There was double meaning to his words and Bo and Carly immediately picked up on it.

'If you want to make something of two old friends having dinner, go ahead. I don't have to explain myself to you, neither does Carly.' Bo didn't mince words, looking at his cousin squarely in the face.

'I'm not making something of anything,' Justin said stiffly, 'It was just an innocent remark.'

'Nothing's innocent with you,' Carly spoke at last, her tone icy cold. 'I should know, after all.'

Justin inwardly cursed himself yet again over the hospital incident. While he wasn't scared of his cousin, he knew what Bo's temper was like. If he answered Carly back, that episode will come up and he wasn't exactly in Bo's good books these days.

'I didn't mean to offend you, Carly; believe me.' He said smoothly. 'But since my presence obviously bothers you, I'll take myself somewhere else. Enjoy the rest of the evening.' He left them.

'Good riddance,' Bo muttered. He turned to Carly who was stabbing a crab cake with her fork as though attacking it. 'What did you mean by what you said to Justin?'

'We had an altercation months ago.' Carly admitted. 'But I put him in his place and he got the message.'

'What…'

'I don't want to talk about it, please.' Carly insisted. Relenting, Bo engaged her in conversation and the rest of the evening passed successfully.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bo walked her back; his boots and her heels tapping the pavement. They cut an attractive picture as they walked along; a few strangers glancing at them, mildly wondering why they weren't arm in arm though they appeared to be a perfect foil to each other.

Bo Brady and Carly Manning were nursing the same thought, how things have changed yet not so changed. Their bond was still there; more obvious over dinner. But what's to be done about their feelings? Bo was confused over his. He loved his wife, though she's been treating him badly. And yet found himself physically drawn to Carly. What did he want from her exactly?

Carly meant what she said to Daniel. Bo will never leave Hope for her or any other woman. That should sadden her and it did, in a way. But she kept reminding herself it was just as well because she had nothing to offer him. This made her resolve easier to , she was aware of how much she loved him. And dreaded his reaction if he ever discovered her secret.

'Thanks for dinner,' she said when they got to her building at last. 'It was great having a night out for once.'

'The pleasure was all mine. I had fun too.' Staring down at the green eyes illuminated by the light coming from the hall, Bo felt like a callow teenager dropping off his date and wondering if she would kiss him goodnight or if she would be mad at him if he attempted to kiss her. 'I guess this is goodnight then,' he said, feeling foolish and awkward.

'Yes,' Carly mumbled, loving and wanting him so bad she couldn't bear it. 'Well… goodnight. And thanks again for the tree.'

They stared at each other, sexual tension escalating. Carly forced herself to break the gaze. 'Goodnight Bo.' She said almost harshly and went inside.

Sighing heavily, Bo walked home; looking forward to a cold shower.

Carly was shaken by the intense moment; heated passion was in Bo's eyes. If she'd given him any encouragement at all, they would be ripping each other's clothes off right now. And what would it have been, a one night stand or the start of an affair? Either way, she couldn't possibly let such a thing happen and it was more for her own sake than Hope's. Bo would have seen the scars, especially that scar. He would've demanded an explanation for them and he would know what happened to her, what she did.

 _I have to keep away from Bo, I have to._

Noticing a light on her answering machine as she sat down, she pressed a button.

'Hi Mum, it's me.' Nicholas' voice came up. 'How are you? Anyway, I'm spending Christmas and New Year at Chamonix. I've actually rented a greatchalet already. Uncle Francois' already agreed to come and we really hope you'll be able to join us. Let me know as soon as you get back, love you.'

Christmas with her brother and son; for the first time in years. Carly was more than up for it. With the back breaking schedule she'd been keeping at the hospital, she was due some vacation time. Not only will she get to spend time with Frankie and Nicholas, she'll be able to get away from Bo for a while. But when she got back from the trip, she'll have to make some new arrangements. Picking up the phone, Carly dialed her son's private line. Very pleased, Nicholas promised to send the Alamain jet to fetch her and his uncle.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bo mingled through the guests, smiling and nodding but inwardly seething with anger and frustration. Anger towards Hope who was yet to let him know of her final decision- whether or not she'll finally move back in with Ciara. He was really sick and tired of the whole deal. Fuelling his anger was most of the Hortons blatantly siding with Hope, hinting he should put in more effort to save his marriage. The trouble was Hope was such a favorite of the family; they were completely blind to her faults. He'd almost snarled at Julie earlier but because Mrs. Horton was present, forced himself not to make a scene. And there was the frustration over Carly's absence. She was spending Christmas with her family at Chamonix, no doubt having more fun than he was and won't be back until after New Year 's she thinking about him at all? Feeling the need to be alone, he wandered out outside, staring up at the night sky.

'Is something wrong, honey?' Caroline asked, appearing at his elbow.

'Nothing Mum,' was Bo's gruff answer.

Caroline knew that was a lie, she was well aware of her son's moods. She glanced at Hope who was chatting with Roman. She wasn't the only one to notice that Bo and Hope had barely spoken to each other all evening. Where they were headed, no one knew and all efforts to intervene proved fruitless. Was Bo upset at the current strain between him and his wife or was there something else weighing his mind? Or rather, someone else? There's been more talk about him and Carly lately; ever since they were spotted having dinner at The Neptune. 'Have you seen Carly lately?' she blurted out.

'Mum, leave Carly out of this; she has nothing to do with what's going on. Can't you just lay off her?' Bo snapped.

'I was just asking a question, that's all.' Caroline protested.

'She's at Chamonix with Nicky and Frankie.'

'Oh.'

Bo saw the way his mother's expression changed at the mention of Frankie. She was now looking very uncomfortable. 'Are you worried about how he's going to feel when she tells him what's been going on?' he asked, his voice heavy with contempt. He was usually very deferential towards his mother but she had this coming.

'Bo…' Caroline murmured with weak protest.

'Why not? It's not like whatever she tells him would be a lie. And I hope she does tell him and he calls you up to remind you that Carly's his sister and what he thinks about his sister's been treated like an outsider.I won't be surprised if he decided he wants nothing to do with the family, because even you can't expect him to side with Hope.'

'Of course I _don't_ expect him to side with Hope!' Caroline snapped back, goaded.

'Then why, why does his sister have to put with this crap?'

' _Because she came back!_ ' Caroline cried out. 'You probably think I've been mean and irrational and maybe I've been and I'm sorry about it. Of course Carly's not the reason things are strained between you and Hope. I remember who she is and lately I've been feeling guilty about it. I also remember how much you loved her and how she hurt you…'

'You'll not say that to me, Mum,' Bo said darkly. 'Ever again. You don't know what happened and it wasn't even Carly's fault.'

'That's not either here nor there. You and Hope have been together for 25 years; even with the rough patches. Carly coming back to Salem is complicating things with you and Hope and I don't want to see your marriage fail.'

'Carly will never do what Billie did to us and you're being unfair to even think that way about her.'

Caroline shook her head, wishing he would understand. 'It would be best if Carly left town.' Before you fall in love with her all over again.

Bo shook his head. 'Here am I thinking you've realized you've been wrong about her. All that talk about feeling guilty, that wasn't true, was it?'

'No… it's true!' Caroline protested.

'I don't want to talk about this anymore with you,' Bo said abruptly, walking back into the house.

Caroline felt upset, she had handled it all wrong. Deep down she knew very well Carly was unchanged, that was the real reason why Bo could fall in love with her again and end his marriage. But Carly was Frankie's sister and Caroline envisaged Frankie's anger once he heard how the family was treating her. By harming her, they were harming him. Why did she have to come back, and at this time?

She thought about Carly's odd behavior a few weeks back. She contemplated telling Bo about it but then changed her mind; it would only make him even more protective of her. But Carly's tears haunted her and she wished she knew why she reacted to Ciara the way she did.

The traditional Christmas balls bearing names of the family were on the tree, including the family members who weren't able to fly over; _Shawn Douglas, Chelsea, Belle, Claire, Jennifer, Jack, Bill, Laura, Melissa, Mike_. And of those who weren't there to spend it with them; _Tom, Addie_ and… _Zack_. Bo stared at the last one this time, he and Hope would be consoling each as they remembered their dead son. Glancing at Hope, he again wondered what he stood with her. And he thought of Carly, painfully missing her comforting presence. He caught Alice Horton's eye, immediately hurrying over to her when she beckoned. 'How are you bearing up, darling?' she asked, sliding her hand into his.

Bo shrugged. 'As well as I can, Mrs. H. Are you going to give me a lecture about putting in more work to save my marriage too?'

'Of course not,' Alice admonished. 'And frankly, I feel it would be wiser to just let Hope work it out for herself, rather than everybody taking sides. But I hope she won't take too much time to realize how much she's hurting you.'

'I hope so too.'

'By the way… how is Carly? Has she been settling in well?'

'Yeah, she has. But she's not in town right now, Nicky invited her and Frankie to spend the holidays with him.'

'I see.' Alice murmured. Bo had been the one to inform her of Carly's return but Carly was yet to pay her a visit. And Alice really wanted to see her again. 'When she gets back, will you please tell her I would love to see her.'

Bo was pleased to hear that. Alice Horton was the most wonderful woman he knew. There was no "side" to her, she was everything loving, fair and kind. Obviously she still had deep regard for Carly, who was after all, her granddaughter's best friend. 'I'll tell her.' he promised. Carly too will be very glad to know Mrs. Horton was still her friend.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Frankie observed his sister as she stood in front of the large window, looking at the magnificent view. In her black ski pants and red and white patterned sweater, she was exceptionally beautiful. Frankie wasn't being biased, it was the truth. She was lovely as a little girl and now in her forties, still in the height of her beauty. The bruises and cuts on her face were long gone but he knew about the scars; on her body and within her soul. He was glad she made the trip; he would've changed his mind to come if she hadn't.

The chalet was bigger than he and Carly expected. It had three spacious bedrooms, a huge open plan living room with a log fire and though old fashioned in ambience, the place was full of modern comforts. A huge game room with gym equipment, pool and air hockey tables, an elaborate music system and satellite T.V, high speed Wi-Fi and a fully stocked fridge in the kitchen. The chalet was one of several in a luxury winter resort and not far from the ski lifts and Chamonix's historical the moment, Nicholas was on the slopes so the siblings were alone. Their wrapped presents lay under the gaily decorated eight foot Christmas tree, its multicolored lights blinking and carols played softly through hidden speakers.

Frankie walked up to Carly, handing her a mug of hot cocoa topped with marshmallows.

'Thanks, love,' Carly smiled, taking a sip. 'Remember when Cora would fix us this every night?' Cora was their nanny when they were kids, who they saw more than their parents. 'We would always tell her when she sent us to bed, "don't forget the marshmallows."'

Frankie grinned. 'I remember. She never forgot.'

'But she always put a little extra on yours.' Carly pouted.

'Well, maybe it's because you were worried about getting zits on your pretty nose,' Frankie tweaked it.

'Oh those days… so long ago.' Carly walked across the room in her fluffy Snoopy slippers, sinking into one of the cushioned couches. 'Who would've thought we would eventually leave our home to follow our own paths.'

'It wasn't much of a home and Mother and Father didn't exactly give us much of a choice, did they?' Frankie said dryly, sitting beside her. 'We've come a long way, you and I. You especially.'

Carly nodded, her expression sober.

'How is it been so far?'

'I still have nightmares,' Carly confessed. 'Work keeps my mind off things and I've really been busy at the hospital since I started. And Bo's been a great friend to me.'

Frankie eyed his sister as she sipped her cocoa. 'Is there something else you aren't telling me, Katarina?' he asked, detecting an odd tone in her voice.

The only person she tolerated calling her by her birth name was her brother because his way of addressing her was genuinely affectionate; just like when they were children.

'Why do you think so?' she asked.

'Don't do that.' Frankie's expression was now stern. 'What with the years apart and what you went through, you can't keep anything from me.'

Carly sighed deeply. 'I wasn't expecting the family to welcome me back with open arms but I didn't expect downright hostility either…'

'Hostility?' Frankie asked sharply, sitting up. 'What's this? Have they been treating you badly?'

Quietly and reluctantly, Carly explained in detail everyone's behavior towards her, including what Justin did, but not the anonymous note she received. It would alarm him and Nicholas. Frankie's face went red with anger as he listened. He had asked Bo to look after Carly. What the hell has he really been doing; allowing both families to slander her?

'From what Bo told me, Hope sort of accused him of gambling with Ciara's life, because he convinced her not to pay the ransom but offer a reward instead.'

'Oh no…' Frankie was shocked but felt Bo did the right thing.

'So she moved out with Ciara; they've staying with Victor at the moment. Bo's really torn up about it.'

'So what… everyone now thinks you want to make a move on Bo? Are you kidding me?'

'How was I to even know there was trouble between Bo and Hope in the first place?' Carly was glad to let out her hurt and frustration at last. 'The family's probably still very angry for me for leaving in the first place.'

'It's not like they don't know why!'

'I don't think they know the whole story. But what does it matter anyhow? Bo moved on with his life ages ago.'

'It still doesn't give them the right to treat you like this. Have they forgotten you're my sister?'

'Right now, I think they're too busy protecting Hope from the interloper to remember that, or anything else about me for that matter.'

'I can't believe I'm hearing this.' Frankie growled. 'I'm going to go back to Salem with you and straighten them all out, Justin especially. He's going to pay for attempting to sabotage you.'

'You'll do no such thing. The family still has regard for you, at least I hope so, and I'll just get the blame if this turns into a feud.'

'A feud of their own making. Why would they treat you like this in the first place and expect me to take it lying down? And you should've sued Justin.'

'I don't want any trouble, Francois and I can take care of myself. At least I got the job and once they see I'm not trying to get Bo back, they'll probably change their minds about me. And it's not like I'll be drawing attention to myself or forcing myself on them.' Carly told him of her plan and he nodded approvingly.

'Does Bo know what Lawrence did to you?'

Carly lowered her head. 'No, he doesn't know about… that.'

Frankie stared at her in disbelief and Carly went on, 'I can't tell him; not with what he's going through right now. I just can't.'

'You're in love with him.' Frankie guessed correctly.

Carly's eyes filled with tears and her brother's arm went round her. ' I am, it's impossible not to be. Especially after…' she sniffled, her heart filled with sheer pain. 'But what we had is in the past. I know he hopes to sort things out with Hope and he will, I want him to. If there's anyone who deserves love and stability, it's Bo. In time, everyone will realize I didn't come back to ruin his marriage. So please… don't do anything that would only make things worse. Please.'

Frankie reluctantly nodded and held his sister tightly in his arms, consoling her; wishing she'd taken his advice about not moving back to Salem. He was very angry at what he just heard from her but she'd made him promise not to take action. But her plan she revealed to him was a good one. He was prepared to help her with it if she ran into difficulties. 'I promise. In the meantime, please cheer up. It's Christmas. Don't let Nick come back to find your eyes all red.'

Carly agreed, pulling herself together and went to the bathroom to bathe her eyes.

Nicholas came back from skiing later, his cheeks red from the rigorous sport. He too was pleased Carly had come to Chamonix and seemed to be recovering from her ordeal. He knew she was yet to fully recover but he was glad at what he saw so far. Reading his father's journals was a very unpleasant experience, each entry making him ill and making him ask himself yet again how could he have allowed his father to fool him. He was yet to be done with them but in the meantime, giving his mother a wonderful Christmas was more important. Vivian had called from Madrid hoping he would fly over to spend the holidays with her. He'd basically told her to go to hell and never call him again.

While Nicholas and Frankie shot pool in the game room, Carly contemplated phoning Bo to wish him a merry Christmas; her hand hovering over the phone. Despite her resolve to avoid him more, she missed him terribly. The holidays were probably hard for him and Hope, their poor little Zack not being there to celebrate it with them. She wondered if Bo's other daughter flew in to spend Christmas with them. Carly's lips tightened. He and Billie never got to raise Chelsea from a baby but she was his first born daughter all the same…. a child she never got to give him. Life just wasn't fair.

 _You can't turn back the clock, Carly._

Carly didn't call Bo. She called Daniel instead and also spoke with his fiancée, Chloe Lane. She had a delicious dinner with Frankie and Nicky, afterwards they bundled up against the cold and walked down to the town to attend Mass, wishing one another merry Christmas and exchanging kisses at midnight.

On Christmas morning, they exchanged gifts. Nicholas went skiing again and Frankie, who was also an avid skier, joined him. Carly however preferred ice skating; taking it up quickly even though she hadn't skated in years. They had lunch at one of the cafes and later in the evening, enjoyed a hearty Christmas dinner. For the first time in years, Carly was happy. Her wounds were yet to fully heal but she was with her family, spending a lovely Christmas with them. That was her real Christmas present and she was grateful for it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A week after New Year 's Day Bo found himself walking to the pier, where The Fancy Face was once docked. That boat held a lot of memories for him and Bo missed it with a sailor's passion. Hands in his coat pockets, Bo stared at the water, deep in thought about the two women in his life. Hope had come into his life when she was 17 and he'd known she was the one from the moment he laid eyes on her. For over five years she was thought dead and when she came back, their love managed to overcame all odds and hurdles thrown their way. Looking back at their life together, Bo was beginning to think they've simply outgrown each other. It was a sad thought because Bo knew he still loved her, missing her and Ciara every day.

Then he thought about Carly; about 24 years old when she first came to Salem. Even though he was irritable the night they met, he was immediately taken in by her, reluctantly. Not only because she was beautiful but her feisty personality which enabled her stand up to him. Both qualities had lit a flame in him. It was only later he found out their first real encounter was at a café in Alamainia, where he saved her from Lawrence;she was a mere girl of 18 at the time. He'd loved her with a passion and vice versa; never imagining for one second things could change between them. But they did and he lost her. He'd sadly thrown her engagement ring in this very river.

Carly was back from her trip but was now avoiding him. She was hardly at home and the few times he went to the hospital, was too busy to see him. Texts sent were unanswered and she didn't return his calls. The current situation was probably getting to her but Bo was really hurt by her behavior all the same. Aside from his feelings for her, she was the only one he could really talk to. She didn't think like Hope, assuring him he did the right thing during Ciara's abduction. Bo found himself wondering if he would be feeling this way about her if things were alright with him and Hope when she came simply couldn't stop thinking about her. He needed to see her.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'Why does he want to sell it?' Carly asked.

'It's an inheritance from his grandfather but the countryside's never been Alan's scene. He was ready to dance a jig when I told him what you were looking for.'

If she was going to get any peace and stop the vicious talk about her, Carly felt it was best to avoid Bo as much as she could. It was for her own sake too, if she was going to avoid temptation as well. That would mean having a place to escape to on weekends and vacations.

'It's just by the lake and it's furnished, along with appliances. He's been paying a caretaker to look after the place so it's in great condition. When you're ready to, he'll call the guy to meet you there and you can look it over. It's four hours away from Salem but you'll get there faster if you take the train.'

'Thanks so much for this; I'll check it out first chance I get.'

'At least I'll rest easy knowing you're there having the peace and quiet you deserve and not in the middle of Bo and Hope's drama. I wish you'd let me come over to have it out with them like I wanted. It's not right you're being treated that way.'

'I don't like it either but you already know how I feel. Hopefully, this arrangement of mine will work out. I'll call you when I'm ready to go out there.'

'It's all good sis. Take care of yourself. Love you.'

'I love you too.' Carly hung up, turning round to meet the contemptuous gaze of Melanie Layton; who was nearby listening to her conversation. Carly knew what she was thinking; she thought she was talking to Bo. She'd heard from Daniel that Melanie lived with Maggie and Mickey Horton, which explained her hostility towards her. After their second encounter, Melanie hardly spoke to her unless she had to and even then, was always curt or rude. But Carly wasn't about to explain herself to the irascible young woman. Let her think what she liked, along with the rest of the Salemites. Hence, she merely put her cell phone in her pocket and walked past her.

 _Bitch_ , thought Melanie balefully. For some reason, that woman was able to push her buttons and she was still smarting over Phillip's warning about not getting herself fired. She wasn't in Bo's good books and according to Phillip, Bo wasn't going to tolerate any more rudeness towards Carly. She obviously had him completely under his thumb and poor Hope was suffering for it. Carly Manning deserved to be run out of town for what she's doing. And she didn't care what Phillip said, she'll continue to be as rude as she liked to the home wrecker. Just let her dare try to get her fired. With a scowl, she went on with her duties.

Carly made a mental note to see the cabin on her next day off. A lakeside cabin was ideal; she'll be able to do some fishing. It belonged to a client of Frankie's and from what he said, was more than anxious to sell it. She'll look it over and make an offer. Feeling happier and forgetting Melanie Layton, Carly pressed a button and entered the elevator, its doors closing. But half way up, it make a curious noise and stopped. Worse still, the lights went off.

 _No… Lord no_ ; Carly moaned as instant terror set in. She banged on the doors frantically with her fists. 'Help, somebody help!' she screamed to no avail. Gasping for air Carly slid to the floor, hugging her knees. T _his can't be happening, not again. Locked in a dark, enclosed place; the walls closing in on her. The coffin… she was buried alive and locked in a coffin… Vivian's mocking words in her ears… agonizingly hoping and praying Bo will eventually come for her…_

Carly trembled, tears pouring down her cheeks; gripped by claustrophobia as the horrors of that terrible moment came back to her. Enclosed in that tight, dark place with no way of escaping, the walls closing in on her… suddenly she can't breathe.

Crawling to the doors, she again pounded on the doors with her fists. 'Somebody help me! Somebody get me out of here!' she screamed hysterically.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'I think she's coming round.'

The oxygen mask was removed from Carly's nose and she blinked, trying to focus. She was on her back, a hand gently rubbing her forehead. Carly blinked until everything came to focus. Several pair of eyes were staring down at her anxiously.

'Carly, are you alright?'

'Are you okay, Dr. Manning?'

'Easy now…'

'What…?' Carly whispered, trying to sit up. A pair of hands steadied her by the shoulders. 'What happened?'

'You got stuck in the elevator. By the time maintenance arrived, you'd fainted.' Daniel explained. 'Bo got you out of there.'

Carly turned to see it was Bo holding her, warm brown eyes fixed on her face. 'How do you feel?' he asked, one hand brushing back strands of hair from her damp face.

'I… I'm fine now.' Carly struggled to get up and several hands helped her to her feet. Bo kept his arms round her as she was led into an examination room; Daniel dismissing the nurses.

'Still, you need to be checked out,' Daniel said briskly. 'The nurse who heard you said you sounded hysterical. Lord knows how long you were up there before she happened to walk by.'

'I'm fine, I don't need…'

'Shut it, Carly.' Bo said firmly. 'You had a big scare so just let Daniel check you.'

Bo had run into Daniel on the way looking for Carly and was chatting with him when a nurse hurried up to Daniel to tell him she distinctly heard banging up the elevator shaft. He'd felt his heart clench when the maintenance man's flashlight revealed her passed out and without hesitation climbed down to get her, clasping her in his arms. He watched her as she allowed Daniel check her heart and blood pressure. She was deathly pale and her eyes were red.

'Your heart rate and blood pressure's high, Carly.' Daniel removed the blood pressure cuff from her arm. 'What happened up there? Are you claustrophobic?'

Carly nodded.

'Since when? I didn't know you were.'

'She was once buried alive,' Bo replied, his voice shaking with anger.

'What?' Daniel exclaimed, not believing he heard correctly. 'Buried alive? Who would do such a thing to her?'

'I don't want to talk about it,' Carly muttered, covering her face with her hands.

'It's okay now…' Bo soothed, hugging her against him.

'Bo, take her home.' Daniel said, still in shock at what Bo said but determined to know the whole story later.

Carly would've protested but she was still trembling so much to say anything. Daniel went to her office to get her overcoat and purse. Bo took her arm and she followed him in silence. She remained silent during the drive to the loft and after Bo led her inside. Only when she sat down on the couch that she burst into tears. Upset, Bo drew her into his arms again; stroking her hair as she clung to him. Her ordeal was something they never talked about but Bo could only imagine how it must have greatly traumatized her. Who wouldn't be, locked for hours in a buried coffin. Silently, he again cursed Vivian Alamain for the horrible harm she inflicted on Carly.

'It's okay,' he said softly, tightening his hold on her. 'It's okay… shh…'

Carly's sobs subsided and she found herself trembling less. 'You must think I'm such a weakling…' she whispered.

'No… never. I'll never think that of you.' Bo kept stroking her hair. 'What happened to you should never have happened at all. I'll never forgive that bitch for what she did to you.'

Carly sniffled, accepting the hanky Bo fished out of his pocket and wiped her eyes. 'After all these years and yet… yet it seems it happened yesterday. Waking up to find myself in there, deep in the ground…' she shivered. 'Vivian took such delight tormenting me, trying to break me. In the elevator I could almost hear her voice, taunting me… laughing at me…' more tears rolled down her cheeks.

'She can never hurt you again. If she ever comes back here, I'll protect you. No matter what.' Bo promised.

'I hate what she did to me, Bo. I hate what it's done to me. I used to be able to stand on my own, confident and independent!' Carly covered her face.

'You're still that same person!' Bo insisted, pulling her hands off her face. 'You're strong, confident and courageous.' He raised her chin, staring deep into her eyes. 'You're still the same woman I fell in love with.'

Carly stared back at him for a few seconds then lowered her eyes. 'I'm not that woman anymore.'

'That's not true.'

'It is. Don't put me on a pedestal, Bo. I'm just not.' Wiping her eyes, she tried to rise but Bo held on to her arm.

'You're still that woman; whether you think so or not. I know you more than anyone else, Carly Manning. I know why I fell in love with you.' Bo said, emotion in his face.

Carly's face was impassive as she stared at him. Then a sad expression appeared as she nodded. 'And I know why I fell in love with you too. Then why exactly did things turn out wrong between us? Even before what Vivian did to me, we were always fighting and not just over Nicky. Would we still be together if Vivian hadn't drugged me or if Hope never came back?'

Bo held on to her hand, their fingers entwined. He felt emotionally closer to her and the desire to kiss her was stronger. 'We're together now, princess.' He said softly, calling Carly by his old pet name for her. 'That's what's really important.'

Carly touched his face with her free hand, green eyes suddenly alive and that was his undoing. Pulling her to him, he kissed her with the passion he'd long held back. He felt her arms go round his neck and she kissed him back fiercely. Bo ran kisses all over her face then returned to her mouth; passion and longing at its peak as he kissed her deeply. Eagerly, he caressed and explored the familiar body.

Carly clung to him, feeling his hands over her. She loved him and Lord help her, wanted him. She clung to him as he lowered her on the couch. Then she felt his hardness against her thigh and Carly found herself freezing in sheer terror.

 _Lawrence forcing himself on her…._

'No… no…' she frantically pushed his chest, desperately wanting him off her. Snapping out of his present state, Bo sat up; stunned as Carly leaped from the couch as though to get far away from him. 'Princess,' he said, getting up and walking over to her. 'What's wrong? Did I hurt you? Please talk to me.' He placed his hands on her shoulders.

Carly moved away from his touch, her heart beating fast and hands trembling.

'We can't, Bo.' She covered her face with her hands again. 'What we were about to do, we just can't.'

'I'm… I'm sorry for coming on to you like that. You must think I'm a jerk.' Bo muttered, sorry she'd changed her mind.

Carly lowered her hands, struggling to control herself before he suspected the real reason why she'd pulled away.'No, you're not.' She said quietly, turning to face him. 'We're both adults. And we have a history, so somehow it makes this inevitable. But it would be wrong. It's very easy to get carried away and make love but afterwards we'll end up regretting it; especially you. The next time you face Hope, it has to be with a clean conscience. And I can face the people who still think I came back to steal you away from her.'

'We both know that's not true.' Bo held her face with both hands.

'They're too busy protecting your wife to care about the truth.' She pushed his hands away. 'Obviously we can't go on this way.'

'What do you mean by that?' Bo demanded. 'You're just going to keep avoiding me like you've been doing? Is that why you've been doing it, because you've been afraid this might happen?'

Carly turned away, her heart breaking at what she was going to say. But she had to; for both their sakes. 'Yes. It's bad enough that people refuse to believe we're just friends and now, look at what just happened.'

'Something else is bothering you,' Bo said. 'It can't be just about Hope and the family. You're still trying to get over Lawrence. Carly, he's _dead_!'

'He may be dead but you're married.'

'What exactly do you want from me?' Bo snapped, wondering if Carly was asking in a veiled way if he was going to end his marriage for good.

'I AM NOT asking _you_ for anything!' Carly snapped. 'I will mourn my husband as long as I want and you have no right to assume I'd want to be "the other woman".In the end, this just about you wanting to fill the void Hope left behind but you're still waiting for her to come home.' Her cold green eyes challenged him.

Bo opened his mouth to then shut it; more confused than ever. He couldn't deny nor confirm her statement.

'I can't be around you right now.' She walked to the door, sliding it back. 'Please leave.'

'I never meant to upset you, Carly. I'm sorry.'

'Just go, Bo. Before we both say or do something we'll regret. Go.'

Frustrated and angry, Bo left ; feeling a huge sense of loneliness as the door slid shut behind him. What happened hadn't been premeditated and now he'd succeeded in upsetting Carly. And yet she called what nearly happened inevitable, which means she's been nursing the same feelings. But why then did she pull away? It was almost like she was… repulsed. But she'd kissed him back and with so much passion too. Was it truly because she didn't want him to cheat on Hope and justify the family's suspicions? Bo couldn't shake the feeling her sudden change of heart was more than that, more than guilt she was cheating on Lawrence. In the meantime, he'll leave her to cool off.

Carly took several breathes after washing her face, resting her hands on the sink before staring at the mirror. She was even more damaged than she thought. Classic PTSD… thanks to Lawrence's repeated rapes. Lawrence rising from the grave and coming between her and Bo; preventing them from making love. Carly felt like weeping and screaming at the unfairness of it all. Even if Bo knew the truth about Lawrence's death and still wanted a lasting relationship with her; how could a vibrant, passionate man like him be happy with a woman both physically and emotionally damaged like she was?

I'm not the same woman. And I'll never be again.

Wiping her damp face, Carly crawled into bed. She fell asleep but the nightmare came back.

The cellar… the knife… her screams.

Rolling and kicking out, Carly woke up, gasping and shivering in fright. Her cell, lying on the table beside the bed, rang; making her jump. The caller ID told her it was Daniel. Composing herself, she answered it. 'Hi.'

'Hey, Carly. How do you feel, better I hope?'

'Uh.. yes. I was actually asleep.' Carly rubbed her throbbing head.

'I'm sorry I woke you, I wanted to see how you were. By the way, something's happened. Mickey Horton's dead.'

'Oh no!' Carly sat up, shocked. 'What happened?'

'Nathan got a call from Maggie, it seems Mickey had a heart attack. And they were going out of town today, to go on a cruise.'

'Oh, poor Maggie.' Carly murmured. Mickey had helped her and Bo during their big trouble with Victor. He had been their lawyer and staunch friend. He'll be greatly missed. She thought of Maggie and then Alice… this would break her heart. Alice loved all her children dearly.

'I'm planning on going over there when I can. Will you go?'

'Yes, of course. Thanks for telling me Daniel.'

'Sure,'

Carly hung up and slid out of bed, walking to the closet to get a fresh blouse.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Maggie and Mickey's living room was full of people and Carly had to scan the crowd to find Maggie. She found her quietly and talking to a man in his late sixties. Carly surmised he must be Doug Williams, Hope's father. She weaved her way through the crowd, reaching Doug's quizzical expression, Carly firmly focused on Maggie, taking her hand. 'I'm so sorry about Mickey. So sorry, Maggie; he was such a great guy.'

Maggie nodded, squeezing Carly's fingers, her eyes red. 'Thank you. How did you find out?'

'Daniel called to tell me. If there's anything I can do for you; anything at all, just name it. But what about Alice? Does she know?'

'Yes,' Maggie nodded again. 'She's really upset, as you can imagine. She's at her house with Julie right now.'

Carly could easily imagine the agony of a mother, particularly a woman of Mrs. Horton's age, over the death of one of her children. She will stop by and pay her a visit. 'Again, I'm really sorry.'

Maggie returned the hug Carly gave her. 'The funeral's day after tomorrow, if… if you want to come.'

Doug, who hardly knew Carly except what he was told about her, looked at her shrewdly. So this is Bo's ex; he thought. There was no trace of guile on that beautiful face; only concern and sympathy.

'Yes, come.' He found himself saying. 'We would be glad if you can.'

'I will, Mr. Williams.'

'Heavens Carly, it's Doug. Doug, ' He emphasized, shaking hands with her.

'Of course, Doug,' Carly nodded to him. Kissing Maggie on the cheek, she turned to take her leave. Carly walked towards the door, almost colliding with Justin, who was astonished to see her. 'What are you doing here?'

'I came to pay my respects. Is that suddenly a crime?'

'You've got to be kidding. I would think you of all people would think twice than show your face where you're not welcome. Haven't you upset Hope enough?'

'Exactly, how is consoling Hope's aunt upsetting her in any way?' Carly demanded. 'How am I any different from everyone who knew and respected Mickey?'

'You're neither friend nor family, that's the difference.' Justin said cruelly.

'You forfeited that right when you came back here to cause trouble.'

Carly's heart tightened with pain as she listened to the words coming from a man who was once her friend. But she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of watching her crumble or cause a verbal fracas in the middle of Mickey's wake. Instead she gave him a cold, disdainful look as she side stepped him, only to face Hope Brady, who was looking absolutely furious.

'What are you doing in my uncle's house? You thought you would score more points with him this way?' she snapped. 'You really got some nerve coming here.'

Carly forced herself to be civil, a difficult task because she found Hope Brady utterly infuriating and unreasonable. 'I'm not after Bo. And you're being very unfair to him.'

'And since when have I allowed you to tell me what's fair and what's not?' Hope shouted. 'Who do you think you are, attempting to preach to me about my husband?'

Carly glared at her, hurt and anger finally at boiling point. 'Years ago, when I saw firsthand what your 'death' did to Bo, I had this image of a woman who must have been really amazing to be loved as deeply as he loved you. Where's that woman now exactly?'

Hope went red with mortification at the candid words, seeing it as a barely veiled insult. 'How dare you!' she hissed.

Justin jumped in the fray. 'Carly, leave now.' He ordered.

'Shut up, messenger boy!' Carly shouted at him, infuriated. 'I don't take orders from you, so back off!' Her tone was so fierce that Justin was stunned to silence.

'Don't you talk to Justin like that!'

'I'll say what I want to him! And as for you Hope Brady, you're going to lose Bo eventually. But I'm not going to be the reason, it's going to be your jealousy and this… this _idiotic_ , _childish_ game you're playing with him! And if your family and your so-called friends,' darting a disgusted look at Justin, 'don't have the balls to tell you this, then they're sure as hell not acting on your best interest!' With that off her chest, Carly left, her heels clicking angrily. Infuriated and rendered speechless, Hope was suddenly aware her family, who had stood silently during their exchange of words, were watching her.

Justin hurried after Carly. 'Carly, wait a second…' he caught up with her, laying a hand on her arm. But Carly, still very angry, couldn't bear to be touched. She surprised Justin with a backhand slap and walked on, leaving him rubbing his stinging cheek.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

By the time Carly got back to the loft, she had such a blinding headache, she could hardly stand. Taking off her clothes, she showered, took some aspirin and crawled into bed but couldn't sleep. The door buzzer sounded and reluctantly, she got out of bed to see who it was; slipping on a Chinese silk robe over the old T shirt she had on. It was Bo.

'What do you want?' Carly asked wearily.

'I came to see if you were okay.' He touched her forehead. 'You're burning up.'

She removed his hand. 'It's just a headache. I'll be fine in the morning.'

'You're still mad at me about before.' Bo guessed, seeing she made no move to let him in. When he got to Maggie's, only Nathan was willing to give a full, unbiased account of what went on between Carly and Hope. On hearing Justin's role in the argument, Bo found him in the kitchen and gave him the long promised punch, on the jaw. On her part, Hope was far too angry and humiliated to talk to him. For once Bo didn't care, more worried about Carly.

'I'm not mad at you, Bo. But to be honest, this is just not working at all. Things are now worse. If your marriage stands a chance at all, you shouldn't be hanging around me. Both your families see me as their enemy, more than ever now. And I can't handle this unreasonable hatred everybody has for me.'

'Carly don't do this, please.' Bo moved closer to her. 'You can't make such a decision and expect me to go with it. You're a part of my life.'

'I'm your past and if you have any regard for your wife, you will respect my decision. I hate what she's doing to you but I also know how much you love her. I can take care of myself. For both our sakes, don't come here or the hospital anymore.'

'Carly, let's talk about this!'

'There's nothing to talk about. Just leave me alone.' She slid it shut, locked it and went back to the bedroom to cry herself to sleep. 'Forgive me, sailor.' She wept. 'Forgive me, my love. It's best this way.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

None of the Hortons made any reference to the incident but Hope felt they were all looking at her differently now, not judging her for leaving her husband but all the same taking Carly's words to heart. She'd told the truth and it hurt. But there was Maggie and Alice to think about for the moment, hence no gentle recriminations. But Hope knew they would come eventually.

Bo found her in the kitchen on the morning of Mickey's funeral; making coffee. She looked at him bitterly. 'I thought you were satisfied your girlfriend did your job for you. Did you come by to dish out more?'

'This is a sad day for all of us. Are we going to fight today of all days?' asked Bo quietly.

Hope bit her lip and turned away, unable to find a reply. Bo walked up to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. Hope shook them off and he let out a sigh of exasperation. 'Hope, please… I'm sick of this. If we're going to fix our marriage we have to find some way to communicate.'

'This is not exactly the right time for that.' Hope muttered, taking something from the cabinet.

'Then we should make time.'

'When I'm ready to, I will. I'm not going to let a sanctimonious hypocrite dictate to me about our marriage.'

'Don't call her that. You have no reason to be threatened by her, I told you before.' Bo did all he could not to raise his voice, out of respect for Maggie and his determination to make headway. 'She's the past and you're my wife, the mother of my children. Is it that hard for you to believe that I love you?'

'Love doesn't always guarantee happiness and you know we haven't been happy, even before Ciara was kidnapped. And if you loved me, you would give me some space; not trash me to your ex.'

'I never trashed you to Carly. And as for space, how long am I expected to wait before I know what you really want from me- A divorce? Just say it once and for all, is that what you want?'

'Oh you would love that, a chance to be with that woman…'

'Damn it, I'm talking about us, us! Leave her out of this!' Bo shouted, finally at the end of his rope.

'Yes, maybe I want it!' Hope shouted angrily, provoked. 'Maybe it would be the best thing, for us to end it because we sure can't make each other happy anymore!'

Bo stared at her, unable to say anything. It wasn't a sure enough answer but it seemed final all the same. What she said about not being happy together for a long time was true but he never thought about calling it quits either, believing they could still fix their marriage.

Hope stared back, tears in her eyes. 'My uncle is being buried today, Bo. Let's just put our differences aside and be there for Maggie and Gram. Afterwards… maybe we'll be able to talk this out properly.'

She walked out, leaving Bo standing there, shaken.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Feeling certain she would be an unwelcome presence, Carly decided not to go to the funeral after all but vowed to place flowers on Mickey's grave on the way home. Thankfully she had enough patients to see to; keeping herself from thinking about Bo. Carly felt angry at the whole mess; if things were alright with him and Hope when she came back, her friendship with him wouldn't be in question and her love for him easier to bear. She wasn't angry Bo came on to her, obviously wanting her physically. It was understandable he would feel lonely and turn to her for comfort. And it was no use lying to herself; she would've made love with him and demanded nothing else. She wasn't "good girl Carly" anymore. As long as he thought her reason for changing her mind was because of Hope, he would work all the more to get her and Ciara home. Her secrets will be safe forever and she could go on loving him from afar.

Blinking back tears, Carly focused on her patients, administering treatment and making notes.

'Hi Dr. Manning.' Carly turned to the nurse who had addressed her. 'Hello.' She replied.

'I was the one who heard you, when you were stuck in the elevator.'

'Oh right… Sally isn't it?'

'Yes. I just wanted to see if you're okay. It must have been horrible, shut up there that long.'

Carly shuddered at the memory. 'I'm fine now, Sally. It was a simple case of claustrophobia. But thank you for your concern.'

The girl beamed. 'Anytime, Dr. Manning.'

Carly nodded and turned to go to her office, then saw Melanie just stepping out of the elevator. 'Hi. How was the funeral?' she asked, walking up to her.

Melanie nodded soberly. 'As far as funerals go, it was okay.'

Carly was surprised;she'd expected a rude answer from the girl who'd made it plain she disliked her. 'I thought you would be with Maggie today.'

'I do have the day off; I only came to get something I forgot in my locker.'

'Okay then.' Carly turned to go.

'Dr. Manning,' Melanie followed her, her tone hesitant. 'I've never found it easy to say I'm sorry for anything. But I want to apologize for the way I've been acting, for the stuff I said. I hope you'll be able to forget it… can you?'

Carly marveled at the positive change in the girl's demeanor towards her. 'Sure, Melanie; I don't have a grudge against you. But why this all of a sudden?'

Melanie blushed, looking at her fingers. 'it's because of what you said to Hope at the wake.' She replied at last.

'Oh no...' Carly shook her head. 'I insulted Hope and her family, I'm not proud of it.'

'You told the truth and you were right.' Melanie insisted. 'And maybe everybody will look at the situation a lot more objectively from now on, like I have. I shouldn't have gone by what they've been thinking about you. I'm really sorry, Dr. Manning.'

The girl sounded so contrite that Carly moved nearer and touched her shoulder. 'It's okay Melanie, I accept your apology.'

Melanie smiled and Carly couldn't help thinking what a pretty girl she was, the smile altering her face entirely. At least there was one Salemite less who didn't think she was a home wrecker.

'Thanks Dr. Manning. I guess I'll see you later.'

'Okay.' Carly hesitated. She wanted to ask Melanie to tell Maggie she'll come by to see her but after what happened at the wake; Maggie may slam the door on her face. It was all very well for Melanie to assume the Hortons would look at things more objectively but she doubted it. Hope commanded too much of their love and loyalty for that to happen. But there was someone else that might agree to see her.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

The housekeeper led her into the living room where Alice Horton was seated on armchair by the window. Carly was shocked at how aged and frail Alice now looked; her hair shorter and snow white, more lines on the familiar kindly face. Dressed in black, her expression was sad and pensive.

'Mrs. Horton?'

Alice looked up, a faint smile lighting her face and she held out her arms. Carly went to her and the two women embraced.

'Carly.' She murmured, pulling away slightly to touch her face. 'You're here at last. I'm so happy to see you, dear.'

Carly smiled back, pressing a kiss on the wrinkled cheek, relieved and happy at the warm welcome. Her mother long dead and Caroline so cold towards her, Alice's motherly regard towards her was a huge gift. 'It's wonderful to see you again, Mrs. Horton.' Pulling an ottoman near Alice's chair she sat down, commiserating with her over Mickey's death. Alice held Carly's hand, accepting Carly's condolence with sad resignation.

'But let's talk about you now, dear. I've been wondering when you'll come over to see me.'

'I'm sorry, Mrs. Horton. I thought… I wasn't sure you would want to, with what's going on with Bo and Hope.'

'Why wouldn't I?' Alice chided. 'You have nothing to do with the trouble between them.'

'The rest of the family don't think so, the Bradys too.'

'They are wrong. And I'm sorry you're going through all this, with what you're already going through.'

Carly stared at her. 'What I'm already going through? I don't understand.'

'Come, come dear…' Alice shook her head. 'I may be old but I can still read you like a book. I've seen sadness in your eyes before. Now I see hardness in them, which means you've been carrying a lot of pain in your heart.'

Carly bowed her head. What she'd been hiding from Bo and the rest of the Salemites, Alice saw it in seconds. 'I've never been able to hide anything from you, have I?'

'No, soon you sat near me, I saw it. Which makes me gladder you came by. Now, what's this all about?'

Carly opened her mouth to speak then closed it, her lips trembling. How could she reveal her secrets to Alice of all people? What would she think of her when she knew? 'Mrs. Horton, it's too painful for me to tell and too shocking for you to hear.' she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. 'please… don't make me tell you… I can't.'

Alice tightened her hold on Carly's hand, peering at her. 'Carly, you know you can confide in me. From the moment Bo told me you seemed different when you came back, I sensed something was wrong. It's obviously something more than Lawrence's assassination, isn't it?'

Carly looked down at their clasped hands and nodded, the tears flowing down her cheeks.

'Tell me, Carly.' Alice pleaded.

'Oh God...' Carly pressed her trembling lips with her other hand. Fighting for courage she lowered her eyes; unable to look Alice in the face. 'Lawrence… wasn't assassinated by an anarchist. I… I was the one who killed him.'

She heard a sharp intake of breath and Alice raised her chin, her face now pale. 'Was it accidental?' she whispered.

Carly shook her head, more tears rolling down her cheeks. 'Mrs. Horton… my life these past years has been nothing but a nightmare. It wasn't accidental.' Holding on to Alice's hand, Carly slowly told her the whole story and at the end of it burst into tears; burying her head on Alice's lap. Alice Horton's hands stroked Carly's hair. 'I killed Lawrence because I had to. I had to do it… I couldn't bear it anymore.'

'Does Bo know about this?' Alice asked gently.

'I can never tell him. It will break his heart.' Carly wept.

'My poor Carly. Darling girl, I'm so sorry for what happened to you. I was sad when you and Bo broke up but I still hoped you were happy wherever you were.'

Carly raised her head. Alice had tears in her eyes. 'I never thought such a thing would happen to us, Mrs. Horton. I loved Bo very much, I still don't know how it happened.'

'You were a victim of circumstances, that's what happened to you both. And you came back here, to heal didn't you?'

Carly nodded, sniffling. 'I'm trying to but it doesn't seem to get any better. Not just because what everyone's been thinking but…' she lowered her eyes again.

'You love Bo.'

'I love him... very much,' Carly confessed. 'But his love for me is in the past. Which is just as well because I can't be with him.'

'Not even if he and Hope decide to end their marriage?'

'Not even that.' Carly shook her head. 'I'm not the woman for him, Mrs. Horton. Fate's shown me that.'

Alice sighed, at how absurdly complicated everything was and at the same time thinking how certain things happened for a reason. Why else would Carly, after years of great suffering, returned at the time Bo and Hope's marriage was on the rocks? Was Fate weaving a new future for the three of them? She had a feeling that was exactly the case and no one's wishes was going to change it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Carly sobbed quietly and Alice's heart ached for her; thinking how both families would immediately envelop Carly with love and sympathy if they only knew the great sadness and pain she was carrying. She thought of Bo and what his reaction would be if he found out. With the present situation between him and her granddaughter, she didn't know if it would change things or just make it worse. Carly was adamant about not ever telling Bo about it.

'Bo will never despise you for what you did. Not after everything Lawrence did and took from you.'

Carly sniffled, wiping her eyes with a Kleenex. 'It will hurt him so much, Mrs. Horton. And you know him as well as I do; he'll blame himself and it could cause more strain between him and Hope. I can't burden him with this, I just can't.'

'But it has a lot to do with Bo as well.' Alice argued. 'I understand where you're coming from… I do and I share your pain. Regardless, I feel he should know about this. Eventually he's going to realize you're hiding something and that will really hurt him too because he's trying very hard to be your friend and he'll feel shut out.'

'We can't even be with each other as friends anymore, not with what everyone thinks of me or how I feel about him. I… I told Bo it was best we stayed away from each other.'

'Why would you do that?'

Quietly, Carly told her what happened at Mickey's wake, including what Justin said. 'Hope's jealous of me.' she added. 'Bo never told her about me and it's making her unreasonable; she's so sure I want to take Bo away from her. I don't even know if she would be behaving like this if things were normal between them when I came back to Salem. All she's got to do is go home and work things out with Bo. I honestly don't understand it, is this all about pride?'

'Partly, I'm afraid. Hope's always been stubborn and at times impulsive. This won't be the first time she left home to "think" and Bo loves her more than enough to overlook it and forgive her afterwards. Nobody knows if she was going to ask Bo for a divorce or if it's just a temporary separation. But she was obviously worried when you came back, an ex she never knew about. They've always managed to get over their rough patches; I don't know why this is different. It hurts me to see her test Bo's patience the way she's been doing. Bo's been a wonderful husband and father all these years. She should ponder on that right now. And nobody is to blame you for the situation,' Alice said firmly. 'From now on, it's something that's going to stop.'

Carly nodded. 'Thank you, Mrs. Horton. It really means a lot to me.'

Alice stroked Carly's damp cheek with her fingers. 'There's no need to thank me, Carly. You've always been very dear to me. You still are.'

Carly pressed the beloved hand against her cheek. Alice looked into the green eyes tenderly. She thought about Bo and Hope and again about how things happened for a reason. Deep in her bones, the matriarch of the Horton clan had the strong feeling that this "rough patch" will prove a lot different from the past ones.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Roman assured Bo that it had been the anger talking; Hope didn't mean what she said. Before knew it, she and Ciara will be back home with him. Bo was already sick and tired of everyone's reassurances. Just like Carly said, no one's been talking to Hope about her present behavior towards him, merely wrapping her in cotton wool and protecting her like they always did. If Hope thought he would go down on his knees and assure her of his love and fidelity, she might as well whistle for it. His patience was running thin every day.

'I did what I had to do to ensure our daughter's safety; I don't deserve all this. Why can't things just go back to normal.' Bo snapped, frustrated.

Roman looked at him steadily. 'Well maybe if you saw Carly less…' he began.

'So help me Roman, I'll take a swing at you if you start on her as well.'

'Take it easy, I'm not blaming her for your problems with Hope,' Roman explained, raising a placating hand. 'But even you have to agree she's a complication you don't need right now. Carly's a woman you almost married. She's now widowed and you're separated from Hope. It doesn't take a genius to guess what might happen. The only time you let yourself look at another woman is if you're convinced it's over between you and Hope. You made that mistake when Billie tricked you more than once and you almost lost Hope for good.'

'Carly will never do a thing like that to me.'

'Of course she won't,' Roman agreed. 'But she'll end up getting hurt when you eventually reconnect with Hope. Will you be able to live with yourself if you did that to Carly, of all people? You love Hope Bo, so for God sake; try to keep your distance from Carly.'

'You don't have to worry about that,' Bo said bitterly. 'Carly's already told me to stay away from her.'

Roma now looked uncomfortable, startled that Carly took the initiative. 'Gosh Bo, I'm sorry.'

'Really? After the speech you just gave, I find that hard to believe. My wife and I are living apart because she thinks I gambled with our daughter's life and my ex doesn't want to be seen with me anymore because of my wife's jealousy. It's all about Hope, my feelings don't matter.'

'That's not true.' Roman protested. 'Of course your feelings matter.'

Bo got up, his coffee untouched. 'No they don't. If they did, everybody would've talked Hope into coming back home ages ago and not lecture me about being patient with her or questioning my relationship with Carly. Carly's the only one who sees the situation clearly and she won't even talk to me anymore. Thanks a lot for the sound advice, big brother. It's of no help.'

Bo stormed out of the Brady Pub, the glass door almost breaking; ignoring Roman calling his name. If he felt he was living in limbo before, he felt knee deep in it now. He was furious with Hope toying with his emotions; making him guess whether she really wanted a divorce or not. She'd used the words maybe, almost like she was dangling a carrot in front of him, not seeming to care she was hurting him. Carly wanted nothing to do with him, believing she was acting on his best interest. She invoked strong feelings in him just by being herself and it was more than the kindness and protectiveness he'd been showing for her. Roman was right in a way, she was a complication. But all the same, he was very hurt she made such a drastic decision. She couldn't possibly think he would accept it just like that. Bo knew firsthand how obstinate Carly Manning could be but she should've remembered he surpassed her in obstinacy, always.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alice gave Carly a warm goodbye hug, urging her to think over what she told her. Alice Horton wasn't a woman one could refuse anything but Carly doubted she would ever have the courage to reveal her secret to Bo. She simply couldn't do it. Yet Alice's words remained in her ears, _"eventually he's going to realize you're hiding something and that will really hurt him too."_

Carly drove back to the hospital, running into Bo on the way in. They stared at each other in silence for a minute. 'We have to talk,' Bo said at last, taking her arm. Carly struggled but Bo kept a firm grip on her arm until they entered her office, closing the door behind them.

'I thought I told you to stay away from me.'

'You told me and I heard you loud and clear,' Bo replied brusquely.

'Why are you here then?' Carly demanded.

'Because we're not finished, Carly.'

Carly ran her hands through her hair in agitation. 'What exactly do you want from me?'

'Hope and I talk and talk and achieve nothing and I don't want the same to happen to us; I don't want to lose you, Carly or what we have.'

'Whatever you think we have, it's just going to make things even worse between you and your wife. What almost happened at the apartment proved I can't be your friend. Before you know it, we'll end up having an affair and you'll end up divorced. And then what do you think the town will call me then?'

Bo stared at her intently. 'Hope thinks we should get a divorce. She feels we can't make each other happy anymore.'

Carly was stunned. 'Do you agree with her?'

Bo spread his hands. 'We haven't been happy with each other for a long time, that's a fact.'

'But surely you… you won't throw away 25 years of marriage. I know you. You wouldn't do that.' Carly insisted, unable to believe what she was hearing.

'Of course I wouldn't.' Bo replied, his voice quiet. 'But what am I supposed to do Carly, force a woman who's no longer happy with me to stay married to me? And it's not like I've been happy either. I've tried, I've tried so hard and just end up getting stumped on.' He moved nearer to her, brown eyes fixed on her face. 'Do you know you're the only one who keeps me sane? That I feel less miserable whenever we talk or hang out? I called it friendship but I was just kidding myself; it's something more.'

Carly lowered her eyes. 'Bo…'

'Don't deny it.' Bo raised her chin, holding her face between his palms. 'I don't know what it is and you probably don't either but it's there. Let's be together and see what it is and where it goes.'

Carly stared at the warm brown eyes, the word yes on her lips. How she wanted to say yes! But there was her terrible secret, her affliction and the fact that it was Hope Bo really loved. Instead she closed her eyes, not wanting to see his reaction when she said…'I can't.'

Silence.

She opened them again. 'I'm sorry; I can't.' she shook her head. 'You're my ex fiancé and I care about you but I don't want to have an affair with you. Whatever's between us, it's not love. And eventually, Hope could decide she doesn't want a divorce after all. It's best we don't complicate things further, Bo.' She removed his hands gently, her heart aching at the hurt and disappointment in Bo's eyes.

'Can't you even consider…' he began.

'There's nothing to consider.' Carly shook her head firmly. 'And like I said before, it would be best we stayed away from each other.'

Bo left her office without a word. Carly forced herself not to cry this time.

That night, Bo went to The Cheating Heart and got drunk. Carly found another anonymous note, folded and placed on her door mat.

 **Leave Salem, home wrecker. You've been warned.**

'Yeah, tell it to my face.' Carly muttered angrily, already upset over Bo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

On her next day off, Carly took the train to the countryside, several miles away from Salem. The caretaker of the lake cabin she wanted to buy, a tall bluff man in his late fifties, was there waiting for her with the keys. It could hardly be described as a cabin, more like a cottage since it was a bigger than she expected. It had a front and back porch, a large furnished living room and kitchen and three bedrooms upstairs. Like Frankie said, the house stood just near the crystal clear lake, stone steps on the tiny bluff leading to a short wooden jetty over the water. The view was breathtaking and Carly immediately felt entranced and refreshed by her surroundings. It was the perfect place to hide and relax.

She called Frankie on the phone on the train ride back to Salem, giving him the offering price to pass along to the owner. The following morning he got back to her. 'He accepted, Carly.'

'Great! Send me the papers and I'll wire him the money and…'

'You don't have to do that, I bought you the house.'

'Frankie, you didn't!' Carly exclaimed.

'I did. After all those years of not being there for you, I wanted to do something for you.'

'Frankie, it's so sweet of you and I love you for it, but you didn't have to. Please let me reimburse you.'

'Don't be silly. My share of the inheritance tripled over the years, just like yours; so this house is not exactly taking the shirt off my back. Accept this gift from me, okay?'

Carly sighed, touched by his gesture. 'You're the best brother in the world. Thanks love.'

'Anytime sis. I'll send the papers over as soon as I can.'

Carly hung up and went to her bedroom. Sitting at the dressing table, she pulled out a rosewood box from the bottom drawer. Opening it, she brought out its contents, one by one. A photograph of Bo, Shawn Douglas and herself; taken by Alice with Shawn D's camera on Christmas Day, 1991. Bo's jade ring. Carly ran the back her thumb over it before taking something else out; a scroll with wooden handles. The ancient Mayan story-poem, a wedding present from Marlena. Carly could clearly visualize herself back in Mexico with Bo; in the candle lit hut, taking turns in reading it. Precious relics of her time with Bo she managed to keep hidden from Lawrence for years. Running her fingers over the calligraphic writing on the parchment, Carly began to read:

 _This is the first entry to the story; the story of how the Mayans came to be. Always in suspense, at peace and in silence. There was not yet a man or a woman. Neither were there animals or birds, fish, trees or stones._

 _In this way, the heavens existed, and also the Corzon Del Cielo- the heart of Heaven; This being the name of God and this is how he is called. The word then reached here, together came two gods and the darkness in the night... And they joined their words and thought. Then it became clear that when dawn came Man should appear._

 _"'Now that be done thusly, they said, "let the emptiness be filled. If this water withdraw and vacate space, let the land surge up and it shall be solid.''_

 _So they spoke: "Then let there be light. Let there be dawn in the heavens and on earth. There will be neither glory nor grandeur in our creation until a human creature exists."_

 _And with these words of two... the world began._

Tears slid down her cheeks.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

To help her keep to the painful resolution, Carly focused on work more than ever; spending her weekends off at the lake house. She hoped to accumulate a sizeable amount of vacation time so she could spend more time there; keeping out of everyone's way except for Alice whom she visited and occasionally joined Adrienne for drinks at The Cheating Heart. Frankie and Nicholas called her on the phone often to check on her, Carly amusing them with stories of her cooking struggles at the lake house; including the failed attempt to make raisin bread. However after meticulously following the cookbooks' instructions, Carly slowly made headway. But the nightmares didn't stop. Most nights Carly would wake up screaming and trembling all over; longing for Bo's comforting arms and his soothing words. But he kept away from her like she asked, not even a text message came from him. As the weeks passed, Carly kept reminding herself she did the right thing, her love for him notwithstanding. But all the same, she missed him agonizingly.

One evening after work, Carly was at the supermarket shopping for groceries; reaching out for a box of cereal when a hand reached for it at the same time. Carly blinked at who the hand belonged to. 'Roman…' she said, facing Bo's brother. They'd seen very little of each other since she came back and his attitude towards her had been more cagey than cold. 'Hi.'

'Hi, Carly.' Roman replied quietly, withdrawing his hand.

Carly placed the box of cereal in her trolley, looking at Roman squarely. She was innocent of what they all thought of her, so she had no reason to be uncomfortable around him. 'How have you been?' she asked.

'Great, thanks.'

'How's Bo?'

'He's in California.'

'Is he working on a case?' Carly asked, knowing her ex fiancé enough to guess he missed being on the field. As the Commissioner of Police, Bo spent more time behind a desk.

'Oh no, nothing like that,' Roman replied. 'Kimberly has leukemia and her best chance is a bone marrow transplant.'

So Bo went over to donate some of his;like the loving brother he is, Carly thought. 'Poor Kim. I really hope it helps her.'

'We're keeping our fingers crossed.'

Carly nodded. 'Okay then. See you later, Roman.'

'Wait a bit,' Roman stopped her, his hand on her arm. Carly swallowed, bracing herself for more unpleasantness. She was yet to forgive Justin for what he said to her at the wake and she wasn't going to allow Roman bash her as well.

'Did you and Bo have a fight?' was Roman's surprising question.

'Why would you ask me that?' Carly demanded, yanking her arm away. 'What did I dothis time?'

Roman blinked, taken aback. 'Take it easy, I'm not accusing you of anything.'

'Then why are you asking me a question like that?' Carly snapped, not backing down. 'I had to tell Bo to stay away just to make Hope and both families happy. I've done all I could to stay out of their way. And you expect me not to think you're about to accuse me of something? Why don't you just say what you really feel, Roman; you're not happy I came back here at all. I'm aware I picked the wrong time to return to Salem. But I came back to for my own reasons and none of them has to do with getting Bo back. You know me enough to realize I don't deserve all this Rom, I don't. Is it because what Billie did? You're all likening me to her?' Frankie had told her all about the Billie/Bo and Hope saga, which had appalled and disgusted her; bitterly sure Billie would have done the same if she and Bo had stayed together.

'It's not that either.' Roman said roughly.

'Then what? Hope's bent on believing I'm out to ruin her life, when all she has to do is put her own house in order and not let her jealousy get the better of her. I will not apologize for my past with Bo and that's what it is, the past. I can imagine the Hortons seeing me as a threat but not your family, Roman. Not yours!'

Roman took her arm again and this time pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. Momentarily stunned, Carly awkwardly hugged him back.

Roman pulled back a bit, staring down at her solemnly. ''You're right. And I'm sorry, Carly; I really am. To be honest, I never thought you came back for that.'

Carly sighed, lowering her eyes. 'I just want some peace in my life, Roman. Is it too much to ask, for the family to give me some benefit of the doubt?'

Roman couldn't tell Carly the unfair general hostility was more than she thought it was; it would just hurt her feelings further. It wasn't only about being on Hope's side, despite the fact she was behaving like a fool. With the trouble going on between Hope and Bo right now, Bo might fall in love with Carly all over again. Without Lawrence and Vivian's interference, they would've been married ages ago and Roman personally doubted Bo would've abandoned Carly for Hope. No man in his right mind would give up a woman like Carly Manning. The love she and Bo shared so long ago was what made her a bigger threat than Billie, not anything they felt she would do. Billie had truly loved Bo but then turned against him. It was unthinkable Carly would do the same, but just by being herself Hope was already threatened and Bo was stuck in the middle. Caroline especially wanted things to remain the same, not the eruption of an explosive love triangle and Ciara a victim of a broken home.

'You have the right to be angry,' Roman held on to Carly's hand. 'I asked you if you guys fought because… well before he left town, Bo was sort of short tempered, snapping at everyone.' Which was putting it mildly, he and Abe almost got their heads bitten off. Bo was hot tempered but his behavior really baffled them.

'We didn't fight. I just told him it was best we didn't hang out and I stand by it. I got tired of being blamed by everyone.'

I'm sorry you felt you had to shun Bo, Carly. I guess he didn't take it well.'

Carly's heart sank at the thought of their last encounter. 'I had no choice. And I think this time away will give him the chance to cool off and see it's the best solution.'

'I don't think it's the best solution myself, Carly. There's no reason why you and Bo can't be friends.'

Oh yes, there is, thought Carly.'There are many reasons, Roman. If I want to avoid trouble, that's how it's going to be and how it's going to stay.' She squeezed the hand still entwined with hers, before letting go. 'I'm glad at least you don't think I'm out to wreak Bo's marriage.'

'I never thought that about you, not for a second.' Roman said vehemently, meaning it. Would it be so bad after all, if his brother did fall back in love with Carly, he suddenly thought. Carly would never take Bo's child away from him or torment him with hints of divorce. Sentiments aside, he was angry with Hope, fed up with her behavior. But in the end, Bo will forgive her like he's done many times.

'Thank you,' Carly said gruffly, hiding her real emotions. 'I'll see you around. Let me know how things work out for Kimberly, okay?'

'Sure.' Roman watched her go in silence. There was something different about Carly, yet she was the same feisty woman he met on his return from his long captivity. Without even trying, she could easily win back Bo but like she said, had no intention of doing so. The more Roman thought about it, the more he began to suspect Carly was avoiding Bo for more reasons than not wanting more resentment from the two families.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A few days later, Nathan's hand slipped in the middle of a surgery; almost causing serious damage to the patient he and Carly were operating on. Carly was furious; summoning him to her office afterwards as she didn't want to embarrass him in front of the nurses. 'I'm sure I don't have to tell you about being completely focused when you have a scalpel in your hand. Do you have any idea what could've happened?'

'I'm sorry Dr. Manning,' Nathan muttered, not meeting her eyes.

'I hope you are Nathan, because it can never happen again. Whatever's going on with you, try to keep it at the back of your mind in the O.R next time. You can go.' Carly sat down to deal with some paperwork on her desk. Nathan paused, his hand on the doorknob. He turned. 'Dr. Manning… I need to talk to someone. If I don't, I'll… I'll just go nuts.'

Carly looked up. Nathan's face was flushed and angry but resolute. She indicated the chair opposite her and he sat down. 'What's on your mind?'

Nathan sighed. 'I do have a lot on my mind and it's killing me. It's… it's Melanie.'

'Melanie?' Carly's eyebrows rose up.

'I'm sure you know like everyone else, Phillip Kiriakis' asked her to marry him.'

Carly did. While she thought Melanie was a bit young to embark on such a serious step, the girl seemed to be head over heels in love with Phillip; spotting a large diamond engagement ring on her finger. Now that she was in Melanie's good books, she was already invited to the wedding, which would be in a month's time. 'Of course.' She replied.

Nathan bit his lower lip and Carly immediately caught on. 'You're in love with her.'

'Damn it, yes.' Nathan was glad to let out what's been giving him heartache. 'I didn't know what I felt for her until she told me she and Phillip were going to get married. And it's partly my fault; I chose to date Stephanie Johnson but it was never really serious between us. I never felt for Stephanie the way I feel for Melanie.'

'I see.' New generation, new love triangles; Carly thought as she looked at Nathan's earnest face. 'Does Stephanie know about this?' she asked.

'She's always known but I guess she thought I'll get over Mel eventually. I thought so too since it's always been Phillip for Mel even though she and I seemed to have a connection when we first met. I know what I feel for Melanie Layton now,' Nathan said softly. 'I love her so much. I can't think of anything or anyone but her. And now… she's going to marry someone else.'

Carly rubbed her nose thoughtfully. 'Well, this is a real tight situation; Nathan.' She replied, feeling sorry for him.

'It is,' Nathan said bitterly. 'And there's nothing I can do about it. Phillip Kiriakis is a jackass. He's not going to make her happy, if he's anything like his old man.'

'I'm not in a position to give you advice, Nathan. But if it's eating you alive this much…' Carly hesitated then continued, 'maybe you should just tell Melanie how you feel. Get it off your chest once and for all and hear what she'll say.'

'I'm not sure I can do that,' Nathan replied quietly, looking down at his hands.

'It's the only option open to you right now. Once she walks down the aisle, there's nothing you can do.'

Nathan stood up, shrugging his shoulders. 'I'll think about it.' he held out his hand and Carly shook it. 'Thanks, Dr. Manning.'

'Anytime.' Carly wondered if he would really take the plunge and tell Melanie the truth. The situation reminded her of what happened years ago; Bo finally chasing her and admitting his love after she married Victor. Carly wondered if she did the right thing, telling Nathan to admit his feelings to Melanie. Melanie loved Phillip as far as she knew but now that she knew Melanie better, Carly doubted Phillip Kiriakis was the right man for her. He was more like Victor than Bo; arrogant, condescending and so sure of himself. Nathan was more down to earth, albeit rather reserved. Carly could only hope that if marriage to Phillip was what she wanted, Melanie would let Nathan down gently.

'I hope she does too.' Daniel said when Carly confided in him. 'At least it will give him some closure. There's nothing worse than being in love with someone who doesn't feel the same way about you.'

'I know,' Carly replied, thinking about Bo and angrily brushing the thought aside. Her case was different because she and Bo didn't belong together; will never belong together. 'Which makes you more than thankful for what you and Chloe have.' In spite of the age gap, Carly could see how much her old friend and his fiancée loved each other.

'I'm thankful for it every day of my life,' Daniel replied warmly. 'I can't imagine my life without Chloe.'

'So when are you guys going to tie the knot? At this rate, Melanie and Phillip will get married before you do.'

'All in good time, Manning.' Daniel patted her shoulder. 'Trust me, you'll be the first to know.' As he spoke, Chloe Lane stepped out of the elevator and hurried over to them, her beautiful face all aglow with excitement. 'Sweetheart!' she flung herself at Daniel, blue eyes sparkling. 'I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby!'

'Are you serious?' Daniel exclaimed, delight all over his face as he hugged her.

'I'm absolutely serious. It's certain this time, I had an ultrasound. I'm so sorry I did it without you but I wanted to be sure there was a baby in there before telling you.' She held up a photo and with a trembling hand, Daniel took it from her. 'My God… this is our baby,' he said softly, staring down at the image. 'Our baby Chloe…' he hugged her tightly, kissing her.

'Congratulations you two,' Carly said softly, suddenly feeling a sharp ache in her heart.

Chloe beamed at her. 'Thanks Carly.'

Daniel kept gazing at the photograph in his hand. 'It's so amazing…' he whispered. 'Our baby, right there.'

Neither of them noticed the expression on Carly's face; the expression of sheer pain.

 _'I can't wait to have a brother or sister; or both!' Shawn Douglas said enthusiastically._

 _Bo's eyes met hers, an amused expression on his face. 'Two at once? Well Carly, do you hear that; looks that we're going to have to work real fast on this one!'_

Carly turned away to hide her tears. The jubilant couple didn't know when she walked away, lost in their sheer happiness.

.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bo turned on the light and closed the door behind him, dropping his bag by the door. Kimberly was on the mend and very grateful to him. He was glad he was able to help her but even gladder to be home. For the first time since Hope moved out with Ciara, he didn't feel depressed returning to an empty house. The clock read two minutes past eleven. Carly was either at the hospital or already asleep. He had a lot to say to her. Making up his mind, he pulled picked up the receiver.

Carly was reading in bed when her phone rang. As Bo was using his landline she didn't recognize the number. 'Hello?'

'Hi Carly, it's me.' Bo said, greatly hoping she won't hang up on him.

'Hi.' Carly gripped the phone, the sound of Bo's voice further reminding her how much she'd missed him. 'Are you back from your trip?'

'Yeah, how did you know about that?' Bo asked, surprised.

'Roman told me. How's Kim?'

'Thankfully on the mend. The last scan she did showed no more cancer cells.'

'Oh … that's wonderful news. And you, are you okay?'

'I'm more than fine. Listen, I need to see you. Can you come over to my place tomorrow?'

Silence.

'Carly,I'll come by the hospital or your place if I have to if that what it takes to get you to talk to me.'

'I don't want any more trouble with your wife, Bo.'

'This so called arrangement's gone long enough and Hope's not going to be a problem, trust me. I want to see you, tomorrow.' Bo's tone allowed no argument.

Carly bristled at the commanding tone, inclined to tell him he wasn't the boss of her hence didn't have to obey him. But Bo will persist until she agreed, she knew him all too well. 'Fine. I'll be at your place, let's say noon.'

'Great. See you then.'

Bo hung up, his heart lifting. The trip to California had not only helped his sister, it had helped him as well. Far away from Salem; during the quiet times when he was alone, Bo had used those times to think. He'd felt ashamed of what he'd asked of Carly the last time they saw each other; it hadn't been fair to her at all and he got off easy. He thought a lot about her, about Hope and what Roman had said. Now he finally knew what was in his heart and Carly was going to know it when she came tomorrow.

What he felt for Carly was deep, rekindled love and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Carly showed up as promised and the first thing Bo noticed was her hair was back to its original chestnut waves, with a few needle-thin blonde highlights. 'You look great,' he said, leading her by the hand inside. Now that he realized what he felt for Carly, it took a lot of restraint from him not to clasp her in his arms and cover her with kisses. Carly looked round, remembering when the house was Jennifer and Jack's and how it was the last house she visited before saying goodbye to Bo. 'Would you like a drink?'

'No thanks, I'm good.' Carly pushed back some strands of hair from her forehead, more than curious to find out what Bo had to say this time. 'So, what's going on?' she asked, sitting down on the couch. Bo sat next to her, wondering how to begin. Now that she was here, he suddenly found it difficult to put his feelings into words.

'Bo, what's wrong?' Carly asked apprehensively.

'Nothing's wrong,' Bo assured her, finding his tongue at last. He took her hand, holding it between his. 'First off… I'm really sorry about that other day, when… when I...'

'You have nothing to apologize for,' began Carly but Bo shook his head firmly, squeezing her hand. 'You do deserve an apology Carly; I had no right to ask you that, not you. You were the one who dragged me out of the dark place I was living in when you first came to Salem. You changed my life, made me whole again. You deserve better than what I asked of you.'

'Bo… it's really okay, I'm not upset about it at all. But if it makes you feel better, I accept your apology.'

'You know what would really make me feel better; is if we end this stupid thing we've been doing and be together, permanently.'

Carly stared at him. 'What?'

'There's no better way to do this so I'll just come right out and say it… I've fallen in love with you, all over again.' Bo said softly, freeing a hand to caress her neck.

'I don't understand,' Carly moved away from his touch and rose to her feet, unable to believe what she was hearing.

'I know it's not something you expected to hear,' Bo got up. 'But it's true. This time away made me realize what I've been feeling about you all this time. I love you and I want to be with you from now on.'

'Oh my God…' Carly murmured, was serious. She wanted to burst with happiness and tell him she loved him too and kiss him breathless. You can't do that, Carly. If he finds out what happened to you and what you did... the vicious voice in her head reminded her. Besides, there was a nagging doubt in her mind. So she backed up; folding her arms. 'What about Hope?' she asked, forcing her voice to be cold.

'What about her?' Bo demanded.

'25 years of marriage and memories is a lot to throw away, so you can't expect me to believe you're willing to do that, Bo. We only had 3 years.'

'It doesn't mean I'm not capable of loving you again. We're not exactly total strangers here.'

'That's true, we're not. But… you've been with Hope forever; she's the mother of three of your children… your soul mate. If I was still here when she came back, you probably would've gone back to her.'

'How could you _say_ that, Carly!' Bo was appalled and angry. 'I _loved_ you!'

'But our love wasn't enough to keep us together!' Carly cried. 'Even before Vivian attacked me at the hospital, we were always fighting, Bo, you know that. And I saw how Hope's "death" hurt you, I still remember the times you were so cruel. I understood your pain but it still hurt, because I loved you so much and I was human. That's what would've happened, you would've left me for her.'

'Neither of us know what would've happened then,' Bo said harshly, moving closer to her. 'And I don't want to talk about that time, Carly. The day you left was the most miserable day of my life. I moved on eventually but it doesn't mean I ever forgot you. Years ago, you came at the crucial time I thought my life was over. My marriage was on the rocks when you came back and I found myself wondering what my feelings for you were. I'm not a kid, I know what they are.' He held her face. When Carly said nothing, Bo lowered his head to kiss her only for her to pull away, avoiding his eyes.

'What we had… was a life time ago.'

'And it's still there, princess. You can't tell me you don't feel the same way.'

But Carly shook her head, standing her ground and hating herself for what she must do. 'I don't. I really do care about you Bo, but I don't. Besides, somewhere along the line Hope will realize she wants to give her marriage another try and you will realize how much you miss her.

'There's no way that's going to happen.'

'It will.'

'Well I'm just going to tell her the truth then, that I'm in love with someone else, you!' Bo snapped.

'You say that now but later on you're going to see I'm not the woman for you. I didn't come back to Salem to break up your marriage and I don't want to be the reason why you and Hope get a divorce.'

'What are you talking about?' Bo was now confused. 'You didn't break up my marriage, Hope left me and you know how much I tried reasoning with her.'

'And suddenly along the line, I ended up being the reason you feel your marriage isn't worth saving anymore.'

'That's not true, you're simply twisting everything! I love you, I want a second chance with you, why won't you believe that?'

Carly was about to reply when a sound came from her pocket. Bo swore as she drew her beeper out. 'It's the hospital. I have to go.'

'We're not finished.'

'We are.' Carly looked him in the eye. 'And we're not having this conversation again. Goodbye Bo.'

'Carly.'

She turned, her face pale and drawn.

'Years ago, you told me love's something that happens, something you feel. The whole time we've been talking, you've avoided saying it but I know you love me as much as l love you, princess.' Bo stared hard at her. 'That's why I'm not giving up on us, not ever.'

Standing at the door, he watched her walk to her car. In time, he'll get through with her and they will have that second chance.

'Damn you, Lawrence. Damn you and your soul to hell.' Carly muttered as she drove back to the hospital; angry tears rolling down her cheeks.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After speaking to Hope over the phone, Bo picked up Ciara from school; the child overjoyed to see him. After taking her for ice cream, Bo took her to the house to give her what he brought home from California, a snow globe she was very pleased with. Bo's mind was full of Carly but he managed to focus attention on his daughter.

'Look Daddy, a bracelet.' Ciara picked it up from the rug. 'Is it Mummy's?'

Bo took it from her. It was made of rose gold, with tiny diamonds. 'It's Carly's,' he said, immediately recognizing the antique piece Carly always wore on her right wrist. It once belonged to her mother; so she told him years ago. It must have slipped off her wrist when she was around earlier.

'Oh.' Ciara said uncertainly.

Bo looked at her sharply. 'Honey, Carly's a very good person and I want you to get to know her. Don't listen to what people say about her.'

Ciara nodded, suddenly remembering something. 'Grandma and I saw her one day. And… she acted weird.'

'What do you mean "weird"?'

'She looked at me and then she started crying.'

Bo stared at his daughter, amazed. Crying?'Honey, are you sure about this?'

'Yes, Daddy.' Ciara said earnestly. 'She cried like something about me made her very sad and then she just turned and walked away.'

Carly crying at the sight of Ciara. Why?And Caroline was there at the time,how could she be so heartless not to even mention it to him! Bo's mind turned over to Carly, trying to figure out the reason behind her behavior. Was she sad because she never had another child? Carly hoped to have at least three more with him until Dr. Alvarez's painful diagnosis, which she'd taken very hard. He'd done all he could to console her, assuring her of his love; even willing to adopt if she wanted. 'Tell me what happened that day, exactly like it happened; whatever you remember.' Bo instructed.

Ciara frowned thoughtfully, describing the incident bit by bit, Bo listening. From what Ciara told him they were tears of misery, not mere sadness. Bo had no idea what it was but it was obvious, Carly was hiding something. Knowing how stubborn she was, Bo knew it won't do any good to confront her about it. It was going to take a lot of patience on his part to get her to open up to him. He loved Carly more than enough to give her that.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

… I've fallen in love with you, all over again. Carly couldn't get Bo's words out of her tried arguing to herself Bo was simply confused and feeling lonely and vulnerable but she'd seen the sincerity on his face. It was the look he often gave her when they were still together. He was willing to leave Hope for her, something she never thought for a second would happen, in spite of her own love for him. She should be happy, delirious with joy at the prospect of a second chance with him. Instead, Carly Manning felt herself sinking further and further in despair.

Broken, damaged…. a wept, covering her face with her hands.

'Oh boo hoo… the lady's feeling sorry for herself,' a taunting voice sounded at her elbow. Carly sprang to her feet, shocked at sight of the ghost of her tormentor perched on her filing cabinet. '"Will all the water in the ocean wash this blood from my hands?"' Lawrence quoted the famous line from _Macbeth_ maliciously.

'Go to hell,' Carly spat.

'Oh, I'm already there, no thanks to you Katarina. But even in death, I haunt you and to my delight, standing between you and that peasant you love so much.'

'He's worth ten of you!'

'So you made oh so obvious,' Lawrence said coldly, mirth gone. 'I gave you everything but it just wasn't enough for you, you had to keep lusting after Bo Brady.'

'You lured me away from him…' Carly sobbed, 'and then you ruined my life, you ruined me for good!'

'I like to see it more as a punishment, a punishment you deserved. And frankly, I'm surprised Brady managed to bring himself to love you again. Much as it nauseates me to admit you love him, you held yourself apart all the same. You kept secrets and more secrets from him; he never exactly had all of you. Just like me; looks like we have something in common after all.'

'No you don't! He's nothing like you, you're a monster and he's everything good! He still is!'

'And yet… he still doesn't know your secret,' Lawrence murmured. 'Of course he doesn't. You want to spare him pain and make him keep thinking you're still his golden princess.'

Carly glared at him, hating him.

'So near and yet so far,' Lawrence sneered. 'You're beyond the pale now, Katarina Von Leuschner and I'm beside myself with glee knowing you can never be with Bo Brady. I saw to that before you murdered me, didn't I? Hence, poetic justice. Ta ta!'

The room was empty again. Carly sank to the floor, feeling sick to her stomach.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

That evening, Bo wasted no time confronting Caroline over what Ciara told him and she reluctantly confirmed it.

'And you didn't think it was strange Carly behaved like that?'

'Of course I thought it was strange but I didn't think it was that important to tell you.' as she said those words, Caroline immediately realized how heartless she sounded.

' _Mum!_ ' Bo exclaimed, appalled.

'She was probably thinking of what might have been and no wonder,' his mother snapped defensively. 'She made her choice to leave you for Lawrence!'

'I'm going to say this one more time,' Bo said coldly, ' What happened that last day was a mutual decision, a very painful one but mutual. It's not like Carly heartlessly dumped me because she didn't. Of everyone, it looks like the most hostility towards Carly's been coming from you and Victor. I still can't believe you would be this way to her. After everything she meant to this family, what she meant to me.'And what she still means to me, he wanted to add. But Bo was not going to let the family know he was in love with Carly, not until he got through with her. She refused to take his calls and wasn't at the loft when he went to look for her, after dropping off Ciara at the mansion.

'You can defend her all you want but I don't trust her, she came back here with a hidden agenda. For all I know, she was just putting on an act and from what I see, you've fallen for it. You should be concentrating on putting your marriage together, not keep trailing after that woman. It's about time you realize your priorities.'

'Carly cries at the very sight of my daughter, and all you can do is stand her and accuse her of a hidden agenda. Your hatred for Carly's just making you a person I don't recognize.'

'I don't hate her.' Caroline denied hotly.

'Oh yes you do Mum,' Bo said harshly. 'You pretty much confirmed it just now; you don't care why she reacted that way or care to know. All I can say is this; tell Frankie the same thing when the time comes. If you can talk about his flesh and blood that way to me and mean it, then you can say that to him as well.'

Caroline's face went red at the mention of Frankie, biting her lip. But it was too last to take back her words. She could only turn away and disgusted, Bo left the Pub, slamming the door behind him. Carly wasn't at the hospital nor was she at home. Bo then called Adrienne in the hope she was visiting her but drew a blank there too. Where could she be?

Bo dialed her number again, and after ringing went into voicemail. 'Princess, it's me. Where are you? Please call me;we still got a lot to talk about. I meant what I said. I love you, very much. Call me okay?'

I lost you once princess; I'm not going to lose you again. With every breath in me, I'll defend you to the death.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Carly's mind and heart was too full of worry and misery. Even with the lingering doubt Bo was over Hope, she believed his declaration of love. And yet so many things stood between them. She was on the roof where she and Bo danced on years ago; they were young and happily in love back then. She could still remember their song playing and Bo's arms round her, their lips locked in passionate kisses, gentle hands caressing each other. She also remembered the terrible period Bo hid his illness from her, not wishing to burden her at first until he got so ill he confessed it all to her, begging her forgiveness for pushing her away. And she too had kept secrets from him and he'd given her love and understanding. But the present situation was far too different; it stood like a hard, granite obstacle between them.

I should never have come back here, Carly thought. Instead of peace, my life's even more complicated. What do I do now… leave Salem- my home – again? How could I have known Bo will fall in love with me again… when I'm no longer the woman I once was and what I'm keeping from him? So near… and yet I'm so far away from Bo; just like Lawrence said. When will the nightmares and inner torment end?

Her iPhone rang again, the caller I.D revealing to be Bo, again. She let it ring and when it ceased, checked her voicemail. Princess, it's me. Where are you? Please call me; we still got a lot to talk about. I meant what I said. I love you, very much. Call me okay?

'I love you too, Bo.' Carly whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. 'More than you'll ever know. If only I could let you know how much I love you.' She turned off the phone. Even if she accumulated enough vacation time and hid at the lake house, she couldn't avoid Bo forever. Telling him the whole truth was a no brainer but hurting him by telling him they can't be together was a scene she wasn't looking forward to. And there was still that nagging doubt Bo wasn't completely over Hope. If she didn't have her secrets and her affliction, that alone would stand between them, she would constantly be uncertain Bo was really happy with her and not yearning for Hope at the back of his mind. And there was Hope too, she'll be furious and will never forgive them both. And the Brady family will never accept her; while the Hortons, except Alice, will lay all the blame at her door if Bo divorced Hope. Carly bit her lip, closing her eyes. She couldn't let Bo leave his wife for her. Therefore she will have to have to choose the lesser of two evils… let him down brutally enough to make him forget about her and stay with Hope. It was the only way.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bo called Carly after giving her a week's grace and once again, his call immediately went to voicemail. Exasperated, he hung up. _Enough's enough!_ He thought. He understood Carly's doubts and worries but he was going to convince her she was the woman he wanted. Everyone can say what they liked but eventually they'll simply have to get used to the idea and realize his happiness was what counted. He'll protect Carly from their slights and sneers, make her as happy as she made him. The wheels were already in motion to end his marriage. Opening a drawer, Bo pulled out the divorce papers he got a few days ago, scanning through them once again and feeling no guilt or regret. He'll always care about Hope but he was no longer in love with her and she was right, they hadn't been happy with each other for a long time. He was the one always waiting for her to think things through and come back home, because of his love for her. Now that love has changed and he was the one who wanted out and start again. Carly Manning was his future and his future was with her.

Slipping them back in, Bo slipped his phone into his pocket and found his car keys. First stop, the florist's to buy a bouquet of flowers and then to the hospital to give them to Carly and talk it out with her. He'll promise not to rush her and take it slow if she wanted but he wasn't going to leave without hearing a 'yes' and 'I love you too,' from her.

With a spring on his step, Bo opened the door, almost colliding with Hope who was about to ring the doorbell. 'Hey.' She said quietly. 'Were you on your way out?'

'Actually yes. What's up? Did Ciara forget something?' Bo asked, forcing down his impatience.

'No, nothing like that.' Hope entered the house and Bo closed the door, wondering what she wanted. Since his return from California, they hardly spoke expect for talks about Ciara and work. 'What's going on, Hope?' he asked.

Hope turned to him, her face pale and eyes suddenly damp as though she'd been forcing them back. 'It's Grandma… Bo. She's very ill… and the doctor said she's… she's…' she burst into tears.

Shocked and saddened Bo drew her into his arms, impatience immediately gone. 'Oh no, no… not Mrs. H!' Alice Horton was the very pillar and strength of the family and he couldn't imagine their lives without her. Alice was loving, warm and always supportive. Of course she was in her nineties but she's always been physically strong, her mind safe from the ravages of time. Bo drew Hope to the couch, sitting next to her. 'Is it really bad, there's no hope for her?' he asked, passing her a box of Kleenex.

Hope sniffled, taking one and dabbing her eyes. 'There isn't, nothing can be done for her. Aunt Maggie's already ringing up the family out of town to come home. Bo, what are we going to do without Gram? She's always been larger than life… always there for us to turn to. I love her so much, I can't bear losing her!'

'I know, I love her too, Hope.' Bo hugged her, tears filling his eyes at the thought of Alice, a woman he loved so dearly, leaving them forever.

'Will you come to the house with me? She wants to see you.'

'Of course… of course I will, you don't have to ask. We'll go now.'

His business with Carly can wait, in the meantime.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bo saw Alice Horton alone and it took a huge effort from him not to weep at the sight of her looking so pale and frail against the pillows. Sitting on the chair next to her bed he took her hand , forcing his tears back. Her hand was frail and hot from the fever raging in her. 'Mrs. H… it's Bo.' He said softly.

The old woman opened her eyes, a faint smile on her lips on seeing him.

'I'm so sorry.'

'Don't be sorry, darling. Death is inevitable and I'm moving on to be with my Tom… and Addie. For a person my age, it's the next great adventure.'

'What will I do without you?'

'You'll move on and be as strong as you've always been, Bo. Strong, loyal and loving. You've always managed to find strength in anything you do. I know you're going to be alright.'

Bo pressed his lips against her hand. Alice was dying, leaving them all behind. There was never going to be another woman like her. Blinking back his tears, he said, 'It's not going to be the same without you, Mrs. H; especially with how things have changed between Hope and me.'

'It's different this time, isn't it?'

Bo nodded. There was no sense beating round the bush, something he never did with Alice. 'I've fallen in love with Carly again, Mrs. H.'

Alice squeezed his hand in reply.

'You're not angry with me?'

'I can never be angry with you. Have you told her?'

'Yes but she doesn't believe me. She's come up with all sorts of reasons why we can never be together, Hope being the main reason.'

'But this what you truly want, a future with Carly?'

'I want it more than anything, Mrs. H.' Bo said frankly.

'Then follow your heart, darling. Fight for her if you have to and be happy with her. And... keep being the wonderful person you've always been.'

Bo smiled through his tears. 'You've always believed in me, Mrs. H. And for that… I thank you.'

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Melanie saw Nathan making his way to the elevators, his face pale and grief stricken. 'Nathan, wait up!' she ran to him, taking his arm. 'What's wrong?'

'I can't talk right now, Mel.'

'Please tell me,' Melanie pleaded. 'What's going on?'

Nathan sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes. 'I just got a call from Grandma. Gram Alice's dying. The family's at her house right now and I'm going over there.'

'Oh Nathan… I'm sorry, so sorry!' Melanie whispered, knowing how much Alice meant to the Hortons. She hugged him tightly, feeling Nathan's arms round her and a sudden rush of tenderness for him. Since her engagement to Phillip, there had been a lot of awkwardness between them, added with Nathan's coldness towards her.

'Thanks, Mel.'

'Oh, you don't have to thank me, you know how much I care about you.'

Nathan pulled away, his face now hard. 'Do you?'

Melanie was very surprised by his question. 'Of course I do.'

'Then _why_ are you marrying Kiriakis?' Nathan spat, his anger and frustration finally let loose.

'What has that got to do with anything?' Melanie demanded.

'You just don't get it do you? You think it's been easy for me watching you with him, wearing his expensive rock, knowing you're going to be his wife and have his kids someday? You've been toying with me, probably wondering if I'll ever speak up.'

'I don't know what you're talking about!' Melanie snapped back. 'You started dating Stephanie all of a sudden so who's been toying with who here? Why should me marrying Phillip bother you now?'

'Because I love you, damn it!' Nathan snarled, his eyes blazing. Melanie backed away, stunned.

'There… I've said it, I love you with my heart and soul, Melanie Layton.' Nathan said bitterly. 'I might as well admit it. I know it's my fault, for not seeing it sooner. But I have and you might as well know how I feel about you.'

He loves me… and this whole time I thought… Melanie was speechless.

'I have to go.' Nathan pressed the button, feeling drained after his outburst.

'Nathan wait…' Melanie pleaded.

'Just leave me alone. I've said it all and I don't need to hear the pity speech.'

He stepped into the elevator, Melanie's eyes staring at him as the doors closed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Without looking up from the chart, Carly picked up the receiver after three rings. 'Dr. Manning,' she said, taking down some notes.

'Hello Carly, it's Julie Williams.'

Carly put down her pen, surprised to suddenly receive a call from her. 'Hello, Julie. Is something wrong?'

'Can you come over to the house right away? It's grandma. She's…I'm afraid the end's near for her.'

'Oh no.' Carly whispered, shocked. 'I'm so sorry.'

'She's been asking for you; she really wants to see you, Carly. Can you come over right away?'

'Of course, of course… I'll be there, I'm on my way.'

'Great, thank you.' Julie hung up.

Carly discarded the white coat and reached for her purse, hands trembling and heart heavy.

.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'What are you doing here now?' Hope demanded on seeing Carly at the door.

'Hope now's not the time or place; move aside and let her in.' Maggie said, firmly.

In no mood to argue with Hope Brady, Carly neatly side stepped her without so much as a glance at her face, her mind only on Alice.

'Are you kidding me? She's not family, she has no right to be here.' Hope protested.

'For god sake Hope, show some respect and don't make another exhibition of yourself!' Julie hissed, grabbing her half-sister by the arm. 'Do you want to make a scene here, in front of the family? Like it or not, Grandma asked to see her so please keep quiet.'

Hope glared at her and at Carly who wasn't even looking at her direction. 'Am… am I too late?' she asked Maggie.

Maggie shook her head, her expression grave. 'Nathan's in there with her right now.'

'But she looked so well the last time I saw her, how did this happen? When did she fall ill?'

'A few days ago, the doctor thought her fever would break but her temperature just got higher. Then when he said there was nothing he could do, she said… she said she wanted to die in her own home.'

Carly shook her head. 'I'm so sorry, Maggie.' She turned to Julie who walked up to them. 'I'm sorry, Julie.'

Julie patted her shoulder in reply. 'This day had to come eventually but I guess we hoped Grandma would live to be a hundred. She's always been so strong.'

'Does Bo know? And what about Shawn Douglas, Bill and Jennifer, have you called them?'

'They're already on their way. And Bo came by to see her this morning.' Maggie replied. 'He left after getting a call from the station.'

Carly thought about Bo, her heart aching for him. He loved "Mrs. H", as he affectionately called her, very dearly. She glanced at Hope, who was pointedly looking out of the window, arms folded; ignoring them.

Nathan came out, dabbing his eyes with a hanky. Maggie hugged him in silence while Julie touched Carly's arm. 'You can go in now.'

Alice's room was surrounded by roses and on small tables, various framed photographs of the family. Carly walked up to the bed, staring down at Alice before sitting down beside her, taking her hand. Alice's eyes opened slowly and peered at her, a faint smile of recognition on her pale lips. 'Carly. Thank you for coming.' She murmured, squeezing Carly's fingers with the little strength she had left.

Carly nodded, unable to speak; her eyes blinking rapidly.

'No… no tears, dear. I've reached my journey's end.' Alice soothed. 'But I… couldn't go without seeing you one more time. 'To tell you something.'

'What's that?' Carly whispered, her voice shaking.

'What happened to you, should never happen to any woman. It should never have happened to you. But I believe… fate brought you back at this time… for a reason.'

'I don't understand.'

'Your future… is going to be wonderful; more than enough to make up for the past. But you must embrace it, when he comes to you.'

Carly shook her head, still not comprehending.

'You and Bo…' Alice squeezed her hand again, 'belong together.'

Carly was stunned. 'Mrs Horton…' she began.

'You belong together.' Alice repeated, interrupting her. 'You may not see it yet but in time… you will. I know what you're thinking… Hope is my granddaughter. I love her very much but I can admit she's been treating Bo badly. If her marriage was that important to her, she would fix it, not keep her husband dangling… or pass blame to you.'

'But it still doesn't mean…' Carly was disinclined to argue with a dying woman but the prospect of her and Bo getting back together was inconceivable.

'I know so, Carly.' Alice interrupted again. 'I just wish I could be here… to see you happy at last. But you must also tell him… what you told me, Carly. You have to… eventually.'

Carly's eyes welled up as she lowered her head to kiss Alice on the forehead. The old woman managed to turn her head to kiss Carly on the cheek. 'I love you, darling girl.' She said faintly.

'I love you too,' Carly sobbed, tears sliding down her cheeks as Alice Horton closed her eyes for the last time. Carly kissed the hand clasped in hers, feeling it go slack as the life left it. 'God speed Alice,' she whispered, looking at the pale face; serene and peaceful in death. 'God speed.'

Tears streaming down her cheeks, Carly got up to inform the people outside that the matriarch of the Horton clan was dead.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bo was told the sad news by Maggie over the phone and was instructed to inform the Bradys. After ringing them up, Bo went over to the Horton house to console Hope. Carly went back to the hospital and informed Lexie, feeling it was her duty to inform the hospital staff. She went back to her office and wept for the kind, warm-hearted woman whose passing had already left a void in her life, the tears she couldn't shed for Lawrence coming out in wracked sobs.

There was a knock on her door. When she didn't answer, there was another knock and she raised her head. 'Come in.' Daniel poked his head in, his expression sober, indicating Lexie had already told him. 'You have a visitor.'

He opened the door wider and a man entered. For a few seconds Carly was rigid with shock, unable to believe her eyes. Then she walked round her desk and ran into his arms, which immediately enfolded her. Daniel left them alone, closing the door behind him.

'Marcus, oh Marcus, is it _really_ you?' Carly wept, hugging him tightly.

'Of course it's me… it's me Carly.' Dr. Marcus Hunter, her dear friend and former colleague, pulled back to look down at her, upset and alarmed by her tears. 'I came hoping to surprise you and I find you crying. What happened?'

Carly sniffled. 'Mrs. Horton died a while ago, Marcus.'

Marcus' face crumpled up and he shook his head. 'No, oh no…' he whispered.

'She died peacefully, while I was there. I still can't believe she's gone, Marcus; she's gone… gone forever.' She sobbed and Marcus held her in his arms, unable to speak, very sad to hear of Alice Horton's death.

'It's okay, Carly… hush.' He stroked her hair. 'She led a very full and happy life and she's with Dr. Horton now. She wouldn't want us to grieve so much.'

Carly sniffled and Marcus gave her a hanky to dab her eyes. 'It's good to see you again, after all these years.' She said, trying to make an effort. 'It's too bad it had to be today of all days.'

Marcus nodded, his face now sad. 'Yeah, it is. I was in D.C for a conference and I ran into Frankie. Over drinks, he told me what happened between you and Bo and I said I wasn't going back to New York without seeing you.'

'I thought it was something you heard ages ago.'

'I lost touch with everyone here, I'm afraid. You and I have a lot to talk about, if you're up to it.'

'Yes we do. I'm so glad you're here.' Carly hugged him again, more than thankful Marcus, who was like a second brother to her, was in Salem at this particular time.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bo called Carly later while she and Marcus were having coffee at the loft. 'I'm so sorry about Mrs. Horton, Bo. I know how much you loved her.'

'A lot of us did, Carly. And she loved all of us, including you. Are you okay? Maggie told me you were the last person she saw.'

'I'm fine. What about you?'

'I'm holding up.' Bo dabbed at his eyes yet again, quelling his overwhelming grief. 'The funeral's on Friday. Everyone will be here by then.'

'Okay. Comfort Hope and Ciara as much as you can, Bo. They need you more than ever right now.'

'I'll do that. But when the time is right, you and I have to talk. Please stop hiding from me from now on, okay?'

'We've said what needs to be said, Bo. Please don't make this harder.'

'No, we haven't.' Bo's voice was soft but firm. 'When the time's right, Carly.' He hung up.

'The funeral's on Friday. Will you come with me?'

'Of course, I will. I still got some time off; I can stay in town for a while. And from the little I heard over the phone, I came at the right time.'

Carly nodded soberly, looking down at her hands. 'You really did, Marcus. I came back here for a fresh start. But now I'm in the middle of a huge dilemma and on the verge of hurting Bo all over again.'

Marcus moved nearer to her on the couch and took her hand. 'Why do you say that?'

Carly stared at her friend miserably. 'Marcus, what I'm about to tell you… only Frankie, Nicholas and Mrs. Horton know. I haven't told Bo and I never will.'

'My God, is it that serious?' Marcus asked, baffled.

'It is.' A tear slid down Carly's cheek. 'I don't know how it happened because I didn't do anything to encourage him, but Bo's in love with me again. And my past is the reason why I can't have a future with him or ever let him know I love him too.'

Marcus put his arm round her. 'Tell me everything.'

'It's so hard… so terrible…' she whispered, sobbing.

'You can trust me, Carly, you know that.' Marcus said consolingly. 'Why can't you ever be with Bo? What are you hiding from him?'

Clutching Marcus' hand, Carly began her long and painful tale.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

They talked far into the night; Marcus hearing every detail of Carly's life. By the time she was done he was shocked, angry, disgusted and very sad for her.

'Carly, I'm so sorry,' he whispered, stroking her hair.

'Why… why did I leave Salem with Lawrence, leaving the man I really loved behind? How could I've been such a fool?' Carly wept and Marcus consoled her.

'Honey… you had amnesia. Lawrence took advantage of the situation by putting on the same old facade, just like he did when you were a girl; he worked hard to make you see what he wanted you to son of a bitch didn't deserve to live… not after the terrible thing he did to you.' Marcus blinked back angry tears. 'If he was still alive right now, I would hunt him down and kill him myself. And I would kill Vivian too for making everyone think you were dead and burying… burying you alive, my God!' he shuddered at the thought.

'Now you see why I can't tell Bo, Marcus.'

'I do see. But Carly, it's not that simple anymore. If Bo and Hope were still together, I would advise you not to ever tell him. But now the man's love in with you and you've never really been good at hiding your feelings for him.' Marcus reminded her. 'The more excuses you give for not wanting to be with him, the more he's going to suspect you're hiding something and he'll want answers. You know how stubborn he is, he won't rest until he does. You honestly think a guy like Bo will let you go now that he's found you again? I think not. Two people in love share each other's pain, Carly. And this… this is his pain too. He has to know and you have to free yourself from all this.'

Carly got up, slowly pacing the room. 'Will I have the courage?' she whispered.

'You will, in time.' Marcus insisted. 'And what will help you to begin with, more therapy. You realize you're still suffering from PTSD; that has to be taken care of. And if you want me to be there when you eventually tell Bo the truth, you just tell me.'

Carly nodded, gratefully. 'Thank you, Marcus. More than ever, I'm really glad you're here.'

'Don't worry about it.' Marcus rose to hug her again, wiping away her tears. 'You know you're my girl and I got your back, always.'

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bo got ready for Mrs. Horton's funeral. He was going to be one of the pallbearers; which was the least he could do for the woman who had been a huge part of his life and will be greatly missed by all of them.

Only Alice and her husband Tom had seen the good in the brash, young biker courting their granddaughter while everybody else disapproved for a while. When Hope 'died' and he met the beautiful but gutsy young Dr. Carly Manning, Alice especially did all she could to bring them together; supporting them during their trouble with Victor. And Alice had urged him to follow his heart after he confessed his reawakened love for Carly, as though she knew beforehand it was going to happen. She was the only one who felt his happiness was more important. Which made Bo miss her even more.

 _' "J loves F, Juanita loves Fredrick"' he read Carly's message on the cupcake._

 _Mrs. Horton smiled indulgently. 'She misses you terribly.'_

 _'I miss her too, more than I can stand.' Bo said ruefully. All the times he could've been with Carly, he pushed her away… to Victor's arms. Now until her annulment was final, he couldn't be with her like he badly wanted._

 _'But you have to, dear. Pretty soon, it will be over.'_

 _'One minute away from her is too long.'_

 _'I wish there was more I can do for you two.'_

 _He grinned, suddenly having a wonderful idea. 'Maybe there is something. If I can't see her or call her… maybe you can help me let her know how much I miss her.'_

 _A few minutes later, Alice left the boat, the love letter he'd written to Carly safely tucked in the pocket of her cardigan._

Bo straightened his tie, found his car keys and left the house.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Carly didn't have to shop for a black dress for the funeral. After killing Lawrence she had to maintain the charade of a widow in mourning, hence several black outfits in her closet. Today, she was in mourning for real. Going through them, Carly selected a simple yet expensively cut Armani with elbow sleeves. After dressing, she put on her watch, brushed her hair and sprayed on a little perfume. She thought about Alice yet again, missing her painfully.

 _Taking hold of her hands, Alice pleaded, 'Carly; I know you've been hurt. You've been hurt by people you love. But if you think accepting Victor's proposal is going to help you get over something... or somebody, then you're getting married for all the wrong reasons.'_

 _'Mrs. Horton, I appreciate everything you're saying to me; I do. But that is not why I'm marrying Victor.'_

 _'It's not?'_

 _'Because I care about him; and I know that he'll make me very happy.'_

 _'Oh? Even though you still care about Bo? Wait a minute... now don't tell me that you're not and neither do you because I'm not going to believe either of you. All anyone has to do is see you look at each other and see how much in love you still are!' Alice's usually mild face was stern. She knows the truth all right, Carly thought. She knows I don't love Victor. But what else can I do when the man I really love doesn't want me?_

Marcus was waiting for her in the living room, well-groomed in a sober black suit. 'You look beautiful,' he said, getting up from the couch.

'Thanks.' Carly shook her head. 'This is really hard.'

'I know,' Marcus replied quietly. 'But in actual fact, we aren't just saying goodbye to Mrs. Horton, we're celebrating her life. And she'll always be with us Carly, right here.' He pointed to his heart then took her arm. 'Come on, now. I'll drive.'

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alice Horton's funeral was held in St. Benedict's; the old church filled with her family and friends, some dry eyed in a gallant effort to be brave, others openly tearful. Her casket was borne down the aisle to the altar by Bo and Roman Brady, Abe Carver, Mike, Lucas and Nathan Horton; the six men walking at a slow measured pace as the organ music played. They gently placed the casket on the flower bedecked central area of the altar before taking their seats. A large portrait of Alice Horton stood by and the sight of her smiling face drew more tears and quiet sobs. The Hortons and the Bradys occupied the front pews; Hope sitting between Doug and Julie. Bo sat on Julie's right, Ciara immediately moving from Julie's lap to his. Roman, Kayla, Kimberly, Shane and Carrie sat with Caroline.

Father Matt began the service, speaking about Alice's virtues and contributions for ten minutes before Bill Horton took his place to give a eulogy. Except for a slight trembling in his voice, he was in full control of his emotions. Maggie got up to speak, then Alice and Tom's youngest child and surviving daughter, Marie; Julie, Jennifer who sobbed midway and then Hope. Bo too gave a eulogy, emphasizing how Alice was a mother to many people in Salem and was always eager to give advice, love and support to anyone. From where she sat, Carly watched Bo, feeling proud of the way he spoke and held himself well. The church choir sang a hymn, afterwards Father Matt led the mourners in prayer for the repose of Alice Horton's soul. The organ music was played again and the six pallbearers rose to lift the casket, carrying it down the aisle; family and friends slowly walking behind them.

After a brief and final prayer at the cemetery, the mourners placed yellow roses on Alice's casket and wept silently as it was lowered into the earth. Her final resting place was next to her husband, Dr. Thomas Horton; with whom she was at last reunited forever in the afterlife she always believed in. Hope, Julie and Maggie wept. Ciara pressed her face against Bo's neck. Jennifer wiped her streaming eyes with a hanky, her brothers consoling her. Marcus squeezed Carly's hand tightly.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

With so many people gathered at Alice's house, Bo didn't get a chance to talk to Carly alone. He'd spotted her at the cemetery and was immediately taken aback on seeing Marcus Hunter with her… and holding hands with her.

It means nothing, he assured himself. They're close buddies, almost like brother and sister. Nothing to get worked up about.

Jennifer was delighted to see Carly after so many years. As the two women talked, Bo used the opportunity to talk to Marcus. 'What a surprise,' he said, warmly shaking hands with him.

'It is, isn't it? Just too bad it happened to be under these circumstances. It still doesn't seem real to me, Mrs. Horton gone.'

'I know what you mean. So how have you been and what are you doing in Salem?'

'I'm great, I just came for a short visit. Carly and I have been catching up. A lot has changed over the years, haven't they?'

'In more ways than one.'

'It must have been a huge shock to everyone when Hope turned up alive.'

'An understatement old buddy and a very long story. But right now, we're separated.'

'I'm sorry to hear that.' Marcus Hunter's tone gave nothing away. He saw Bo glancing at Carly as she chatted with Jennifer, the burning look at her direction confirming what Carly told him. He'd seen that same look on Bo's face many times back in the day after he finally stopped denying his love for Carly. He was about to ask Bo a question when Justin walked up to them. 'Hi Bo. Hey… Marcus! How have you been man, what a surprise.'

To Bo's astonishment, Marcus made no move to shake Justin's outstretched hand, his expression hostile. 'Excuse me, Bo.' He said, looking Justin straight in the eye, conveying the silent message to him, _I know what you did_. Aside from Bo and Carly's break up years back, Frankie had also filled Marcus in about Bo and Hope's separation and the families' attitude towards Carly, including Justin's attempted sabotage. Furious on Carly's behalf, Marcus wanted to thrash him to a pulp. He'd always thought Justin had none of his uncle's deviousness but it seemed he did after all.

'What was that all about?' Bo demanded after Marcus walked away.

Justin shrugged as nonchalantly as he could, the message received loud and clear. Carly obviously told on him. Damn it, how long is she going to hold a grudge,he thought. He'd gone after Carly after her outburst at Mickey's wake, wanting to apologize for the incident and for what he said to her but got a harsh slap on the face instead. 'Search me, Bo.'

Bo frowned. It was not like Marcus at all to act such a way. What could Justin have done that he would be so cold?

'I tried calling you after reading about Lawrence in the papers,' Jennifer Horton Deveraux was saying to Carly, 'but your secretary told me you were in seclusion.'

'I needed to get away from the media circus after the assassination.'

'Of course, I understand. Jack hoped to get an exclusive though, he was really angry when there was no trace of you. So how does it feel, living in Salem again?'

'After being the society wife of a ruler and statesman for years, reverting back to Dr. Carly Manning wasn't exactly that difficult.'

'Even with… the changes since you've been gone?' Jennifer asked tentatively, watching her best friend's face carefully. She knew how Hope felt about Carly but it seemed the rest of the Hortons now had a change of heart towards her.

'Yes, _even with the changes_.' Carly replied coolly. 'I'm not opening the window of the past, no matter what Hope thinks.'

'I'm not implying anything, Carly; please don't be angry with me.' Jennifer pleaded, squeezing her arm. 'It's just that I remember how it was with you and Bo… it must have been hard, coming back here and seeing him again.'

'It wasn't hard at all. Before coming back, I figured Bo must have long moved on and anyway, Frankie filled me in on his life since I left. No surprises, no shocks and no regrets. Does that relieve your mind, Jen? If so, you can pass it on to your cousin.'

Jennifer was upset at Carly's cold tone. 'Honestly, I wasn't trying to test you or anything, don't be that way. You're very dear to me, if I asked it was because I care about your welfare, nothing else. Now let's change the subject… how's Nicky?'

Carly chuckled quietly. 'He's fine and after turning 15 prefers "Nicholas", not "Nicky". How's Abby?'

'She's great. I have a son too, Jack Jnr. He's in boarding school. Dad… you remember Carly Manning, don't you?'

'I do.' Bill Horton shook Carly's hand, commiserating with her over Lawrence's death which he too read about in the papers and Carly felt like screaming out loud that she wasn't the least bit sorry her bestial husband was dead. She spoke with Laura, whom she only saw once when she came to visit Jennifer at their boarding school and Nathan came up with his mother Melissa and great aunt Marie to introduce to her.

Marcus was talking with Kayla Johnson and asking about Steve; another member of the family to miraculously return from the dead; to his joy as Steve Johnson was his best friend. 'He'll be so happy to hear from you,' Kayla added after giving Marcus Steve's number.

'So all that time, Steve was alive.' Marcus said, amazed after Kayla told him what really happened.

'Yes, a real miracle for all of us.'

'My God… how strange life is.'

Kayla's smile dropped as she saw Carly and Jennifer walk by arm in arm, towards Kimberly and Shane. 'Yeah, how.' She muttered.

Marcus followed her glance then turned back to Kayla. 'What do you mean by that?'

'Look at her. She left my brother high and dry years ago and then she comes back to ruin his marriage. It's a good thing Hope has our support.'

Marcus stared at her in disbelief and anger. 'What?'

'This is not the Carly Manning you remember,' Kayla pressed on stubbornly. 'You should know the reason Bo and Hope's separation stretched this long is because of her. She's scheming to get him back but she will realize none of us are going to let her ruin Hope or my brother's life.'

'What _the hell's_ the matter with you?' Marcus didn't raise his voice but it was so cold and hard that Kayla shrank back, startled.

'I know why Carly came back to Salem and I know her, _still_ know her. Carly Manning is the most wonderful person I know. She has never ruined anybody's life and will never deliberately hurt anybody. How dare you talk about Carly that way, after all the times she had your back.' Marcus was very angry, especially as he was privy to Carly's painful secret and unable to believe Kayla would talk about Carly like that. 'Hope caused her own problems so _she_ should solve _her_ own tell her that!'

He walked away, still simmering with anger, Kayla staring after him.

In his effort to get as far away as possible from Kayla, Marcus almost collided with Justin. 'Oh.. you again.'

Justin exhaled sharply, his expression rueful. 'Look, Marcus… I guess Carly must have told you what I did.'

'You're wrong, it wasn't Carly who told me. Unlike you, she's not underhanded.'

'Look, it was a mistake on my part, alright? I was trying to help Hope out.'

'Oh… so she put you up to it?' Marcus snapped. 'You do know what you tried to do was in fact illegal?'

Justin looked half sulky. ' No, Hope had no idea about it and it's over, Carly got the job in the end, didn't she?'

'That is not the point, Justin. Why the hell would you plot against Carly just because Bo's wife's too neurotic to fix her own marriage?'

'That's harsh, Marcus.' Justin murmured.

'But basically calling Carly a home wrecker isn't? I should pound you for what you tried to do to Carly.'

Bo happened to walk by, Ciara holding his hand and he caught the tail end of Marcus' sentence. 'What… what did he try to do to Carly?'

Justin cursed inwardly.

'Marcus, what's going on; what did he do?' Bo asked adamantly.

Marcus scowled at Justin who refused to meet his eyes. 'I'd rather your cousin tell you himself, if he can. I have too much respect for Mrs. Horton to make a scene here.'

'Marcus…'

'Ask him, Bo.' Marcus left Bo to deal with Justin. While he had no intention of violating Carly's trust, he wasn't about to let Justin get away with what he tried to do. And he knew Bo would tear Justin a new one, which was what he deserved.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

All in all the day went well, Carly thought as she and Marcus drove back to the loft. The Hortons were cordial to her, much to her relief but Hope coldly walked away when she tried commemorating with her. Shocked by Hope's behavior, Maggie had apologized to her but Carly was already too used to Hope's irrational attitude towards her to care. She was very sorry Shawn Douglas hadn't been able to get off work in Chicago to come for the funeral, she'd been looking forward to seeing her darling 'sailor man' again and meet his wife and daughter. Marcus on the other hand chatted with Shane and Roman and was introduced to Brady, delighted since he had delivered him with Carly and Kayla's help.

Stepping off the elevator, Carly saw something on her foot mat and groaned.

'What is it?' Marcus asked as she bent down to pick it up. Unfolding it she read, ' **For the last time, leave Salem. You'll be sorry you didn't listen**.'

'What the hell is this?' Marcus exclaimed, taking it from her.

'It's another anonymous note, this is about the third one.' Carly said wearily, unlocking her door and sliding it open.

' _Third one?_ ' Marcus followed her inside. 'How long has this been going on? Does Bo know?'

'No.'

'Carly! This is a police matter, you can't keep something like this to yourself.'

'The writer's nothing but a worthless coward and I'm not going to let him scare me.'

'Who might decide writing these isn't enough and do something worse. Carly, you can't risk your life like this, not after what you survived from. Promise me you'll take these to Bo and Roman, please.'

Carly nodded, not wishing to argue with her friend but had no intention of fulfilling her promise. If Bo knew about the letter, she won't be able to avoid him at all; he'll be around her constantly. She saw him looking at her at the funeral, his warm brown eyes fixed on her. She'd turned away, remembering what Marcus had said about her being bad at hiding her feelings. The aloof mask she put on when she returned to Salem hardly worked these days; the saying, _Love broke all walls_ being more than true.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Maggie came to the loft a few days later, holding a package. 'Alice's will was read yesterday. She left you this.' She said, giving it to Carly. Inside the package was a flat, velvet-lined box and resting in it was a three strand pearl necklace and matching droplet earrings. Carly stared down at the magnificent, incandescent pearls. 'This is obviously a family heirloom, Maggie, I can't accept it.'

'Alice expressively said they're to go to you.'

' I don't want to benefit from her death.' Carly protested, closing the box and held it out to Maggie but Maggie gently pushed it back to her. 'Alice loved you; so please don't insult her memory by refusing this bequest she left you. They are yours, Carly. Wear them proudly.'

'I miss her so much, Maggie.' Carly whispered, sad all over again.

'We all do. But life has to go on and we must all remember her at her best, it's what she would've wanted.' Maggie cleared her throat and continued, 'you know… she talked a lot about you, after Mickey died. She spoke to Julie and me; reminding us of the time you were a big part of our lives and of course Bo and Shawn Douglas'. Alice never used harsh words to reproach us but we all felt so small as we listened to her and we knew she was right. And the rest of us thought about what you said at the wake.'

'I'm so sorry for that.'

'No, you were right, so was Alice and I'm really sorry for what you had to put up since you came back. And Hope's angry and confused right now, so please don't judge her harshly. She's actually a loving and loyal person.'

'I'll bear that in mind.' Carly replied quietly. 'Thank you, Maggie.'

Maggie kissed her on the cheek and took her leave.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

Bo entered the house in time to see Jennifer staring down at something she was holding. 'Jennifer, those are private! How dare you?' He shouted, hurrying up to snatch the divorce papers from her.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry… I was looking for a notepad and I found them, I didn't mean to snoop, honest.' Jennifer said hastily.

Bo glared at her. 'Yeah… right.'

'But Hope never mentioned she was filing for a divorce.'

'That's because I'm the one filing, not her.'

Jennifer was shocked. 'Why?'

'Are you seriously asking me that question?' Bo asked incredulously.

'As a matter of fact, yes… I'm asking! Bo, you love Hope and she loves you. Surely you can work things out and not take a drastic step you're going to regret later.'

'The hell I will. This is not a drastic step like you call it. I'm done, I want out.'

'So … you were planning on ambushing Hope with divorce papers? At this time?' Jennifer accused.

'I'm not heartless, Jen, of course not.' Bo put them back in the drawer, closing it. 'I know it's a difficult time for Hope so I'm going to wait a while before I talk to her about it.'

'But Bo, she'll be devastated, she loves you very much. Please reconsider this.'

Bo's stern expression told her he wasn't planning to. 'This is wrong.'

'It's the best thing to do. And I don't want you telling her.'

'Like hell I won't …' Jennifer began hotly.

'You will not.' Bo snapped back angrily. 'Because this is none of your business.'

Painfully, Jennifer held her peace. Hope had her faults but she loved Bo with all her heart, he was her soul mate. They belonged together and eventually Bo would realize that and change his mind.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

'Dr. Manning, can I talk to you for a few minutes?'

It's been more than a week since Alice Horton's death. Like the Hortons and the Bradys, Carly still felt a dull ache in her heart; her eyes filling up whenever she thought of the woman they all missed very much. Marcus was still in Salem, staying with her at the loft and helping out as a visiting consultant at the hospital. Daniel found in Marcus Hunter a kindred spirit and most of the nurses, including Maxine, sighed over the six foot handsome African-American despite being in his fifties, wishing he could stay permanently. Even happily married Lexie mildly flirted with him and he jokingly responded. Carly was yet to see or hear from Bo but she knew it was only a matter of time before he showed up.

'Of course Melanie, come in.' Carly waved her to a seat. 'What's on your mind?'

Melanie sighed, staring at her fingers. 'It's about Philip and me… mostly me. I can't go through with it, marrying him I mean.'

'Oh?' Carly wondered if it was because she had a change of heart or if Nathan Horton had finally plucked up the courage to let her know he loved her. 'Why do you say that?'

'I… I have feelings for someone else. And I feel more connected to him than with Phillip.'

'But you love Phillip, don't you?'

'Phillip's everything exciting and he has that princely charisma.' Melanie replied. 'And we're so much alike, that was the main thing that attracted me to him. But this other guy's different. We like the same things but we're different and that makes me feel more connected with him, does that make sense?'

'Of course it makes sense- that's the thing about "opposites attract".' Carly knew that all too well, falling in love with Bo Brady; a man exactly like her in thought but her aristocratic parents would've been horrified since Bo was what they would've called a "peasant." But their different backgrounds had only drawn them closer. 'But it's not just this connection you're talking about; you're in love with this other man?'

'Yes.' Melanie's voice was low. 'But I thought he didn't want me and I mistook infatuation for love in Phillip's case. How am I going to call off the wedding without hurting him?'

'You're just going to have to find a gentle way of breaking it to him, Melanie. There are different types of love but no one must ever settle for second best. I made that mistake a long time ago and paid for it, believe me. You have to explain that to Phillip.'

Melanie nodded, smiling gratefully and Carly smiled back; already fond of the young woman.

'Thanks, Dr. Manning.'

'My pleasure. And from now on, call me Carly, okay? No more formality between us.'

Melanie's smile widened. 'Sure, I will.'

True love wins, Carly said to herself as she thought of Nathan. He obviously stepped up at last and now Melanie knew where her heart lay, preventing her from making a big mistake. She was happy for both of them. Nathan was rather shy but mature and he would be a steady influence to Melanie. Melanie; lively and vivacious, in turn would help him shed off his reserved nature and be more open. They were perfect for each other.

She thought about herself and Bo. They both had hot tempers, Bo's worse than hers but she was always able to stand up to him. Accustomed to being the protector, her independence had constantly exasperated him but found it refreshing at the same time; gently making her realize protecting her now and then didn't make her a weakling or a damsel in distress. Lawrence had scathingly described Bo a simple man with a simple life, with no idea of her as a person. But he was wrong, so very wrong. Bo did know her and he loved her then, just like he loved her now. All she had to do was drive down the station and tell him she loved him… before telling him the truth. But once again, her courage failed her and the reminder of how the truth will hurt him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Melanie found Nathan and immediately dragged him into an empty room, closing the door behind them. Nathan pulling her hard against him and the young couple kissed passionately. 'I can't take it.' he whispered against her lips.

'Oh… me neither.' Melanie ran her hands over the beloved face, kissing him deeply again; her body aching for him. Until she talked to Phillip, she and Nathan weren't going to make love but it was getting more difficult to quell their desire for each other. After Alice Horton's funeral, Melanie went to see Nathan at his apartment and after a long talk, they reconciled.

'I love you, Mel; I want you… now.' Lifting her nurse's tunic, he fondled her breasts and Melanie moaned. Nathan's mouth moved down her neck and his fingers began unhooking her bra.

'No sweetheart, not yet… not yet.' Melanie pleaded, stopping him but not without some regret. 'I'm talking to Phillip tonight, after work. I want us to start on a clean slate, okay?'

Nathan sighed heavily but nodded. 'Okay. After tonight… you're mine, that's all that matters.'

'I'm already yours,' Melanie promised, nestling in his arms.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Carly obtained Marlena's address from Brady and sent her an email; asking when she was coming back to Salem with John. If she was going to resume therapy, she would rather have someone she could trust. Marcus approved, feeling sure it will help in her emotional recovery and motivate her to confide in Bo. He was not pleased she was yet to deal with the anonymous letters, urging her to report it. Carly finally assured him if a fourth one appeared she would but begged him not to tell Frankie. It was no sense worrying her brother who was fiercely protective of her.

Carly glanced at her watch. It was almost time to go and she and Marcus had dinner plans. He was leaving in two days' time, as his leave was drawing to a close. He was a supportive friend and companion and she was going to miss having him around.

As she took off her doctor's coat, her door was suddenly flung open; startling her. Phillip Kiriakis barged in; his handsome face flushed, eyes blazing with anger and Carly could smell whisky on him. Amazement turned to anger. 'How dare you barge into my office like this?'

'How dare you turn Melanie against me?' Phillip snarled. 'Thanks to you, she called off the wedding. Ruining my brother's marriage wasn't enough for you, was it? You had to stick your nose into my personal life too… you meddling, conniving bitch!'

'Get out of here right now or I'll call security!' Carly threatened.

'Home wrecker!' spat Phillip, lurching at her. Carly was shoved against the wall, causing her to hit her forehead. Before she could move away, Phillip grabbed her by the neck and viciously slapped her across the face, then slapped her again; alcohol adding fuel to his anger, the only thing in his mind was punishing the woman who poisoned Melanie's mind against him. In sheer terror, Carly began to scream.

Daniel and Marcus were in deep conversation when they and a few nurses heard the commotion. They all ran to Carly's office in time to see Phillip's hands on Carly's neck. 'My God!' Daniel exclaimed in horror at the sight before them. But Marcus got to Phillip first, rushing over. Pulling Phillip by the hair, Marcus savagely punched him. 'You think this proves you're a man, beating up women?' he snarled. 'I could kill you right now!'

'Marcus, maintain.' Daniel stopped Marcus from hitting a dazed Phillip a third time. Marcus flung him away in disgust at the security guard who suddenly appeared with more staff members. Daniel went over to Carly who was on the floor. 'Carly…are you alright?'

' _No... no… get away!_ ' Carly screamed, recoiling from his touch and cowered against the wall. Daniel stared at her in alarm but Marcus pushed him aside and knelt in front of her. 'Carly, look at me. See… it's me, Marcus. It's okay.'

Carly barely heard him. _Alamainia, the cellar…she was back in the cellar…. Lawrence ready all over again for a fresh round of torture…_

'Carly, can you hear me?' she heard a familiar voice and she forced herself to focus on it, pulling out of the looming darkness and opened her eyes to her brightly lit office and Marcus and Daniel's concerned faces. 'M…Marcus?' she whispered.

'Yeah, it's me. You're safe now, come on...' Marcus helped the trembling woman up, hugging her tightly as she held on to him, sobbing. 'It's okay.' he soothed. 'I hope somebody's called the police.'

'I did,' Maxine said, still shocked by what happened. 'They're on their way.'

'Good. Come on, Carly; let's get you checked out.' Marcus shepherded her out, amidst shocked murmurings from everyone over the incident.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Carly adamantly refused to do an X-ray and baffled Lexie and Daniel even more by refusing to let them examine her, insisting Marcus do it. 'It's not standard procedure, Carly.' Lexie protested. 'Let one of us take a look at you.'

Carly's eyes met Marcus's; he was the only one who knew the reason behind her odd request. He saw the desperation and immediately took charge. 'It's alright Lexie, I'll handle this.'

Daniel made his own objection but Marcus was firm. 'It's her prerogative, so indulge her, please.'

The two doctors, though bewildered, let Carly have her away; not having the heart to argue with her further.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bo stepped off the elevator with two uniformed officers at his heels, his face rigid as he purposefully strode across the hospital floor. He was yet to forgive Justin for his despicable behavior, hearing his own brother physically assaulted the woman he loved had sent such a huge wave of anger within him that he was almost afraid he would strangle Phillip with his bare hands once he saw him. Phillip's hot temper had gotten him into scrapes in the past but he was never known to be violent with women. He was going to be very sorry he ever laid his hands on Carly by the time he was through with him. Daniel led them to where Phillip was being detained by the security guard. Glaring at Phillip was stared back sullenly, Bo turned to his men. 'Read him his rights and get him out of my sight. I'll deal with him later.'

'Yes, sir.' They said.

Bo turned back to Daniel. 'Where's Carly, is she alright?'

'A little banged up but she's going to be fine. Marcus is with her right now.' Daniel wanted to add that Carly displayed textbook signs of PTSD but stopped himself on time; he will ask her about it instead because it really worried him.

Daniel gave him the directions to Carly's room. Bo found it easily and through the glass window on the door saw Marcus sitting on the bed beside Carly, his hand on her shoulder and saying something to her, his expression very serious. Carly nodded her head and they exchanged hugs. Forcing back a sudden stab of jealousy, Bo entered the room. Marcus rose from the bed while Carly peered at him. 'Good God…' he whispered, appalled at Phillip's handiwork. Her cheeks and the side of her neck spotted pink bruises and a blackish one surrounded her left eye. Marcus watched as Bo hugged her tightly, the expression on his face speaking volumes.

'Are you okay?' he whispered, pushing back her hair. She nodded. 'What the hell could've made him do this to you?'

Before Carly could reply, there was a knock on the door and Melanie and Nathan entered, both anxious and worried.

'Oh my God…' Melanie exclaimed tearfully, rushing to Carly's side and flung her arms round her. 'Daniel told us what happened! I'm sorry, this is all my fault!'

'What does this have to do with you?' Bo asked, sharply.

'Melanie broke her engagement to Phillip and apparently he holds me responsible,' Carly said quietly before the girl could reply. Bo's cold eyes moved to Melanie for confirmation.

Melanie swallowed. 'I told Phillip I couldn't marry him and… I made the mistake of saying Dr. Manning advised me to follow my heart. I honestly didn't mean to bring her in all this, I had no idea Phillip would do such a thing to her! Carly, I'm so sorry!' she held on to Carly who patted her back consolingly.

'If you're going to blame Mel Bo, you're going to have to blame me too; I went to Dr. Manning for advice as well.' Nathan said quickly, moving to stand beside Melanie, his arm coming protectively round her shoulders.

'You had no way of knowing it would come to this. Neither of you are to blame, so don't worry about it. I'm fine.' Carly reassured them.

'I hope you're going to press charges for assault.' Marcus said to Carly then turned to Bo. 'I don't care if he's your brother or that he was drunk. He was like a wild beast; just look at Carly's face. When Daniel and I got there, he was on the verge of strangling her.'

Nathan cursed while Melanie covered her mouth with one hand, shocked.

'Don't worry about it, Phillip's already under arrest; my guys are escorting him to a cell as we speak.'

'Serves him right!' Nathan spat angrily, glad about Melanie's narrow escape.

'No, no…' Carly protested, thinking of how Victor will have a fit.

'Carly, he could've killed you. Trust me, I'm not going to let him get away with this, drunk or not.' Bo vowed darkly. 'Leave us alone, please.'

'Sure.' Marcus smiled fondly at Carly who smiled back. Melanie and Nathan hugged her before following Marcus out of the room. Bo sat beside her on the bed, gently running his fingers over her face. 'I've missed you.' he said softly, looking deeply into the green eyes he loved so much. Every day not seeing Carly was pure agony but with the passing of Mrs. Horton, he had to be there for Hope, who was yet to get over her grief; the main reason why he was yet to tell her he'd filed for divorce, something he had every intention of going through with.

'No Bo, we can't,' Carly murmured, turning her face away when he moved towards her for a kiss, despite longing for it.

Bo sighed in frustration. 'How long are we going to be apart like this? I can't take this anymore, princess. I love you, why won't you see that?'

'We're been through this already, Bo,' Carly said quietly, with great effort. 'This is not what you really want. If you and Hope weren't separated when I came back…'

'Forget all that,' Bo interrupted. 'What matters is what's going on between us now. What's really going on here, princess?'

Hearing him address her by his old pet name for her was almost her undoing but Carly managed not to let her emotions get the better of her. 'Nothing's going on here, Bo. I already told you what I think about this and the answer's no.'

'Why? And don't tell me it's because you think I'm on the rebound because I'm not. What's the real reason; I can't help but feel you've been hiding something from me.'

Carly's blood ran cold. _Oh no_. 'Why would you think I'm hiding anything from you, I've got no reason to.'

'Then what were you and Marcus talking about before I came in? I remember how thick as thieves you two are; you were talking about something important, weren't you?'

'We were just talking Bo; I don't have a secret.' Carly hoped she sounded convincing.

'Famous last words coming from you,' Bo got up from the bed, feeling angry and hurt she was doing this to him again. 'What sort of secret is it that you can tell Marcus instead of me?'

' _Why_ are you yelling at me?' Carly asked, upset by his raised voice.

'Because this is the same road you travelled years ago; when you found it difficult to confide in me, your fiancé who loved you, who would do anything for you. I had to find out on our wedding day that Nicky was your son, the son that took you ages to tell me about in the first place; who you couldn't trust me to protect after he killed a woman; talk about over protectiveness!'

Carly immediately rose to her son's defense. 'And I imagine that was one of the reasons why you resented him being in our lives.'

Bo glared at her. 'I didn't resent Nicky for being in our lives; I resented him for deliberately disrupting our lives. That ungrateful brat of yours knew what he was doing the whole time but you were too blind to see it. But that's not even the point. From the moment we first met, you kept secrets from me and shut me out when you should've trusted me! Just when I thought you're still the same woman I fell in love with after all these years, you're shutting me out when all I want is to help you get through whatever that's keeping us apart, to love you! Why won't you let me?'

Alerted by Bo's raised voice, Marcus came back. 'Bo stop it, she's been through enough for one day.'

Carly turned away, unable to meet his eyes and Bo shook his head bitterly.

'And here we are again. It's still the same like before, when you make me feel there's a part of you that I. JUST. CAN'T. REACH!' he shouted before storming out of the room. Marcus hurried over to Carly who was now crying.

'I can't stand it anymore, I have to go after him…' she attempted to get out of bed but Marcus stopped her.

'No, no… let him go.'

'No Marcus, I have to tell him the truth; he has to know the truth, right now.' Carly tried again to free herself but Marcus held her in a firm grip. 'He's so angry with me… I have to make him understand…'

'I don't care about Bo's feelings right now; I care about your health and besides, Bo had no right talking to you that way. You will tell him but only when you're ready. If he truly loves you, he won't stay angry with you for very long.' Marcus assured her. 'Don't worry Carly; everything's going to be all right.'

Carly kept picturing Bo's hurt, angry face, once again remembering Alice's warning, eventually he's going to realize you're hiding something and that will really hurt him too. She felt drained and more miserable than she felt before. 'All those things he said… he was right.' She whispered.

'But he forgot something, you kept secrets because at the time you had no choice and that about having and supposedly losing Nicky; you didn't tell him at first because it was far too painful, no woman would want to talk about that. Bo's angry right now but in time, he'll cool off. You on the other hand, take it one step at a time. You have to be ready, not before. Okay?'

'Okay,' Carly quietly agreed. 'Can you take me home now, please?'

'Are you sure you won't spend a night here?'

'All I have is a headache, no broken bones; I want to rest in my own bed.' And in addition nurse my heartache.

'Fine. I'll go tell Lexie.' Patting her hand, Marcus left the room.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'He _hit_ Carly? You've got to be kidding!' Roman exclaimed, shocked, following Bo into his office.

'You should've seen her face, Roman; he even gave her a black eye.'

'My God. She's pressing charges, right?'

'Absolutely, I'm going to make sure that little brother of mine gets what he deserves for putting his hands on her.'

'But… why aren't you with her right now?' asked Roman as Bo sat at his desk.

'What do you mean by that?' Bo snapped, ready to pounce on Roman.

'You can stop playing, Bo; I know you're in love with Carly. And you've been in love with her for quite a while, haven't you?' Roman snapped back.

Bo glared then nodded, sighing. 'Yeah… I do, very much.'

'So why aren't you over there, taking care of her?'

'We… we had a fight at the hospital. She doesn't want us to start again and I know she loves me too, even though she won't admit it out loud.'

'Why?' Roman asked, stunned.

Anger now abated and feeling ashamed of his outburst at the hospital, Bo told him what happened. 'It's more about Hope or what the family will say about us. If only I can figure out what's she's hiding. It's bad enough Hope shut me out now…'

'Stop, don't go comparing Carly with Hope,' Roman interrupted. 'Whatever secret she has, it's her business.'

'But it's the reason why she doesn't want to be with me, I'm sure of it and I don't want to lose her again, Roman!' Bo said urgently.

'I know you don't. All I can tell you is try to show a little patience and understanding and give her time.'

'I think I'm all out of that right now, I gave her enough time.'

'Then give her more time, you're the one who wants a second chance with her. Carly will open up to you in due time and explain herself, you will listen to her and the two of you will work it out; whatever it is. I just hope you didn't upset her too much.'

Bo shifted in his seat, feeling very remorseful for lashing out at Carly and all the things he said. He hadn't meant to but seeing her put on that damned aloof mask and her obvious lie about not having a secret made him see red. All what he mentioned were forgiven a long time ago – it wasn't like she kept secrets to hurt him, she would never deliberately do that. And dear God… why did he say all that about Nicky, whom he'd forgiven too? He will find a way of apologizing to Carly and reassure her of his love.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Marcus stirred the marinara sauce and checked on the pasta. Lexie wasn't pleased Carly insisted on going home instead of staying the night under observation but reluctantly gave in after Carly assured her other than a throbbing headache, she was fine. Besides Carly had two days off, ample time for her to rest.

The bell rang and Marcus went to answer it. It was Victor, his lined face grim and forbidding. 'Where's Carly?'

'In the shower. What do you want?'

Victor barged inside. 'Call her out; I want to talk to her.'

Marcus couldn't believe the man's gall but then again, he shouldn't be surprised. 'First of all, I don't take orders from you.' he slid the steel door shut angrily. 'Second, your son hit her so he's going to be held accountable for it.'

'I'm not here to waste my precious time arguing with you, Hunter. Get Carly out here right now!' Victor raised his voice.

Carly emerged in a robe, her hair damp from the shower. 'What is going on?' she demanded. 'What are you even doing here?'

'Phillip's in jail because of you,' Victor snarled. 'First you sink your claws in Bo then you interfere with Phillip's life! You're poison, Carly Manning! You always have been; tarnishing everything you touch!'

'Don't you talk to her like that!' Marcus shouted, standing between him and Carly.

'Listen, I suggest you keep out this if you know what's good for you, it's none your business.'

Marcus went rigid and for a second Carly was afraid he would punch Victor out. 'Wait a second… you're actually pulling that old gangster crap on me? Just who do you think you are, Victor?'

'Someone you don't want to mess with.' Victor growled.

'Oh.. so we're playing it like _that_ , are we?' Marcus moved closer until the two men were eye to eye. 'Just so you know you old bastard, _I_ can be gangsta too. So take yourself out of here, right now before I put my foot in your ass and drag you out of here by the scruff of your neck myself.'

Victor glared at him before moving his malevolent eyes back to Carly. 'You'll be sorry for what you did to my sons, Carly. I won't rest until I make you pay, count on that.'

 _'Get out!_ ' Marcus shouted. With one last baleful look at Carly, Victor left the loft.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Brady showed up at the loft the next morning, very upset on hearing Phillip's assault on Carly from Melanie. Carly assured him she was fine; the bruises on her face will fade in time. 'I never liked the idea of him and Melanie anyway.' Brady admitted to her and Marcus. 'Just as well she called off the wedding, he's shown what he really is.'

Marcus looked angry. 'Yeah, too bad he's not going to get punished after all.'

Surprised, Brady turned to Carly. 'You're not dropping charges, are you?'

'I am,' was Carly's calm reply.

'Why would you do that?'

'Your grandfather came by last night and threatened her.' Marcus said before Carly could speak.

'What?' Brady exclaimed. 'But Carly you don't have to do that, just let Uncle Bo know!'

'I'm not scared of Victor,' Carly replied. 'But I do know what he's capable of and what he can do. When he makes a threat or a promise, he means it.'

'Uncle Bo will protect you!' Brady insisted.

'That's what I told her.' Marcus said.

'Yes, you told me.' Carly turned to Marcus. 'But you also remember how Bo battled with Victor because of me years ago and I don't want that to happen again, especially since Bo's now the Commissioner of Police; a very important position.' She turned back to Brady. 'You probably think this is a crazy decision on my part.'

'It is!' Brady snapped, taking note of the black eye and bruise covered face. 'Look at what he did to your face, suppose the first thing he does after getting out of jail is go after Melanie instead or tries to hurt you again?'

'Phillip's not going to be a problem when he gets out,' Carly replied after some hesitation. 'Because if I know your uncle, he'll still find a way of keeping Phillip in check, without him appearing in a court room.'

Brady and Marcus exchanged disapproving and skeptical glances, hoping Carly knew what she was doing.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bo, Roman and Abe were very surprised when Carly showed up at the police station with Marcus to inform them she was dropping charges against Phillip but surprise turned to anger when she explained why she was doing so. 'Victor actually threatened you?' Abe said with disbelief.

'He did, I was right there.' Marcus confirmed. Roman swore under his breath.

'My God!' Bo stormed, furious. 'Carly, you don't have to worry about anything. A guard will be assigned to protect you.'

'No, not that again.' Carly said firmly, remembering how exasperating it was to have a bodyguard with her during their trouble with Victor years ago; he was assigned to her for the same reason- Victor threatening her. 'I appreciate what you guys want to do but I feel that Victor will back off if his son doesn't go to jail and I'm not about to let you compromise your position by making you take sides.'

'Carly, he hit you.' Roman emphasized.

'Yeah, and Victor will have a field day in court telling the jury I'm Bo's supposed mistress and the defendant is his brother. Everyone in this room knows he doesn't care about the consequences of his own actions, he will do all he can to bring Bo and me down. Victor's made me his sworn enemy and there's a limit to what I can take from him. Please guys, just let me have my way with this. I'm dropping all charges.'

'Fine, it's your decision.' Bo replied, certain of his love for this woman more than ever and already planning how he will deal with both Victor and Phillip. Abe thought how selfless Carly was, while Roman was not surprised by Carly's gesture, she'd always been that way; putting others before herself. No wonder Bo fell for her again.

After Carly signed the necessary papers a few minutes later, she found Bo waiting for her at the lobby. 'Here… you left this at my house.' From his pocket he brought out something, giving it to her.

'Oh, my bracelet. I wondered where it was; thanks.' Carly said after unwrapping it, unable to meet his eyes.

'All those things I said about us and Nicky… I'm so sorry, princess.'

'It's okay.' Carly said quietly, her heart touched by the remorse in his voice, wishing things were less complicated.

Bo cupped her chin before she could move away from him. 'I just wish you would let me in, to give us a chance for a future.'

'Your future isn't with me.' Carly said flatly, removing his hand. 'And I wish you would realize that and forget about me.'

'I said the same thing to you years ago,' Bo reminded, taking her by the arm when she attempted to walk away. 'And I didn't mean it and it didn't stop you from loving me, it never stopped you. Whatever the reason you feel we can't be together again, we can work on it together.'

In reply, Carly released her arm. 'I have to go.'

Bo remembered what Alice Horton said to him before she died, Fight for her if you have there was his own determination to have Carly in his life; which he really wanted badly. 'I'm not giving up on you.' he said quietly.

The expression on her face was now sad. 'I really wish you would, Bo.' Adjusting the strap of her purse on her shoulder she left; Marcus waiting for her outside. Bo watched her, exasperated but no longer angry; anger wasn't going to help him achieve what he wanted. Roman advised him to give her understanding and patience so he was going to do that. In the meantime, he was going to pay his bio-father a visit.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'Where do you get off threatening Carly like that, did you honestly think I wouldn't find out?'

'An exaggeration on her part and I see you immediately took her part.' Victor replied scathingly.

Bo glared at him. 'Don't _insult_ my intelligence, Victor; we both know how you love to intimidate people to prove a point. Carly's the only woman in your past you couldn't call to heel and you'll never forget that.'

'At least my memory's better than yours!' Victor barked. 'From the moment that woman came back to Salem you seemed to forget that you have a wife, whose worth ten of that tramp!'

Brady, who was also in the room, snorted derisively.

'Don't you dare say that about her again Victor or I _might_ just forget you're my father.' Bo growled, his eyes now having a dangerous glint.

'Have you told him yet?' Brady asked him.

'About to.' Bo replied, his eyes still on Victor's hard face. 'I'm not going to let you hurt Carly in any way. And if you do, you know only too well that you'll answer to me, no matter what influence you think you have. Not just me either, Roman and Abe are willing to do anything to protect Carly. She came by the station today to drop charges against Phillip.'

Victor folded his arms, looking self-satisfied.

'Don't start looking all smug,' Brady went on, disgusted. 'Carly may've decided to drop the charges but Phillip's not completely out of the woods until you agree with Uncle Bo's demands.'

'And what are they?' Victor sneered.

'You'll send Phillip to handle your business interests in Greece and I don't want him setting foot in Salem for a very long time.' Bo replied.

Victor now looked staggered. 'What?'

'You heard him,' Brady said coldly. 'Phillip has to leave town and you're going to make that possible.'

'What you're suggesting is that I _exile_ my own son!' Victor shouted. 'You must be insane if you think I would agree to something as preposterous as that! Especially since Carly's the reason his fiancée left him!'

'Melanie Layton's an adult; she's more than capable of making her own decisions.' Bo retorted. 'You're not going to hold Carly responsible for anything, for my marriage or Melanie breaking up with Phillip. I've had it up to here listening you bitch about her.'

Victor's face was white with anger. 'And suppose I don't agree? Carly's dropped the charges, you have no reason for holding him.'

'Well, he should've thought about the consequences of hitting an innocent woman but I guess he takes after you when it comes to that. You will go to the station and convince him. I want him out of town by tonight or I _will_ keep him locked up by any means. Do I make myself clear?'

Victor glowered at his son and grandson, hating Carly Manning with all his might. She was responsible for all this. No matter what Bo said, he'll pay her out somehow.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It turned out Phillip didn't need much convincing. Upset at losing Melanie for good and rather mortified over what he did to Carly, he was willing to leave town for a long period of time. By evening, the Kiriakis jet departed for Greece. Brady told Melanie about it and she was hugely relieved, so was Nathan.

Hope was surprised to hear about the incident, confronting Bo about it the next time she came to drop off Ciara. 'Victor said you forced him to send Phillip away. Why would you do that?'

'I guess he didn't tell you want he did to Carly? Just like him.' Bo said cynically.

'Phillip was drunk, he didn't know what he was doing.'

Bo was angry to hear Hope defending Phillip. 'If it was another woman he smacked around, would you be saying that?'

'Don't make me out a monster, Bo! I don't condone what he did but still… he's your brother.'

'Yeah, by default; just like Victor is.' Bo said bitterly. 'I did what I had to keep Carly safe… Melanie as well. That kid's not exactly my favorite person but lord knows what Phillip would've done to her too, given the chance.'

'It looks to me like you would do just about anything for Carly Manning,' Hope replied, the old jealousy and insecurity in her voice.

'Think what you like, Hope. I'm done arguing with you about her.' Bo turned away to put a few discarded toys away.

'You had Victor send your brother away.' Hope emphasized.

'My decision entirely.'

'Exactly, to protect her. What is the real story here, Brady? Do you love her?' Hope demanded.

'What kind of question is that?' Bo snapped.

'A valid one and I want an honest answer.' Hope looked him in the eye. 'Are you in love with her?'

Bo stared back at her. 'What answer do you want to hear? A "yes" or a "no" won't make you suddenly decide end this separation, will it?'

Hope opened her mouth to say something but was lost for words. Maggie, Doug and Julie have been pressing her lately to move back home. Jennifer had talked to her seriously about it before flying back to London. Hope was sorely tempted to; she couldn't deny missing walking into her own house and finding her husband there. She didn't know what was holding her back but she still felt she wasn't quite ready to move back with Bo. 'You're allowing Carly to alienate you from your own flesh and blood, you don't seem to realize that now and I hope you do.' She picked up her purse, dying to know what Bo really felt for Carly but didn't dare ask him again; for fear of what the answer would be. First Billie, now this woman, she thought. But at least she knew what Billie was up to, constantly hovering over Bo the way she did. Carly was an enigma but somehow managed to have a hold on Bo. And that made her a bigger and more dangerous threat.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'Have a safe flight,' Carly said, hugging Marcus.

'Remember to call me, any time you feel like talking.' Marcus replied, wishing he didn't have to leave.

'I will.' Carly promised.

Marcus sighed, pushing back a strand of hair from Carly's cheek. 'You didn't ask for the complications in your life right now, which is why I don't want you thinking any of it is your fault.'

Carly shrugged, her face pensive. 'It started so simple before, coming back here.'

'Yeah and now it's not. I just hope by the time you're ready it won't be too late for you and Bo. Grab that happiness while you can, Carly. It's right there in front of you so just do it.' Marcus leaned over to kiss her on the cheek, hugging her again. 'Take care of yourself and watch your back. Call me.'

Carly waved goodbye to Marcus, watching him follow the other passengers.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Daniel and Chloe got married at the hospital's chapel the following week, unable to wait any longer and the venue enabled most of the hospital staff to attend. Chloe was radiant and Daniel couldn't stop smiling. Carly was happy for them, leading the toast to the happy couple. Chloe threw the bouquet and there was an immediate fierce scramble among the nurses to grab it first. But they missed, the flowers landing on Carly who caught them involuntarily, amidst shrieks, followed by a round of applause. Smiling faintly, Carly placed them on a nearby table and joined everyone in saying goodbye and wishing them a happy honeymoon.

'I sure hope they'll be back in time for our wedding.' Nathan said, Melanie at his elbow. 'We've fixed a date already.'

'Oh you guys… congratulations!' Carly exclaimed. Smiling widely, Melanie proudly showed her the beautiful solitaire ring on her finger.

'And it's all thanks to you we got back together, we can never thank you enough, Dr. Manning.' Nathan smiled, looking more boyish and happier now that he'd come out of his shell.

'I hardly did anything,' Carly protested.

'You did a lot and we're so happy now.' Melanie insisted. 'I hope you'll come.'

'Of course I'll come, I won't miss that for anything.' Carly promised. 'I assume Max will fly down to give you away?'

'Oh yes and he's bringing Chelsea.' Melanie replied. 'Maggie's helping me with the wedding and we're picking up my dress tomorrow. I hope you'll find time to come round and see it.'

Carly chuckled at Melanie's eagerness, her demeanor entirely different from before. 'Of course. In fact…' she undid the clasp of her bracelet and gave it to Melanie. 'Consider this my wedding present to you.'

'Oh… it's beautiful, thank you.' Melanie said, admiring it. She suddenly gave Carly a hug. 'You're a wonderful friend, Carly. Nathan and I are so lucky to have you.'

'We sure are,' Nathan smiled at Carly, affection for her all over his face. Carly was very happy for the young couple. She thought again about Alice and what she told her. Happiness was within her grasp. If only she was worthy to grab it like Alice and Marcus advised her to.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Maggie enthusiastically helped Melanie plan the wedding; pleased the Hortons will be gathered for a joyous occasion this time around. It's been two months since Alice's passing and they were slowly moving on and coming to terms with it, yet remembering the late matriarch fondly. The invitations were sent out; the reception was going to take place at Maggie's house. One by one, the family returned to attend.

Max came from London with Chelsea who was wild with joy to see Bo again but stunned to hear his estrangement with Hope was still on. 'I thought you guys worked things out ages ago.' She said.

'Not this time, honey.'

'Not this time? Dad… are you divorcing Hope?'

Bo nodded silently.

'Wow.. that bad? You two have always been so tight, I never imagined it would come to this.' Max said.

'We simply just outgrew each other, that's all. But she doesn't know yet because I wanted to give her time to recover from her grandmother's death. I'm going to have to tell her soon, I'm not putting it off any longer.'

Chelsea still looked bewildered and unconvinced. Her mother was forced to realize, after all her schemes and manipulations, that Hope was the only woman for Bo, will always be. And here he was, willing to end his marriage. It couldn't be impatience over her behavior for him to act this way.

'I hate to ask… but does this have to do with Carly?' Max asked tentatively.

'Sorry, who's Carly?' Chelsea asked.

'She's a woman I almost married,' Bo explained. 'We broke up and afterwards your mum and I started dating.'

'Is she the rich doctor you were once engaged to?' Chelsea asked. 'Because Mum told me about her. She didn't say her name, she just said that you two were from different worlds and she left you for some rich guy.'

Billie would describe her like that, Bo thought crossly. 'Yes. And after her husband died, she moved back here.' He didn't want to talk about the family's attitude towards Carly with Chelsea, it would make her uncomfortable since her own mother had done what Carly was accused of. 'And no, to answer your question, Carly's got nothing to do with my decision. And I'll appreciate it if you didn't mention it to anyone.'

Max and Chelsea promised but they sensed he was lying. And on meeting Carly at the wedding rehearsal, Chelsea knew for sure Bo _was_ lying.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

On the morning of Melanie's wedding, Carly woke up feeling nauseous and dizzy. However she managed to get out of bed. She couldn't miss the wedding, not after promising to be there, she wanted to be there. Opening her medicine cabinet after a hot shower, she opened a bottle of Pepto Bismol to settle her stomach. The room seemed to spin. What's wrong with me?she thought, finding it hard to focus as she staggered back to her bedroom. Lying on the bed wrapped in a wet towel, she breathed deeply, waiting until the nausea passed. She carefully got dressed, a short blue dress over a matching jacket; her fingers trembling as she zipped up, put on her shoes and applied a light makeup. Just as well she was riding with Brady, she was positive she would faint on the wheel. What a time to be ill.

Brady was alarmed on seeing how white she looked. 'I'm just a little under the weather, honey,' Carly said when he suggested she stayed home instead. 'I'll be fine eventually.'

'I don't know Carly; you don't look well at all. Are you sure you don't want me to drive you to the hospital instead?' Brady asked, looking at her worriedly.

'I'll be fine.' Carly insisted. 'Let's go now or we'll be late for the ceremony.'

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Melanie looked lovely in her ball gown wedding dress, a veil covering her head and shoulders; as she walked down the aisle on her brother's arm. Nathan, handsome in his tux, fixed his eyes on her as she walked up to him, the face of a young man full of love for his bride. His mother Melissa smiled at him from her seat beside Maggie, happy for her son. Through the veil, Melanie looked at the man she loved, her heart fluttering with happiness as he took her hand.

Carly blinked rapidly to keep focus, feeling dizzy again. Jennifer, who was on her left, looked at her sharply. 'Are you okay?' she whispered.

Cary nodded then regretted it, as nausea hit her again. What the hell's going on? She wondered with dread. 'I'm fine.' She managed to say.

Brady, who was on her right, turned to her. Carly looked anything but fine, in fact looked even whiter. He chided himself for not driving her to the hospital, she was obviously very ill and it looked like she'd lost a few pounds lately. 'Are you sure?' he whispered.

'I'm sure, don't worry about me.' Carly said, straightening herself on the pew, eyes on the couple as they made their vows and exchanged rings.

The priest pronounced them man and wife and there was a round of applause as Nathan lifted Melanie's veil and they exchanged a heartfelt kiss.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Carly splashed water on her face, breathing deeply again. The reception was in full swing and she managed to sneak off to Maggie's bathroom to compose herself. Feeling better, she wiped her cheeks with a hanky and went out.

Mingling with the guests, she saw Bo talking to Julie. How handsome he looks, she thought wistfully; seeing him in a suit reminding her of how he looked on their wedding day. She caught his eye and she turned away immediately, looking for a place to hide.

'Excuse me, Julie.' Bo said, before walking away to find Carly. But his name was called and he turned to see Hope matching towards him, Jennifer at her heels. 'I want to talk to you,' she said, her voice low and angry.

'Hope, this is not the time or place!' Jennifer hissed.

Hope ignored her. 'You filed for a divorce… and behind my back. How could you do this to me, Brady?'

Bo glared at a shamefaced Jennifer. 'I'm sorry Bo,' she muttered.

'We're not talking about this here, Hope.'

'Don't start lecturing me!' Hope snapped, very upset. 'We will talk about this, right now!'

'You were the one who hinted that maybe we should get a divorce,' Bo snapped back defensively.

'And you automatically assumed I meant it?' Hope asked incredulously.

'Bo, please, can't you see you're hurting her…'

'Jennifer, you've done enough damage so just butt out!'

'She's not butting out, she's family so she might as well witness this!'

While the argument was going on, Carly was by the buffet table; her hand resting on it to steady herself. 'What are you doing here?' she asked when Victor walked up to her. 'I didn't think you were invited.'

'I'm here as Maggie's guest. I felt I might as well mingle with trash.'

Carly smiled grimly, knowing he was referring to her. 'Of course, I expected nothing else.'

'You should also expect me to keep my promise.' Victor said coldly. 'I'm going to make sure you get your comeuppance, one way or the other. You should've left Salem when you were supposed to.'

It hit her. 'It was you.' Carly said slowly. 'You were the one leaving those anonymous notes. I should've guessed you would descend that low.'

Victor's mouth tightened, not denying her accusation.

'You're nothing but a bully and a coward, Victor Kiriakis. You didn't have the guts to say all that to my face; instead you tried scaring me away with poison-pen letters. You're insufferable and pathetic; just like you were years ago. The best thing I ever did was leave you.'

'You bitch,' Victor hissed.

Feeling more ill, Carly turned her head away. Victor used the opportunity to quickly empty the contents of a tiny vial into the glass of champagne near her hand. Shaking her head to clear it, Carly picked up the glass and took a much needed drink, not noticing the look of malicious satisfaction on Victor's face.

'I'm going to tell Bo and Roman what you did,' Carly said, putting down the glass, struggling to glare at Victor. 'And I'll press charges for harassment, you bastard.'

'After today, I don't care what you tell them,' Victor replied, his smile smug and triumphant. 'I slipped a vial of sodium pentothal in your glass. You'll soon be spilling answers to my questions on why you came back to Salem and soon everyone will see you for the conniving home wrecker you really are.'

Carly tried to answer but couldn't; Victor's voice sounded so far away. She could no longer stand on her feet and she felt very cold. Something wet flowed from her nose to her upper lip and Victor stared at her, now alarmed. Touching it with her fingers, Carly saw it was blood. Her body shook violently and before Victor could catch her, she collapsed at his feet.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Bo paced the floor of the hospital's waiting room, filled with anxiety and fear. Alerted by panicked shouts, he'd rushed over to find people surrounding Carly; his heart painfully clenching at the sight of her on the ground, roughly pushing people aside to crouch beside her and cradle her in his arms, calling her name urgently. Lexie had to gently tell him to let go of Carly so that she and Daniel could examine her. Nathan ran into the house to get his medical bag.

'What's wrong with her?' he'd demanded harshly as the three doctors attended to her, anxious and impatient to know what caused Carly to faint. The guests waited breathlessly, Melanie wringing her hands in distress.

Daniel was grim faced. 'She's gone into shock because she's bleeding internally.' He said, to everyone's amazement. 'Her blood pressure's way down.'

'Somebody please call an ambulance quick, she'll die if we don't get her to the hospital!' Lexie said frantically.

On getting to the hospital, Nathan had discarded his tux to assist in Carly's surgery and they were yet to come out. Bo was very worried about Carly, scared for her. Sharing his vigil was Melanie, still in her wedding dress; Brady, Roman,Abe, Max, Chelsea, Jennifer and Hope.

Melanie walked up to Bo, touching his arm. 'Does Carly have family you need to call?' she asked quietly.

'Oh God… _Frankie_.' In the middle of his agonizing worry over Carly he totally forgot to call him. 'She has a brother in D.C,' he replied, bringing out his phone. 'Her son's in Europe and I don't have his number so Frankie will have to tell him.'

Frankie answered on the third ring. 'What's up, Bo?' he greeted, sounding preoccupied. Bo swiftly explained what happened and Frankie listened in horror. 'What's happening right now?' he demanded.

'She's still in surgery and we're trying to be optimistic she'll pull through. And I really want to know is what caused this.'

Frankie wasn't sure if what Carly had been keeping from Bo was the cause of her present condition but he did know that Bo was definitely going to get a shock when the surgery was over. 'I'll take the first flight out,' he said, upset about his sister.

'Don't forget to tell Nicky,' Bo added quickly.

'I'll call him before I pack. Please Bo, I'm counting on you; do what you can for Carly until I get there, okay?'Frankie grabbed his briefcase and was already out the door.

'Okay man, see you soon.' Bo hung up. 'He'll be here, Nicky as well.' he told Melanie. Seeing the genuine concern on her face, he touched her arm. 'Hell of a wedding day for you.'

'I'm too worried about Carly right now.'

Bo looked at the young woman thoughtfully. 'You really care about her, don't you?'

'She's my friend.' Melanie said simply. 'And I've long realized she's such a great person. I feel terrible whenever I think how awful I was to her in the beginning.'

'Well, just to show you can't believe everything you hear,' Bo said bitterly, thinking of the injustice thrown at Carly. Melanie went back to sit down and Chelsea walked up to him. 'She's going to make it, Dad.' She said, rubbing his arm.

'I sure hope so, Chelz. I can't lose her again, I just can't.' Bo said, his voice shaking.

Hope, who was walking up to him from behind to resume their conversation, heard the heartfelt words and stopped in her tracks as though Bo had slapped her in the face. Bo was deeply in love with Carly. It was more than obvious, the way he was very upset. There was no way he could deny it now. Unable to bear it, she turned and went back to Jennifer. 'I'm going back to Maggie's,' she said, picking up her purse.

'Why?'

'I don't need to be here, Jennifer, I have to go.' Hope said, refusing to break down in tears in front of everyone. 'You'll tell me what happened later.'

'Hope, I realize you're upset with Bo…'

'Upset?' Hope said, her voice angry and bitter. 'Upset doesn't even cover how I feel right now. I have to get away from here.'

Jennifer was unable to stop her from leaving. She sat in her chair, distressed and upset for her and Carly; wishing she hadn't told Hope about the divorce papers. She didn't mean to go behind Bo's back in the first place, it had just slipped out and he wasn't going to let her forget her blunder.

The hours went by and then finally; Daniel, Lexie and Nathan came out and everyone sprang to attention to hear what they had to say.

'Carly survived the surgery,' Lexie said, to everyone's relief. 'We had to do an exploratory laparotomy because we weren't sure where the bleeding was coming from.'

'But what caused it ?' Bo demanded.

Lexie's face was filled with concern as she looked at Bo. 'Bo… did Carly ever mention anything about being abused?'

' _Abused?_ ' Melanie, Chelsea and Jennifer echoed in disbelief.

Bo was shocked. ' No, she never mentioned a thing like that. Why do you think she was abused?'

'Because Carly's body shows glaring signs of being beaten within the inch of her life for years. Several healed bones and whip scars on her back.' Daniel explained grimly. 'She also has some puncture scars on her stomach and a larger one across, like she was stabbed and almost eviscerated.'

'My God…' Brady said faintly. The others were dumbfounded.

'The reason for the internal bleeding was leftover scar tissue.' Nathan added, Melanie clinging to his arm.

Bo felt sick, like a massive sledge hammer had hit him. _Finally it all made sense…_ the hardness on Carly's face, never talking about her life with Lawrence and her blatant refusal to let him get close.

Abe turned to Bo. 'She never mentioned it to you?'

'No… no she didn't. And I didn't have a clue!' Bo said, unable to believe what he was hearing.

Daniel shook his head. 'When Phillip attacked her, she shrank away from me when I tried to help her up. I suspected PTSD but she denied it when I asked her about it later, she said she was simply in shock.'

'That's obviously why she didn't let us examine her at the time or get X-rayed.' Lexie said. 'She didn't want us to know about it.'

'Oh my God…' Jennifer ran her hands over her hair. Bo was ashen with shock, speechless.

'Does… does that mean besides beating her, Carly's husband also stabbed her?' Melanie whispered. 'What kind of guy would do that to his own wife?'

'That sick bastard!' Bo erupted;livid beyond measure at the terrible images of Lawrence beating Carly, after if ruining things between them with Vivian's help hadn't been enough. There was no doubt who the culprit was, _that animal_ had abused Carly. That was Carly's secret all along and Lawrence's brutality must have traumatized her enough into rendering her self-loathing and broken, making her feel she could never be normal again… or have another chance at love with any man. She'd been carrying around such pain and heartache in her heart the whole time and getting unfairly dragged in the middle of his problems with Hope. God… if Lawrence wasn't already dead, he would empty every single bullet in his gun into his head, which wouldn't have been murder but avenging the woman he loved.

'Bo, please don't think you're responsible for what happened to Carly,' Roman said gently as Bo covered his face with his hands. 'You couldn't have known Lawrence would end up abusing her.'

'It's not your fault Bo,' Jennifer said, putting her arms round him. 'I'm sure Carly doesn't blame you for any of it either.'

Bo wiped the streaming tears off his eyes with the back of his hand. 'Can we see her now?' he whispered.

'After she's moved to Recovery, yes. But it might take a long time before she wakes up though. You can all see her for just a minute.' Daniel directed.

'Until Carly's family gets here I'm not going anywhere,' Bo said fiercely, his eyes red and damp. 'I'm not leaving her all alone.'

'Fine, you can stay with her.' Lexie said, knowing with experience it was no point arguing with Bo. 'But the rest of you, just one minute.'

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Carly looked wan and helpless on the bed, a breathing tube under her nose, hooked to monitors and an I.V attached to her arm. One by one, everyone tiptoed in to peer at her and hold her hand. Roman phoned Maggie to give her the news, instructing her to pass it on to the others. 'One of the waitresses wants a word with you or Bo; she's been acting rather agitated.'

'What does she want?'

'She wouldn't say, except that it's really important.'

Roman glanced at his watch, it was quite late. 'Have her come by the station in the morning.'

Bo sat beside Carly after everyone left; the room quiet except for the beeping noises from the monitors. Staring down at her, he felt the tears come back; unable to express the flood of emotions running through him, only knowing that he loved her and now that he knew what she'd been keeping from him was going to do all he can to help her heal. He felt more ashamed for his anger towards her for refusing to confide in him. It was just like the time he was ill with the virus, keeping it from her because he didn't want her burdened by a man who was probably going to die. Carly's love and care had shown him how foolish he'd been not telling her from the moment he began showing symptoms. How she must have suffered for years, going through such torment and cruelty from Lawrence; a man who always hid his true nature behind his disgusting aristocratic charm, who had delighted seeing him squirm when Carly didn't remember him. For how long did the abuse go on? And where the hell was Nicky the whole time?

'I love you, princess.' Bo whispered. 'You've walked alone long enough. I'm here with you now, now and forever.' He pressed his lips against her hand.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

By morning, Carly's eyes fluttered open, groggy and disoriented. Bo, unable to sleep the whole night, was thankful; kissing her on the forehead. 'Thank God,' he said fervently.

Carly winced at the pain from her stiches and peered at him, trying to focus on his face. 'Bo?' she whispered.

'Yeah, princess, it's me.' Bo sniffled, forcing back the tears this time. 'I've been with you all night.'

'What… happened to me?'

'You collapsed at the reception. Do you remember anything?'

Carly closed her eyes, thinking back. 'I remember… feeling sick the whole time. Then… I was talking to Victor.'

'Okay.' Bo encouraged.

'I drank some champagne… I don't… remember anything else.'

'It's okay; don't worry your head about that. I'm just glad you're awake.' Bo leaned to kiss her on the forehead again, still holding her hand.

'I was… operated on?'

'Yes you were. Carly, you were suffering from internal bleeding, leftover scar tissue from your old injuries.'

Carly stared up at him. 'You know.'

Bo nodded. 'I know. And I'm not mad at you but princess, why didn't you tell me Lawrence abused you? And how long did it go on?'

Carly swallowed painfully. 'I… was so ashamed. I chose to leave Salem with Lawrence… I hurt you so much. It went on for years and … it was a terrible period of my life I wanted to forget. I didn't want you to feel responsible… and I… couldn't handle any form of pity. I just… wanted to start over.'Carly squeezed his hand weakly. 'Forgive me.'

'Oh hey, there's nothing to forgive, nothing.' Bo said emotionally. 'I want you to concentrate on getting better and we'll take it from there. There's no reason why we can't be together now.'

Bo may know about Lawrence abusing her but he was yet to know about her other secret. A secret she had no choice but to finally reveal. 'Bo…' she began.

'Hush, princess,' Bo soothed, stroking her cheek. 'What matters right now is your health. I don't want you to wear yourself out, whatever it is can wait.'

As he spoke, the door opened and Frankie entered the room, rushing to her side. 'Sis… are you okay? How do you feel?'

'Tired… and very stupid right now.' A faint smile touched Carly's lips. 'I'm a doctor who didn't recognize her own symptoms.'

Frankie leaned down to kiss her. 'What matters right now is you're alright. I called Nicholas before boarding. He's handling a major crisis so he can't come but he says to tell you he loves you very much and he'll call as soon as he can.'

'Okay.' Carly closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep again.

Frankie turned to Bo and the two men hugged. 'Thanks so much for staying with her.'

'Come on, you know I wouldn't do otherwise.' Bo patted Frankie's shoulder. 'I know about what Lawrence did to her. Why didn't you tell me?'

Frankie was about to reply when a nurse came in and they left the room to talk. Frankie explained how Lawrence deliberately blocked his entrance to Alamainia and how he was never able to make contact with Carly until after Lawrence died.

'You should have told me all this.' Bo's voice was cold. 'The fact I moved on after Carly left doesn't mean I wouldn't have helped her if I knew about the situation. I would've worked out a way to get her out of there, if you'd only come to me with this.'

'You had your own family to worry about and excuse me for saying this, but I doubt Hope would've been thrilled letting you risk your life saving an ex you never told her about.' Frankie replied just as coldly, long suppressed resentment surfacing at last. 'From the moment Carly left, she was a closed subject to all of you; like she never existed. The last time I was here, none of you even asked about her. And I had to hear from Carly last Christmas how the family and the Hortons regarded her just to protect that wife of yours, so obviously I was more than justified not telling you!'

'Okay, it's true; I admit it.' Bo replied, stung by Frankie's accusation. 'But it was not for the reasons you think. I never forgot her and I really hoped she was happy, even though I hated Lawrence for luring her away. Since I found out about what he did, I can't stop blaming myself for not working harder to keep her. ButI want to make it right. Now that I know the reason why she felt we can't be together...'

'No way, I'm not thrilled about this at all.' Frankie interrupted, his face stern and disapproving.

'Why not?'

'Because you're unable to have a committed relationship with another woman when Hope's around.' Frankie said bluntly. 'You guys have been married for a long time and you've had your rough patches but once Hope snaps her fingers, you'll go running back to her and I'm be damned before my sister gets hurt all over again because of you. Carly doesn't deserve a rebound relationship.'

'It's different this time, I love her.' Bo protested.

'So you say now.'

'It happens to be the truth,' Bo snapped, understanding Frankie's skepticism but still infuriated by it. 'If we never broke up, Billie and I wouldn't have ended up together, you know that.'

'Oh really? Then what would've happened after Hope came back?' Frankie challenged, his dark eyes hard.

Bo was silent.

'I thought so.' Frankie said bitterly. 'Listen, just leave my sister alone. You are not going to use her as a substitute until Hope decides she wants you back.'

Bo bit his lip as Frankie went back to Carly's room. He had no answer to Frankie's question, because it was a question he constantly refused to ask himself when Carly returned to Salem.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bo's cell rang after he came out of the shower. It was Roman, who immediately asked about Carly's condition and Bo told him she was awake. 'And to think she came back here to face more problems, with that terrible trauma she was trying to get over. I feel terrible.'

'I imagine a lot of people will feel terrible unless they're simply coldblooded.' Bo rubbed his damp hair with a towel.

'By the way, I got a visit from one of the caterer's waitresses, a Sarah Logan. She had something really interesting to say.'

'What that?'

'She said she saw Victor and Carly talking by the buffet table. Then when Carly turned away from a moment, he slipped something into her glass.'

'He did _what?_ ' Bo shouted, enraged.

Roman went on, 'When Carly collapsed seconds after drinking out of it, Sarah assumed Victor poisoned her. Victor was distracted when people ran to see what was wrong with Carly so Sarah managed to switch glasses; she was nearby clearing away a few used ones then. She figured Victor would hide it and she was right, she saw him wrap the false one with a hanky and put it in his pocket.'

'That son of a bitch,' Bo steamed, vowing all sorts of things to do to Victor. 'I assume this woman handed in the glass. What was in it?'

'That's the very weird part, it wasn't poison. Lab results showed traces of sodium pentothal.'

Bo sat down on his bed, now confused. 'Why the hell would Victor put _truth serum_ in Carly's drink?'

'Knowing Victor, a very nasty reason. I'll go over to the mansion to question him. You need to be with Carly. Has Frankie showed up?'

'Yes, he's with her right now. Nicky had some business problem he had to take care of so he's not coming right now.'

Roman detected contempt in Bo's words. 'If it's really a business thing, he can't exactly help it, can he?'

'Carly's far more important than his _Daddy's_ business. I would like to know where the hell he was the whole time Larry was beating Carly.'

'Don't go judging him until you hear what he has to say.' Roman cautioned. 'I'm as upset as you are over what happened to Carly but now's not the time to get yourself worked up. Give Carly my love, okay?'

'Okay.' Bo hung up.

Just as he finished getting dressed, the doorbell rang and he went downstairs to answer it. Without preamble, Hope entered the house and he closed the door behind her.

'How's Carly?' she asked quietly.

'She woke up this morning.' Bo replied, equally stiltedly.

'I'm glad for her. But now I guess it's no point asking you why you've decided to call it quits.'

'Maggie must have told you what happened to Carly.'

'She did.'

'So why do you still persist on laying the blame on her? For god sakes!' Bo snapped, infuriated by her attitude.

'I'm not doing that, _I'm not!_ ' Hope raised her voice, trying to talk over him. 'I'm not heartless, Bo. I'm sorry about what happened to her and now I know I was wrong to assume the worst when she came back. But put yourself in my shoes…'

'No "buts" and no, I will not put myself in your shoes.' Bo replied coldly. 'Carly herself told you she wasn't after me, you chose not to believe her and then it was all you could obsess about, refusing to give her the benefit of the doubt. You blamed her for something you started, this separation. I'm not going to let you or anybody else blame her for our divorce.'

'I was angry at the time!' Hope cried. 'Surely you knew me enough to know it's not something I want.'

'Since you left this house, I had trouble reading your mind or knowing what you really wanted. You put up this wall between us, you wouldn't talk to me.' Bo accused.

'Okay, I messed up, I admit it.' Hope said harshly. 'If you did this to punish me or force my hand, I guess I asked for it. I still love you, despite…'

'Despite what? Despite I gambled with Ciara's life, is that what you want to say? Or despite me being less than perfect in your eyes, which is it?' Bo challenged.

'Stop yelling at me, I'm trying to tell you that I want us to work things out!' Hope cried.

'There's nothing to work out this time!' Bo shouted back. 'You were prepared to let me maintain the status quo, living alone, but then Carly came back and all of a sudden you were a victim.'

'Oh yes, perfect Dr. Manning; she's not as bitchy and neurotic as your wife.'

'I never, for one minute, described you in those terms. Carly's only part of the reason why I filed for a divorce. Every time we hit a rough patch, you always made me feel I had to vindicate myself. I would wait until you came moved out with Ciara and you emotionally held me hostage, like you were testing how far I could go on without you. And I would've wallowed in misery but fate brought Carly back into my life and you turned around making me feel I should apologise for my past with her. I never planned on falling in love with her, but I did. And I want to spend the rest of my life with her.'

Hope said nothing, turning away to stare out of the window. 'And nothing I say will change your mind?' she whispered.

'Hope, let's just make this as honest and painless as possible.'

Hope sighed, wiping the tears of her eyes and composed herself before turning to face him. 'I'll be waiting on the papers and sign then, if it's really what you want.' Bo's words had stung but were painfully true. Only this time she stayed away too long and overplayed her hand and as a result,lost Bo for good. Carly's warning came back to her… you're going to lose Bo eventually but I'm not going to be the reason; it's going to be your jealousy and this idiotic, childish game you're playing with him!If only she had taken it to heart rather than let that jealousy and pride blind her. It was over between them this time.

'You'll get them as soon as possible. And of course, we'll work out what to tell Ciara.'

She nodded, her face now impassive. 'Goodbye Bo.' She said, opening the door and left the house.

'Goodbye Hope.' Bo said, without a trace of sadness. He had his answer for Frankie now. With everything Carly was to him and the various ways she saved him and never once made him feel less than worthy of her, he would never have chosen Hope over her.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'Just make this easy for yourself or you'll be charged with malicious intent.' Roman said.

'Those charges will never stick,' Victor said pompously. 'I'm not responsible for Carly's collapse.'

'So what do you plan to say to the judge, that you were simply playing a prank on Carly? Don't waste my time, Victor; why did you slip truth serum into her glass?'

'I wanted to humiliate her.' Victor spat. 'I wanted to force her to confess she came back here to destroy Bo's marriage and the only way to do that was dose her with truth serum and make her confession publicly. That's why I did it.'

'You're a sick bastard,' Roman said in disgust.

'Call me what you like. I was doing it for my son, for Hope.'

'Carly could've died.'

'It's not my fault she didn't know she was getting a bellyful of blood. I didn't commit a crime.'

Roman was eager to end the interview, filled with contempt for the man Bo was unfortunately related to. 'Don't hold your breath, Kiriakis. You're going to be held accountable, whether you think so or not. I'll be back.'

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Bo went to visit Carly; Jennifer, Chloe and Adrienne were just leaving. There were flowers in the room and a few balloons emblazoned with Get Well Soon. After exchanging greetings with the women, Bo closed the door. 'Hi.' He said, walking to the bed. 'I brought you these,' he said, holding a bouquet of yellow roses.

'Thank you,' Carly murmured.

'And…' Bo held up Ciara's present. 'The little one drew you a _Get Well_ card.'

'That's so sweet of her.' Carly smiled faintly.

Bo leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. 'Where's Frankie?'

'I sent him… to the loft to get some sleep. He'll be back later.'

Bo took her hand, staring down at the green eyes looking up at him. 'We're together now, princess. No more secrets between us and when you get better, I'll do all I can to make up for everything you went through.'

'It's not… that simple Bo.'

'If you're talking about Hope or the family…'

'No… no…' she whispered. 'Bo... I said I was ashamed to tell you what Lawrence did but there's more … I have to tell you.'

'We have all the time in the world to talk but not now, save your strength.'

'Bo, please… I've carried this for so long… you must know about it now.' Carly pleaded, holding to his hand. 'Please… listen to me. I have… to tell you the truth.'

Bo leaned closer, still holding her hand. 'It's okay baby, I'm here. Calm down, I'm listening.'

Carly swallowed and began her story.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _After leaving the boat and her life with Bo and Shawn Douglas behind, Carly had gone to the airport where Lawrence and Nicky were waiting for her in the Alamain jet. Very happy she'd made the decision to go with him and their son, Lawrence had promised things will be different between them than before. The plane had departed to Paris and on getting there, Lawrence suddenly fell ill. His illness went on and he'd insisted they get married in his hospital room, unwilling to wait any longer to make her his wife at long last. He was in the hospital for a month and he was told by his doctor later that the rare illness he suffered from had rendered him sterile. Lawrence didn't take it well and it took a lot of reassurance from Carly that it didn't matter to her, as she too was reproductively challenged. But for a long time Lawrence was sullen, angry and bitter, lashing out at her to vent his disappointment. He seemed go back his old self when they got to Alamainia. But things only grew worse. Carly discovered, to her amazement, that she was pregnant and it was obviously not Lawrence's. Enraged, he demanded to know who she cheated on him with while he was ill. She denied it until she remembered something she did before she boarded the plane._

 _Bo had led her into the boat to their bed, undressed her and they made love in an effort to reconnect. But it had only made the inevitable parting of ways even more painful and they'd exchanged one last hug in tears, after Carly gave him back her ring. Lawrence had stared at her in angry disbelief and struck her across the face, making her fall. "You went back to have one last fling with that peasant! You deceived me!" he'd screamed at her and that was the beginning of her nightmare and the realisation she had made a terrible mistake, once again._

 _She tried running away but was caught and from then on was never allowed outside the compound alone. She was not allowed contact with her brother and the servants were too scared or loyal to go against Lawrence's orders. The sight of her pregnant belly always triggered off Lawrence's rages and he would beat her constantly. Nicky was away in boarding school and the times he was home, Lawrence put on the façade of the warm family man. Most times Nicky spent the holidays with Vivian or went on trips with his numerous school chums, he had no idea what went on. One night, he grabbed her by the hair and tossed her into the cellars, unable to bear the sight of her. She only had a mattress to lie on and nothing to protect her from the cold. She was however given food and a village doctor in Lawrence's pocket gave her the medication she needed. Lawrence would come down now and then to rape her. Day and Night, she prayed for her baby._

 _When she was getting close to her due date, Lawrence came down the cellars with two rough looking men. At his instructions, her wrists and legs were chained._

 _"What are you doing?" she cried. Lawrence had the look of deadly calm on his face. In his hand was a knife. "You and Bo Brady have made a fool of me, for the last time."_

 _"No… no… not my baby! Lawrence please… don't kill my baby! Have mercy, don't kill my baby!"_

Tears rolled down Bo's cheeks, his heart filled with pain and anguish. 'He _killed_ our baby?'

Carly's eyes were red and teary. 'I couldn't tell you, especially after hearing about Zack… I couldn't…'

Bo pressed his face against the side of her neck, weeping at Carly's ordeal and the loss of the unborn child conceived on their last day together. While he had moved on with his life and had more children afterwards, Lawrence had abused Carly and taken the life of their long awaited child.

Carly went on, Bo wiping her tears now and then. When she regained consciousness she was in her own bedroom, drifting between life and death, having lost a lot of blood. The same doctor from the village attended to her, along with his nurse. Nicky was not allowed to see her and was told she lost the baby and was suffering from a nervous breakdown.

But the beatings and the rapes did not stop. Two months after he killed her baby, Lawrence resumed his abuse. During his worst episodes, he would drag her back into the cellars, lashing her with a whip,before forcing himself on her and then left her there, too weak to climb up the stairs. He called it deserved punishment for her betrayal.

Then one day, in the middle of his torture, she had managed to grab the same knife he'd used on her and drove it into his stomach. She remembered Nicky running down the cellar steps, his face a mask of horror. The next thing she remembered was opening her eyes to find herself in a sunlit private room of a nursing home in the South of France, Frankie holding her hand.

'Nicky kept it from the media… to protect me; he didn't want the world to call me a murderer.'

'You are not a murderer.' Bo choked. 'You did what you had to do, for what he did to you, to us. I hope he's burning in hell right now!'

Carly sobbed, holding Bo's arm as they softly wept together.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Bo zipped his duffel bag and went downstairs. Dropping it on the couch, he went to lock the back door. The doorbell rang when he went back to the living room and he opened the door. 'Hi Mum,' he said, letting her in.

'Hello, honey. I was hoping to catch you before you went out.' She turned to face her son, who looked at her in silence. There had been some distance between them since he confronted her about what Ciara told him, he was yet to forgive her for her callous attitude. On hearing about Carly's travails and the murder of their unborn child, Caroline was the most affected among both families. One by one, they rallied round Carly, expressing heartfelt sympathy and regret for the way she was treated. But Carly, while accepting their apology, still maintained she and Bo can't be together. She felt overpowering shame for letting Lawrence fool her and considered herself too broken and damaged for Bo to take another chance with. Bo tried everything while she was recuperating to convince her otherwise but she wouldn't budge.

'What is it, Mum?' Bo asked quietly. 'I'm sort of in a hurry.'

'This won't take long, I promise.' Caroline raised her hands imploringly. 'I know you're very angry with me. You've been angry with me for a long time now and I don't blame you. I deserve your resentment; for a lot of things. For siding with Hope, for not seeing your view and for being unfair to Carly.'

'You were uncaring and heartless.' Bo said brutally. The reason behind Carly's tears on seeing Ciara was the unhappy memory of their dead child and Bo was yet to forgive Caroline for not bothering to find out the reason behind Carly's sadness and for the things she said about her.

Caroline winced, stung. 'I suppose I can't use the excuse of "I didn't know."'

'You didn't care to know. You and many people were so convinced she came back to cause trouble, you saw Carly how you wanted to see her. The whole time she wanted to heal after that animal killed my kid, my kid,' tears crept at his eyes. 'You believed what you wanted to believe, refusing to remember how she saved my life and Shawn D's, everything about her. You were too wrapped up in hate, just like Victor.'

Caroline looked miserable. 'I never hated her. I was just angry she left. I… I wanted things to stay the same and I let it blind me.'

'Mum, please; I really have to go.' Bo picked up his bag from the couch, not wishing to hear more. He was facing a 4 hour drive and wanted to get to his destination in good time. First he has to stop by the mansion to see Ciara and then pick up Carly's present afterwards.

'I need you to forgive me, son. Please.' Caroline beseeched.

Bo paused at the door, not looking at her. 'I need this time away. Maybe when I come back, I'll feel less resentful than I feel towards you right now. Lock up after me.'

He went to the car without a backwards glance, wanting to put as much distance from his mother as possible.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ciara hugged and kissed her father, saying she looked forward to seeing him when he came back from his trip. Hope was at the station so she wasn't present. Hearing more details of Carly's great trauma had shocked and humbled Hope, her resentment and jealousy all gone. So sad, resigned and a lot wiser; she signed the papers. The divorce proceedings were almost over and they'd agreed on joint custody of Ciara, yet to decide on what to do about the house. Bo hoped they will be able to decide soon because he didn't like Ciara living in the mansion.

Victor was coming down the stairs when Bo was taking his leave. If there was distance between him and Caroline, there was sheer hostility between him and Victor; flatly refusing to speak to him.

'Still giving me the cold shoulder?' Victor asked as Bo walked passed him. Ignoring him, Bo went to the door.

'Listen to me for a minute, Bo.' Victor said. Bo turned, waiting.

'Carly and I will never be close friends, that much I know. But I'm not as heartless as you both think, that child was my flesh and blood too. Since there's the strong possibility Carly's going to be my new daughter-in-law; what say the three of us call a truce?'

'I have nothing to say to you.' Was Bo's cold reply and then left the house.

What he ordered especially for Carly and himself was ready at the shop. Bo placed them at the backseat of his SUV before pulling out his phone.

A few days after Carly was discharged, he went to the loft but she wasn't there. Lexie assured him she was on her accumulated vacation; she didn't quit her job and left Salem like he feared. He had called Frankie in D.C to find out if she was staying with him but she wasn't. Frankie was still disinclined to believe Bo's intentions towards his sister, reluctant to tell him where she was. Bo wasn't prepared to lose her a second time. He said that much to her brother.

'She would've been safe and happy with me, even after Hope came back. She's who I want for the rest of my life, Frankie, now more than ever. I decided that before she finally told me what happened with Larry. This isn't a rebound; it's a second chance, our second chance.'

Convinced at last, Frankie gave him the address and phone number of the lake house as Carly switched off her iPhone.

Carly answered on the fourth ring. 'Hello?'

'It's me,' he replied without preamble.

Carly's heart leaped at the sound of his voice. 'How did you get this number?'

'Never mind that; this has gone long enough! I need to talk to you and what I want to say, I'm not about to tell you over the phone. Frankie gave me your address and I'm on my way there right now.'

'Bo, _please_ … I told you…'

'I know what you told me, and I decided to ignore it.'

'What do you want to tell me now?'

'A lot of things, some you already know. It's high time you stopped running, princess. You can run to the ends of the earth and I'll be right behind you, if that what it takes. Right now I want to know you'll be there waiting for me. Will you?'

Silence, then the soft word, 'Yes.'

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The sun was setting by the time Bo pulled up front of the lake house. From the porch, Carly watched Bo come out. Though he marvelled at the beauty of the charming house, his eyes were only on her.

'You're a difficult lady to find, you know that?' he called, smiling at her; elation in his heart on seeing her walk towards him, the setting sun touching her hair. The moment she reached him, Bo's arms came round her and for the second time since she came back in his life, he kissed her; long and hard. For Carly, the touch of Bo's mouth on hers was no longer a yearning memory but glaringly real, his arms tightly locking her against him as though he'll never let her go. She kissed him back, devouring his lips with hers; revelling in his strong, manly strength. She pressed her cheek against his, her arms still round his neck, savouring the warm feeling of happiness.

Bo pulled back slightly to run his hand over her hair. 'I love you, princess.' He said at last.

Tears ran down her eyes. 'I love you too, sailor.' She whispered, holding his face, seeing the love and tenderness in his eyes. Bo used his thumbs to wipe away her tears.

'You're just in time for the sunset, isn't it amazing?'

'It's breathtaking.' His arms still round her; he watched the orange ball hovering over the horizon. 'But I'd much rather look at you.' He kissed her again, slowly and tenderly. 'I've missed you.'

'I've missed you too.' Carly held on to the lapels of his leather jacket. 'I felt I was doing the right thing for you. But you're right; it's time I stopped running. Come on, let's go into the house.'

Pausing only to take his bag from the car, Bo took her hand and followed her inside, leaving the duffel bag in the small hall. He immediately liked the place. 'This place is great,' he said, staring round the large cosy living room, where a fire was already going. The décor was a cross between Texan and English country living; complete with modern appliances and a filled bookcase.

'I figured you would scoff if you ever found out about it. I know it's a palace compared to our cabin but I really needed a sort of sanctuary to escape to now and then and this house was for sale. It used to belong to one of Frankie's clients and Frankie bought it for me.'

'So that explains why you always seemed to disappear now and then,' Bo said, yet understanding her action. It was a perfect place to hide from what she was putting up with at the time and spend much needed peace and quiet.

'So… um… why don't you take your bag upstairs, freshen up while I fix you something.'

'Sure.' He kissed her again.

Doing a quick explore upstairs, Bo saw there were three bedrooms and a guest bathroom; definitely a far cry from their rustic cabin. Finding the room where Carly slept, he unzipped his bag and pulled out a fresh T-shirt before going to the adjoining bathroom for a wash.

Carly was in the warm, brightly lit kitchen when he went back downstairs, behind the work island pouring out hot coffee. Bo sat at the kitchen table and stroked her arm as she set a plate of sandwiches down, causing her to smile shyly at him.

'Well, here we are.' She said, sitting opposite him; a cup of coffee in front her.

'No interruptions, no more walls.' Bo reached out for her hand, which she slipped into his. 'We're where we should've been ages ago.'

'Yes, I know.' Carly squeezed his fingers. 'But I still…'

'No more buts.' Bo said firmly. 'No more reasons or excuses. Whatever you still feel, you won't be working it out alone anymore.'

'It's not just about part of me will always hurt; losing our baby.' Carly said quietly. 'That day when we almost made love, I thought I would find solace in your arms, like I always did. But I pushed you away…'

'It was PTSD, Carly. What you went through, you were bound to experience it.'

'I know. But I never thought I would react like that with you. And when I did… it hit me more than ever that I was not the same person, not the same woman I was years ago. I hated feeling that way, that sense of terror and not feeling myself. It's more about the scars on my body, Bo. I'm afraid… I might not be able to be that person I was ever again, or be a woman … for you. And it's all because I allowed myself to be taken in by Lawrence's lies. I brought all on myself. If only I hadn't made such a terrible error, our child would be all grown up by now.'

'Come here,' Bo pulled at her hand and she walked round the table. Bo placed her on his lap, his arms tight round her waist. 'Now you listen to me. I told you this years ago, and I'll tell you now. I love you, not just your body… but your mind and your soul. Of course I want to make love to you again, erase the terrible memories. But you should also remember that we were connected on many levels long before that special night in the hut.' He stroked her hair. 'Not just physically, princess. I know you have a lot to heal from. So when Marlena comes back, you're going to resume therapy and I'll be there to hold your hand. But in the meantime, I won't touch you… unless you want me to. And I don't want you to ever think about Lawrence again, or blame yourself.'

He wiped away the tears falling down her cheeks. 'I love you Carly Manning. I can't change the past but I can give you a future and new memories. And I will give that to you.'

Carly sniffled, touching his face. 'The best way to heal is not allowing the past to break you. And…' she smiled faintly, 'allow someone you love very much, walk with you.'

'Exactly.' Bo's voice shook. 'You'll let me now, princess?'

'Every day for the rest of our lives.' She kissed him with a deep, fiery intensity that matched his, the couple holding each other close.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bo insisted she went upstairs to bed, while he cleared the kitchen and locked up for the night. When he went up to her bedroom, she was in a nightgown, sitting up in bed waiting for him. Bo undressed in the bathroom, brushed his teeth and slipped into sweatpants. Getting into bed beside her, he turned off the lamp and drew her into his arms. Bo and Carly were aware there was quite a lot to overcome. But they were together at long last and that was what was really important.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Bo woke up when the early morning sun shone against his face, making him blink. The room was filled with golden light and as sleepiness wore off, he remembered where he was; Carly's lake house, miles away from Salem. She was asleep, her face relaxed. At the hospital she told him there were nights she couldn't sleep because of haunting nightmares. But last night was uneventful; she'd lain in his arms peacefully. It was just like he told her over dinner; they were connected in several ways and he liked to think that she drew therapeutic strength from him. Accustomed to waking her up with kisses and caresses to arouse her when they lived on the boat; it took a bit of effort to curb himself. He had to think of her emotional well-being and not his libido. So instead, he kissed her on the forehead and gently got out of bed, wanting her to sleep longer.

A quick shower later, he dressed and went downstairs. It was quite a sunny morning and quiet except for a few birds singing and the soft splashing sound of the lake behind the house. It's really beautiful here, Bo thought again, taking out what he forgot to bring in last night from the car. They'll spend lots of weekends here together from now on, maybe bring Ciara along. Bo hid the items behind the kitchen door before raiding the well-stocked fridge- yet another modern appliance they didn't have at their cabin- to fix breakfast.

Carly came down eventually in a pink bathrobe, walking to hug Bo from behind as he was busy at the stove. He turned immediately to pull her against him, kissing her deeply. ''Morning, Sleeping Beauty. You looked so peaceful; I didn't want to wake you.'

'Good morning,' Carly smiled faintly,looking over his shoulder at what was cooking on the stove. 'Need a hand with that?'

'Oh no; you sit over there and let me be your chef, go on.' He maneuvered her to the kitchen table and in a few minutes served them both scrambled eggs and sausages. Carly was more than willing to bring Ciara along when they came over for weekends, when Bo mentioned it. 'Of course I'd love to have her here.'

'Are you sure it won't be… hard for you?'

Carly immediately knew what Bo was referring to. 'No. I really want to get to know Ciara. I won't let the past stop me from having a relationship with her. She's a part of you, just like Shawn Douglas is and I got to share him with you. I want it to be that way with Ciara too, if she'll let me.'

'She will,' Bo assured her.

After breakfast, Carly unwrapped her present, a fishing pole. 'The deluxe of fishing poles and I got one for myself too.' Bo said.

'The long awaited fishing rematch, huh?' Carly said dryly.

'Of course! You got that big lake behind this house and I intend to finally win.'

'Well, don't burn our catch this time! What's the point of getting seven fishes and I ended up not tasting any?'

Bo gave her a mock glare as his reply.

The caretaker, who Carly retained to look after the place when she wasn't around, came in his truck to bring Carly an apple pie his wife made for her and was introduced to Bo. Jim nodded affably to Bo, pleased to see Carly had company for once. He and his wife long felt Carly must be very lonely at the house by herself; as the previous owner always brought his children and grandchildren along. After inviting them to a family barbecue at his ranch, he took his leave.

Later, Bo and Carly walked down the jetty to catch some fish. 'I sort of miss my homemade contraption though,' Carly teased.

Bo rolled his eyes. 'Yeah… the instrument of my humiliation. It still beats me how you were able to catch even one with that thing.'

'Ingenuity and good luck, my love.' Carly said, skillfully securing her line.

It turned out not a victory for either of them but a draw; between them they caught four fairly big trout. But what they enjoyed more was each other's company in the tranquil setting. And it was a perfect time for what Bo wanted to do. Taking Carly's left hand, he removed the pave-diamond wedding ring he once resented and now hated with a vengeance, off her finger. 'You don't need to hide behind this anymore.'

With a strong arm, Bo viciously threw it into the middle of the lake. Pulling a small box from his back pocket, he opened it and Carly's eyes filled with tears at the beautiful solitaire emerald surrounded by tiny diamonds, unable to speak. Bo took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger; before kissing her. They needed no words.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nicholas chatted with Carly via Skype to look in on her, like he did during her recuperation at the hospital. Bo still felt rather antagonistic towards the young man, yet to really believe Nicholas truly didn't have a clue of what went on all those years. But for Carly's sake, he forced himself to be civil when Carly called him over to her side to say hello.

'Congratulations Mum.' He smiled as Carly held up her hand for him to see the ring. 'And congratulations Bo, I'm so happy for you guys. By the way, Commissioner of Police? What do your officers say about your Harley?'

'My biker/Harley days are long gone.' Bo said dryly.

'Yeah, right; I find that hard to believe. Mum, I'm so sorry I wasn't able to come over but I honestly can't get away right now. Are you sure you're completely alright?'

'I'm fine now, honey; really; I was treated by great doctors and Bo's been taking great care of me.'

'Well, I'll be in Salem once I wrap things up here. Love you Mum. See you, Bo.'

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The remaining time they spent at the lake house was idyllic. They went on hikes, had picnic lunches, did more fishing and explored the small town, where Bo got to meet some of the other residents who knew Carly. But on their last night; Carly woke up from a nightmare screaming and Bo held her in his arms, whispering soothing words to her.

'Just breathe, concentrate on the sound of my voice princess,' he said, rubbing her back as she sobbed against his neck.

'I'm sorry…' she clung to him.

'Don't apologize, it's okay.' He said, kissing her brow.

'Will this ever end sailor?'

'It will princess, eventually. Give it time. Time heals…so does love. And you got that, lots of it.' Bo said softly. 'You want me to get you anything?'

'No… no, just hold me.' Carly nestled closer against him. 'I love you.'

'I love you too, princess.' Bo kissed her brow again. 'Just relax and close your eyes; go back to sleep.'

'Talk to me… talk to me about anything.'

'Okay,' his arms still round her, Bo settled back against the pillows and began reminiscing about their time in Chichén Itza; especially the tender moment he proposed to her at the Mayan Ball court and when they pledged their love to each other on top of El Castillo. Carly smiled, her hand rubbing his chest. 'Can we go there for our honeymoon?'

'Sure, whatever you want. But we'll have to wait a while to get married then. We've got work to make up for in the meantime, remember?'

Carly sighed wistfully. 'I wish we could stay here longer.' She rubbed his chest again, fingering the familiar old medallion. 'It's been heavenly; the two of us alone like this.'

'I know what you mean, it's like been on the boat again; just us and the sound of the water.' Bo stroked her hair. 'Don't worry princess; we're going to spend more time here whenever we can.'

'What are things going to be like when we get home? It's one thing for the family to apologize to me but us engaged now, will they accept that? I guess Roman might but what about everyone else?'

'I guess it's pretty poor form they changed their minds about you after hearing about what Larry did.'

'Sort of. I want to say that I understand but it still hurts they thought about me that way, that I would actually connive to hurt you and Hope, just because Billie did.'

'I'm really sorry about that. It wasn't fair you of all people had to pay for what she did. But they've realized they were wrong and what's really important, what we feel about each other. Hope's already accepted the situation and taken responsibility.'

Carly raised her head. 'And you honestly wouldn't mind her moving on with someone else too?'

' _Come on_ , Carly; why would I mind? I thought we've long gotten past this.'

'I'm sorry, it's just that your life these past years were far better than mine, even with the problems you had now and then. Frankie was the one who told me about Hope coming back, while I was recovering. He wasn't trying to make me feel bad; he just wanted to prepare me when I said I wanted to move back to Salem. The whole time I was in that nursing home, I looked back on how I allowed myself to be swept away by Lawrence again and what a fool I was. And I thought about you and what you must have thought of me, probably hated me…'

'I never hated you, not for a second.' Bo said vehemently. 'I won't lie though; it hurt me a lot when we broke up. And I felt it was best if I just moved on instead of dwelling on the memories of us, what we weren't able to have or what might have been. I hope you understand.'

'I do.' Carly touched his face. 'Anyway… even with the changes I was determined to come back. When I saw you that night at The Java, what I knew I still felt for you all came rushing back. And I thought, just as well you were married; I won't have to tell you what happened. It was enough just to see you sometimes and… keep loving you without you ever knowing.'

'Damn it,' Bo said, feeling angry and remorseful all over again. He shifted to his side, facing her. 'I love you, Carly; you. I'm right where I want to be and there's no way I'll ever let you go again, ever. Don't ever think for a second I'll ever leave you. More than ever, I know I want; to be with you for the rest of my life… because we belong together.'

Without a word, Carly kissed him, wrapping her arms round his neck. They lay nestled against each other until they fell asleep again.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

For Carly's sake, the Bradys and the Hortons all agreed with Bo and Roman not to speak of Carly's abuse beyond their town, in case the press caught wind of it. Jennifer especially promised not to write anything about it or tell Jack; he would be adamant about making Lawrence's abuse public. Shawn Douglas was appalled when Bo told him the whole story via Skype; shedding angry tears. Bo moved aside for Carly to talk to him and the two shared an emotional reunion, placing their hands on the screen. Like Bo, Shawn Douglas found it very hard to believe Nicholas didn't know about his father's abuse until the fateful day he found them in the cellar. But not wanting to argue with Carly, he congratulated her and his father on their engagement; promising to come over with Belle and Claire for the wedding after they fixed the date.

Hope found it very hard to face Carly, remorseful and embarrassed after everything she accused her of but was determined to put up a brave front. She went over to see Carly at the hospital, finding her in her office. After awkwardly but sincerely apologizing to Carly, Hope added soberly, 'With all I was throwing at you, you were keeping such a terrible secret. I can't imagine what you must feel about me.'

'The only thing I ever wanted was for you to believe I didn't come back to Salem to ruin your marriage.' Carly said quietly.

'I think deep down I knew you were innocent, but I guess my jealousy and _paranoia_ as you called it refused to let me admit it. I did everything except do the right thing, accept responsibility when I should have. And you warned me but I was too angry and stubborn to listen to you, or anyone else for that matter.' Hope replied. 'I feel so stupid for accusing you for something that was actually my fault. I'm so sorry Carly, for everything… my attitude and my God… what that man _did_ to you.'

'It's all in the past now.'

Hope saw the emerald engagement ring on Carly's finger but couldn't bring herself to congratulate her. Instead she swallowed painfully and said, 'I have to go now. Take care.'

Carly watch her leave in silence.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Since she was yet to return to Salem, Marlena had scheduled sessions with Carly via Skype, with Bo present at Carly's request. In addition, Marlena recommended an abused women support group; giving Carly the address. Sharing in front of strangers was very hard at first but as Carly kept attending the group's meetings, she felt the burden slowly lifting from her shoulders and found herself sleeping better.

Bo, now living in the loft with her observed Carly seemed to be doing better. All the same, he kept the promise he made to her. No passionate spontaneity with her or touching her intimately when they lay against each other in bed. Not being able to make love was hard on both of them but Bo refused to let Carly feel guilty about it. Like he said, they were connected on many different levels and even though they were yet to make love, the reunited couple never felt closer. In their spare time, they went on outings, sometimes alone and sometimes with Ciara whose presence cheered up Carly considerably. The little girl brought Carly further out of her shell and Bo was very glad to see Carly smiling over his daughter, her green eyes warm and lustrous again.

One evening, as they lay together side by side, Carly turned to Bo. Having thought long and hard, she made a decision. She wasn't going to let sheer fear or the memory of Lawrence come between her and the man she loved any longer. Bo has been more than kind and patient; the least she could do was make an effort. So she moved over, kissing him on the mouth. Bo was surprised but returned the kiss, wrapping his arms round her before pulling back, his expression inquiring.

'Let's try, Bo.' Carly whispered, stroking his cheek.

'Princess, you're not ready. You don't have to feel obligated, we have an agreement. The last thing I want is to do anything to scare you.' Bo protested.

'If I don't conquer this one step at a time, I may never be ready. I really want to try.'

Bo stared at her, running his fingers through her hair. 'If you're sure.'

'I am.' was Carly's firm answer.

'Okay.' He pulled her down, exchanging a heated passionate kiss, freeing her mouth to softly kiss down her neck, before gently rolling her onto her back.

'Could you turn off the light?' she requested softly as he lifted the hem of her tank top. 'Just for tonight.'

Bo guessed she didn't want him to see her scars. He wanted to say it didn't matter to him, which was true but to make her feel comfortable; he turned off the table lamp. Brushing her soft lower lip with his thumb Bo kissed her again, savoring her eager response; feeling her hands run down his shoulders and back. In the dark, he pulled the tank top over her head and tossed it aside. Carly wrapped her arms round him, sheer heated pleasure flowing through her as she felt the familiar hard body against hers, her hands moving down to caress his hair roughened chest. Leaning down, he gently caressed her breasts, feeling her tremble but not with fear; brushing the hardened peaks with his lips before taking them into his mouth. Carly arched against him, her hands gripping his shoulders, tiny cries coming from her.

Bo moved down her body, tracing and kissing the scars on her stomach. But when his hand moved between her thighs, he felt her stiffen but she didn't push him away. Bo could feel her staring up at him.

'He's not here,' Bo said softly, stroking her hair. 'It's just you and me,princess. Just us.'

'Okay,' she whispered back, parting her legs. Bo greatly longed to be inside her but instinct told him she may not be ready to go that far. Instead he peeled off her panties and stroked her, bending his head into the crevice between her thighs. Carly gasped, whispering his name pleadingly as Bo sensually and ardently consumed her, her nails digging into his shoulders. Finally her release came and she shuddered, panting.

Bo kissed his way back up, cradling her trembling body against him. His own need was unsatisfied but for now, it was all her. Like he said, one step at a time and it was enough for him.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Carly went on with her therapy and each day, found herself slowly healing more. Losing Bo's child was still a deep scar in her heart she wasn't sure she'll ever really heal from, however. And there was no possibility of ever getting pregnant again, the damage to her womb far too severe. But she cheered herself up with thoughts of Ciara, who was now a big part of her life and Shawn D who still loved her as much as she loved him.

More than ever, Melanie attached herself to Carly, very sad over her tragedy. No longer the young woman with a huge chip on her shoulder ever since she got to know Carly better, she and Carly shared a bond that was almost sisterly. Melanie found herself telling Carly about her miserable childhood and how her late father, Trent Robbins, had pimped her out like a common prostitute to settle some gambling debts. 'Imagine a father doing that to his own daughter.' She said bitterly. 'Until Max came to Rome looking for me, I didn't even know I had a brother. And I let what happened define me until one day I realized I was making a mess of my life. I suddenly found myself entering the nursing program.'

In turn, Carly told her about how her parents arranged her betrothal to Lawrence when she was a mere child and how she ran away from boarding school to avoid it. Melanie listened in disbelief as Carly also told her how Lawrence tricked her and kept plaguing her life after she met Bo. And there was also the story of his evil aunt Vivian who stole her son, burying her alive, her amnesia and leaving Bo; which she'll always regret. More so because Bo told her, after putting the ring on her finger, that he would've stayed with her after Hope's return.

'Fate pretty much threw us both a lot of hard knocks, you especially. But I stopped living in the past a long time ago. You should too, Carly.' Melanie said soberly. 'And don't let it ruin what you now have, a future with Bo.'

'I just hope fate's done with me at last. What I don't need is another twist of it or more drama.' Carly said dryly. Marlena and the women in her support group emphasized she was a victim of circumstances and she mustn't keep feeling she had a hand in what happened. And like Melanie reminded her, she did have a future ahead of her. Spending the rest of her life with the man she loved. She and Bo were still taking it slow and careful in the bedroom, Bo only touching her when she initiated it. They tried making love properly some nights ago, Carly longing to be joined with him. But on feeling him against her thigh, she shrank away in terror, weeping in Bo's consoling arms afterwards. One step at a time but how long will it be before she was back to being the passionate woman Bo remembered? If it wasn't for his kindness and patience, Carly would go crazy.

That evening, Carly glanced at her watch. It was time to call it a day already and she contemplated getting some Chinese for Bo and herself on the way home. Just as she was taking off her white coat, Bo appeared at her door; grinning. Carly's eyes swept over him as he was looking spruce in a dark blue suit, white shirt and dark blue tie. 'Well…' she said, moving to kiss him. 'What's the occasion then?'

'A special date.' He replied, his brown eyes dancing with mischief. 'I'm taking you for a night on the town.'

'Ah.' Carly couldn't help smiling back, pleased. She then noticed the garment bag slung over his arm. 'Did you pick that from my closet?'

'No, I stopped by a boutique and requested something fabulous for my beautiful fiancée. I hope you'll like it.' he said, handing it to her.

'So where are we going?' Carly asked, filled with anticipation.

Bo gave her the humorous exasperated look she always found endearing. 'You know I'm not going to tell you that, that's why it's a surprise. Now go on and get dressed.' Kissing her, he left the office to let her change.

Excited over a fun filled evening with Bo, Carly quickly discarded her blouse and skirt and unzipped the garment bag, her eyes widening at the deep red silk dress with narrow straps and a rather low cleavage but to her relief, a high back; which would shield her scarred back from view.

'Oh Bo…' she murmured, overwhelmed by his thoughtfulness, before slipping it on and zipped it up, securing the hook. After brushing her hair, Carly applied makeup and sprayed on a little perfume.

Bo was waiting for her when she came out. Suddenly shy and feeling like 25 again, she fidgeted; blushing under his warm eyes. 'You like?' she asked softly as he walked up to her.

Bo smiled, loving her so much. 'I love. And you look… absolutely perfect.' They kissed, watched by a few nurses nearby, sighing at the romantic picture the couple painted.

'You're still not going to tell me where we're going?' Carly asked as Bo led her by the hand to the elevator.

'No, and don't bother guessing either.' Bo replied as the doors closed.

'Why not?'

'You'll see.' Bo squeezed her hand, anticipating Carly's reaction to their date he carefully arranged especially for her; one of the numerous new memories he wanted to give her. First off, he took her to a popular bar for drinks. And then on to the theater, to watch a live musical play. To Carly's amazement and delight, it was **_The Princess & The Pea_**. Carly was so touched she couldn't say a word, instead hugged Bo in silence after they took their seats. Bo kept his arm round her shoulders, occasionally glancing at her during the show. She looked at him tenderly. They both remembered vividly the night at the lighthouse years ago where, to pass the time, they played the princess and the prince of the classic fairy tale.

'The play was so great,' Carly enthused as they left the theater after the show was over. No wonder you didn't want to tell me… it was a wonderful surprise.' Her arms went round Bo's neck. 'Thank you so much, sweetheart.'

Bo smiled, one hand brushing her cheek. 'You don't have to thank me, princess. Besides, the date's not over yet.'

'There's more?'

'Much more.'

"Much more" was a drive to the marina, where Bo led Carly to a brightly lit boat that turned out to be a floating restaurant that offered not only a buffet but live entertainment and a one hour cruise.

'I can't believe you did all this,' Carly said as Bo poured wine in their glasses and made a toast.

'I wanted this night to be really special for you. How have I done so far?'

'More than enough. I love what you did and I love you.' Carly reached out for his hand, which he grasped immediately.

'I love you too.' Bo said, rubbing her hand with his thumb, focusing on Carly's face. Her cheeks were rosy and her green eyes… so alive and happy, no longer aloof and hard. She was healing and putting the past behind her. There were a few moments of sadness but she always let him in, instead of shutting him out; of which he was grateful for. 'You look exceptionally beautiful tonight.'

'You make me feel beautiful.' Carly said softly. 'Besides, look at this lovely dress you got me.'

'You can be dressed like a hippie and you would still look beautiful. It's not the dress anyway, it's you. A woman's not beautiful when she just has a pretty face. She has to be beautiful inside; kind, brave, with a loving heart and who puts anyone before herself. That's all you and that what makes you beautiful.' Bo said expressively, still holding her hand. 'And I put this all together to let you know what you mean to me.'

Carly blinked, willing herself not to cry; touched by his words.

'I'm so lucky, to have you back in my life. And I promise you, we're not going to screw up this second chance.'

'No, we won't.' Carly whispered. 'I don't ever want to lose you again. I'll never leave you again.'

'You better not,' Bo replied, 'because I will never let you go.'

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bo and Carly drove home, riding up the elevator to their loft, holding hands. On entering, Carly waited for Bo to slide the door shut before walking up to him, her arms sliding up his neck. Their kiss started gentle but began stoking a burning passion within them and became hard and demanding. Instinctively, Bo's hands went down her back to cup her hips, hungry to feel her softness against him but at the last minute curbed himself; breaking the kiss.

'No,' Carly protested softly, not letting go of him.

'I don't want to scare you, princess.' Bo said, his arms round her waist. 'We agreed…'

'I know,' Carly touched his face. 'You've been so patient and understanding and I love you so much.'

'And I love you too much to make you afraid of me.'

'I shouldn't be afraid to make love with you, Bo. I want to, I want you; I want to make love with you exactly the way we used to.'

'You know you can't rush it , or force yourself. PSTD takes time to overcome. It's not like we've not been trying.' He stroked her cheek, the heated look in his eyes causing her to blush.

'I feel it's going to be different this time. And not just because of the meetings and sessions with Marlena. It's you and our love; a whole lot stronger than anything.' Carly slowly peeled the jacket of his shoulders, loosening his tie. 'Lawrence has nothing to do with us and I'm not going to let the memory of him come between us. Right now, all I see is you… not him. I need to feel you against me, really feel you…' she kissed him and he kissed her back eagerly; holding her tightly against him. Instead of recoiling, she pressed herself even harder against him, their breathing unsteady.

Bo lifted Carly up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom. He set her down and resumed kissing her, savoring the sweet taste of her as he held her face between his hands. It was going to be different this time, he detected a new urgency coming from Carly, her eagerness matching his own. But he was going to make sure not to make a wrong move and ruin things.

Carly unbuttoned his shirt and peeled it off him but when her hands moved to the waistband of his pants to unbuckle his belt, he stopped her, gently placing her hands down. Pushing back strands of hair from her forehead, he nuzzled the side of her neck, moving to stand behind her. Slowly, he unzipped her dress, peeling it down. Carly tensed, closing her eyes; waiting for his reaction to the ugly whip scars across her back.

Bo's fingers moved over them, anger towards Lawrence and ache at the marks of Carly's sufferings stabbing him. Leaning down, holding her by the waist, he traced them with his lips; his warm breath caressing her skin. Carly trembled, sighing; her hand reaching up to touch him but Bo again gently lowered her arm. Turning her round slowly to face him, he kissed her again, walking her backwards until her back was pressed against the wall. 'Bo…' Carly whispered when he broke the kiss.

'Hush,' he said softly, pressing a finger against her lips before nuzzling her neck, moving down to her heaving black lace encased breasts. Kneading them, Bo kissed the soft flesh before moving further down to her scarred stomach, tracing them gently with his mouth.

Carly leaned against the wall helplessly, passion and longing surging through her as Bo sensually rained kisses and caresses all over her body but refusing to let her touch him. He was driving her crazy with want and agonizing waiting as her knees buckled, his lips trailing her thighs.

Cupping her hips, Bo kissed his way back up, recapturing her mouth.

Carly's hands moved up his hair roughened chest, moaning in protest when Bo again removed her hands. 'I _need_ to touch you…' she pleaded.

'Not yet,' Bo whispered, hungry for her touch but determined to prolong the moment. Reaching behind her, he unlocked her black lace bra and Carly's breathing grew faster, a cry of pleasure as he lowered his head to kiss her breasts, the ache in her loins reaching boiling point. Bo finally took her hands and placed them on his chest and she immediately wrapped her arms round him, both groaning in the sensual feel of their chests against each other. With fingers slightly trembling, Bo tugged her panties downwards and she stepped off them, still clinging to him.

'Make love to me, Bo.' Carly pleaded, pressing herself against his arousal. 'Make love to me now.'

Without a word, Bo lifted Carly, carrying her to the bed. This time, there were no more walls. Their lovemaking was passionate yet tender, Bo flooding her body with ecstasy, finally giving in to his own as they came together.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

'This one's from...' Melanie checked the card carefully before handing it over to Carly, 'Maxine.'

Carly unwrapped the box, smiling at Maxine's gift; scented candles and small bottles of massage oil. 'Obviously for use on the wedding night,' the plump, motherly Head Nurse said, winking. The other women present laughed.

'Thank you, Maxine. I love them.' Carly assured her, exchanging a hug with her. 'And I'll definitely put them to good use.'

That brought a loud and knowing hoot and Melanie, struggling to overcome her giggles, passed another wrapped box to Carly. 'Now this one's from… Chloe.'

Chloe, now heavy, shifted her back more comfortably on the arm chair. 'It's totally unconventional as gifts go but I figured you might get a kick out of it.'

Very curious, Carly unwrapped it and everyone yelled with laughter at the item. 'Unconventional is right!' Adrienne exclaimed, almost choking on her drink.

'Oh…my God,' Carly shook her head, laughing; running her hand over the black and red box, labeled **_XXXopoly_**.

'What… what's better to spice things up with your spouse than an adult board game?' Chloe insisted. 'Naughty but fun.'

Carly read from the back: 'The game box contains board, dice, game pieces, money, sexual space cards, "Hot & Heavy" cards, Erotic chest cards and Time chips. Hmm…'

'In the course of the game there will be many erotic activities such as massaging, licking…'

'Ahem… I should like to point out that the mother; daughter, daughter in law and the sisters of the groom are present!' Kayla raised her hand before Chloe could go on, making the women laugh again. Caroline was already blushing red.

'Okay, I'm done.' Chloe pretended to zip her mouth, her intensely blue eyes gleaming with mischief.

Making a mental note to buy the board game on Amazon, Melanie picked up the next box from the high pile of gifts. She had insisted on throwing Carly a wedding shower, refusing to listen to the bride's protests that she didn't need one. Present beside the Brady women- which also included Marlena, Chelsea, Sami and Belle- were Maxine, Lexie, Jennifer, Chloe, Maggie and Adrienne. Melanie had hesitantly invited Maggie and Julie as well, not sure if they would want to come. But Julie had to leave town with Doug at the last minute, but she sent her present; a box of beautiful china. And Maggie, while feeling slightly guilty over Hope, came because she was genuinely happy for Carly and Alice would have wanted her to. Besides, why should Carly be held accountable for something she had no hand in? Maggie vividly remembered Carly's warning to Hope, a warning Hope had ignored; despite everyone's urging she squared things with Bo. That and the story of Carly's traumatic past; no one had the right to criticize her or Bo.

As Carly opened more presents, surrounded by her old and new friends, she couldn't help but think how things were so was longer the embittered, broken woman of last year and was friends with Caroline and Kayla again. The two women were more than repentant and did all they could in many ways to make up for their past unkindness, even though she'd long forgiven them. The wedding was in a week's time and she was excited about it. Bo had adamantly refused to have a quick wedding at City Hall or elope when she suggested it. Their wedding wasn't going to be a secret or a quick quiet affair as if they had anything to be ashamed of; it was going to be done the way she deserved, with family and friends. When he asked her where she would like to be married, Carly immediately knew where- The Blue Pearl; the floating restaurant Bo took her on their date. It was wide and big enough to hold the ceremony in and have the reception afterwards. 'I lived with you on a boat; I might as well marry you on one.' She added. 'And exchanging vows at sea will somehow make it more memorable.'

'Marrying you's going to be memorable, no matter where we do it,' was his tender reply before kissing her.

Victor wasn't invited, by mutual agreement. Bo was still very angry with him and Carly didn't want to see Victor's cold eyes watching them as they exchanged their vows, marring the happy day entirely. Carly was also disinclined to invite Justin as well, yet to forgive him. As Adrienne was separated from Justin and ashamed of him for what he tried to do to Carly, didn't protest when Carly said she didn't want Justin at the wedding. However after much persuasion from Carly, Bo finally forgave Caroline.

Caroline's gift was next and Carly was touched by it; a large Wedding Anniversary Photo Album. 'Thank you Caroline.'

'And I hope you'll get to store several years' worth of wedding anniversaries in it.' Caroline smiled and Carly smiled back; seeing the warm sincerity in the older woman's eyes.

Kayla's was equally touching and Carly felt tears creep from her eyes as she held it in her hands, a leather bound illustrated first edition of Alice in Wonderland. 'I remember Bo saying it was your favorite book when you were a little girl,' Kayla explained, wiping her own eyes after she and Carly exchanged a tight hug. From Kimberly, Marlena, Adrienne and Lexie; lingerie made from sheer lace specially designed to appeal to a man's sexual fantasies. Carly's favorite was a short cream lace nightie, wondering whether to save it for the wedding night or 'model' it for Bo when he got back from his Stag party with the men.

From Jennifer was what she called a "Cuddle Kit"; a gift basket containing a fuzzy blue and white blanket, a bottle of expensive champagne, gourmet chocolates and an Andrea Bocelli CD. Belle got Carly a plush white robe, from Chelsea a personalized makeup bag and Melanie, the matron of honor; a pair of ornate silver photo frames. Carly thanked everyone for their generosity.

'I would like to make a toast,' Caroline raised her glass. 'Carly, I hope you and Bo have many happy years together. When two people who are more than lucky enough to find each other again after so many years; one can only call it divine intervention and have no right to question it. You deserve happiness after what you went through in the past. We can't turn back the clock, we can only move forwards. And I hope you'll do that from now on dear. Because the future's sunnier when we put the past firmly behind us. I'm more than proud to have you back in the family. To Bo and Carly.'

'To Bo and Carly,' the women raised their glasses, Carly too overwhelmed with emotion to speak.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bo entered the loft after returning from his stag party thrown by Roman and several men from the station. Wanting a clear head, he only had one glass of beer; impatient to be with his fiancée. He wasn't fond of such parties but Roman, Steve, Abe, Daniel, Shawn Douglas, Shane and Max insisted, as it was traditional. Hence, he had to sweat it out, mentally counting the hours before he was allowed to go home to Carly.

Carly was just finishing clearing up the last scrap of wrapping paper when he came in. 'Hey', she straightened. 'How was your party?'

'So, so. Looks like yours was a huge success.' He indicated the large pile of presents on the couch. 'You look pretty by the way,' admiring the wreath of flowers encircling the top of her head.

'Prettier than the strippers you probably gawked at all evening? Why Commissioner Brady, I'm really flattered.'

Bo kissed Carly deeply, running his hands over her shoulders. 'You should be, you were on my mind the whole evening. These bachelor/ bachelorette parties are a pain.'

'Come on, it couldn't have been that bad for you.'

Still holding her hand, Bo sank into an armchair, pulling her onto her lap. 'I'd rather spend the evening with you, not watching half naked women dancing around. Who happen to be half my age.'

'You poor old thing.' Carly murmured, pressing her face against his.

'Seriously, how was your party; aside from the pile of presents over there?'

'Really it was great. Caroline even made this lovely speech; she really wants us to be happy, Bo.'

'I'm glad to hear that.' Bo stroked her cheek. 'It's going to be okay like I promised, princess. I'm right where I want to be and we're going to be together for a very long time, God Willing.'

'God Willing.' Carly repeated softly. 'It was a long road for both of us.'

Bo's arms tightened round her. 'Especially for you; going through all that for so long. If only I'd known…'

'Lawrence would've had you killed and I wouldn't have wanted to go on living if he did. He probably hoped at some point Frankie would go to you and you would come after me that would've been his ultimate way of getting his revenge on us both.'

Bo's face was sad. 'I would've done all I could to get you out of there, regardless.'

'I know,' Carly whispered, her eyes bright with tears. 'I know. But he can never hurt us again, not him; not Vivian.'

'Vivian Alamain ever comes back here, she's a dead woman and that's not even an idle threat.' Bo vowed darkly. 'She will never get another chance to hurt you, ever. Not while I'm here to protect you.'

Carly held him close for a few minutes, feeling safe and warm in his arms; his heart beating against hers. Bo then turned her head to face him, kissing her gently at first then with eager intensity , his hand moving under her top to caress her skin, aching for her. 'Should we go to bed?' Carly asked softly against his lips.

'I got something else in mind,' he whispered back.

They took a shower together, the water playing over them; their slick, wet hands all over each other. They kissed deeply and sensually; Bo running his hands over Carly's scarred back before gently pinning her against the tiled wall and entered her, Carly frantically kissing his neck and holding on to him as they moved together in fiery unison until they slumped against each other, panting. The rest of the night was spent making tender passionate love, holding each other tightly afterwards.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Through the Brady Pub's large glass window; Bo saw Frankie getting out of a car; followed closely by Nicholas Alamain. 'Well… look what the cat dragged in.'

Shawn Douglas turned to see, his eyebrows rising at the sight of his soon to be stepbrother. Now that he was an adult, Nicky's resemblance to his late father was more recognizable; all he had of Carly were her eyes, startling green like hers. And unlike Lawrence who spotted expensive business suits most of the time, Nicholas was dressed in a blazer over a dark blue shirt and black designer jeans.

'Big Bro.' Frankie smiled warmly at Bo, exchanging hugs with him and Shawn Douglas.

'I was beginning to wonder if you would ever show up; everyone's already here. Where've you been anyway, Carly said your secretary told her you were away.'

'I had to take care of some business, us both actually.' Frankie replied, indicating Nicholas.

Nicholas was astute enough to detect chilliness from Bo and Shawn Douglas, even though they willingly shook hands with him. 'Look at you, man; I hear you're married now, with a daughter.' He said, attempting to break the awkwardness.

'That's right,' Shawn Douglas confirmed. What he really wanted to do was ask Nicky a major question: where the hell was he when Carly was abused by his father.

'Bo, something's come up and you need to know about it. Shawn D can stay to hear if he likes.'

Bo frowned. 'Does it have to do with Carly?'

'And you.'

'What's going on?' Shawn Douglas demanded.

'Whatever it is, please tell me it's not something that's going to upset Carly; she's recovering from what she went through and I don't want any nasty surprises.'

'Bo, calm down; it's nothing like that.' Frankie placated. 'Let's all sit.'

Bo sat down, eyeing Nicholas suspiciously. 'So, what's this all about?'

Nicholas also sat, placing the briefcase he was holding on the table.

'First off, I know what you and Shawn D probably think of me, that I turned a blind eye when my father abused Mum. Uncle François here thought the same thing when he came to where she was hospitalized in the South of France. But I _swear_ , I honestly didn't know he did those things to her. He covered his tracks all too well and he completely had me fooled, you must believe me. I knew nothing, if I did, I would've put a stop to it.' Nicholas said earnestly.

'Go on.' Bo said quietly.

'After Mum moved back to Salem; not only did I take over the reins, I began reading Father's journals.'

'That sick bastard kept journals?' Shawn Douglas asked, disgusted.

'Yes and it was unsavory reading; I suppose I was trying to see it for myself, what he managed to hide from me for so many years. Every entry was detailed, talking about how he hated you and Mum for 'betraying' him and how leaving welts on her body and… violating her was his way of punishing you.'

Bo's mouth tightened, feeling sick to his stomach.

'Anyway, they were really distasteful; there were weeks I would leave off reading them but I continued. But after a while, I noticed some journals were missing; vital ones dated after my father killed… killed… the baby Mum was expecting. The first person I could think of who might have stolen the journals was Vivian. I forbade her from setting foot into the Alamain compound but it turned out she bribed one of the maids to burglarize my study and take those specific ones. After the chit admitted it, I flew over to Paris to demand them back from her. I was using the journals as leverage because Vivian was going to tell the press it was Mum who killed Father; twisting everything to make her appear a murdering psychopath. But on the way there, I kept wondering why Vivian didn't have the maid take all the journals, just those ones.'

'Did you get them back?' Bo asked.

'Yes, right after I almost choked her.' Nicholas' eyes flashed angrily. 'This woman stole me and buried Mum alive, so I was done being diplomatic. Luckily for me, I got there on time because she was planning on burning them. On reading them, I realized why she stole them. It took me a while to sink in what I discovered.'

'Which was?'

Nicholas turned to Frankie. Frankie leaned forward, his elbows resting on the table. 'The baby survived.'

A stunned silence.

'No… _no way!_ ' Shawn Douglas exclaimed at last . 'I don't believe it!'

More than shocked, Bo shook his head, unable to believe it either. 'How is that possible? A baby couldn't possibly have survived after its mother was stabbed in the stomach, more than once.'

'That's what the journal revealed. It seems incredible but true.' Nicholas went on with his story. Carly was stabbed, six times. When she started bleeding, the doctor Lawrence had on standby to clear up the mess; performed a caesarian operation, to get out the fetus and get rid of it immediately. But it turned out the baby was alive when brought out of Carly, who was unconscious the whole time. The reason, according to the doctor, whom Nicholas and Frankie spent a very long time tracking down; the baby survived because aside from Carly's pregnancy fat protecting her vital organs, the baby was in the breech position- which had saved her life. Lawrence first reaction was rage and disbelief, his first instinct to finish what he started. But instead, for his own reasons; decided to let the brat live but Carly will never know the baby survived. While Carly lay very ill from the operation and loss of blood, the baby was taken away and kept under intensive care in a private hospital. Once the child was strong enough, Lawrence's lawyer arranged a private adoption of the child, a baby girl. Lawrence's journals didn't indicate who the adoptive parents were in the journal, so Nicholas had carried out his own investigations, with Frankie's help.

'The girl was adopted by an American couple; a Trent Becker and his girlfriend Jane.'

'Wait a minute, _Trent Becker?_ ' Bo exclaimed, hoping he heard right.

Shawn Douglas frowned. 'That name sounds familiar, where have I heard it from?'

'It's the alias Trent Robbins used for years before moving here.' Bo explained, his heart racing, not daring to hope. 'Trent Robbins was Max's father, he was murdered a few years ago. And Max's half-sister is Melanie Layton. Nathan's wife, who used to date Phillip, works as a nurse at the same hospital Carly works and Carly's matron of honor.'

'You _know_ this girl then!' Nicholas exclaimed sharply. 'Bo, this girl is your daughter, yours and Mum's… my sister! And yours too, Shawn D!'

Bo was speechless, unable to believe it; still shocked and amazed. If it was true, then his child with Carly had been right under his nose the whole time.. Melanie Layton Horton was his daughter, _their_ daughter.

'It's the truth Bo, Melanie is Carly's daughter and yours.' Frankie said. 'I would call it divine providence that she ended up here in Salem and Carly coming back some time later. I wanted you to know about this first before we break it to Carly. It's going to come as a shock to her of course, and Melanie.'

'Papa… what do you reckon?' Shawn Douglas asked, when Bo still didn't say a word.

For Carly's sake and his own, Bo wanted to believe this sudden and unexpected miracle. But he didn't want Carly to embrace this joyous news only to be bitterly disappointed afterwards. 'We need to be absolutely sure about this before we tell Carly anything.' He said at last, his tone resolute.

'I figured you would say that and I agree.' Frankie replied. 'Obviously you want to carry out a DNA test.'

'Obviously.' Bo said firmly. 'Until we are positive, we don't say a word to either of them.'

Lucky for them, obtaining DNA samples from Carly and Melanie was surprisingly easy. Returning from the bridal store; Carly, Melanie, Belle and Chelsea stopped by the Brady pub and Carly was delighted to see Nicholas and Frankie; introducing them to Melanie. When they were ready to go home, Bo discreetly took the spoons Carly and Melanie used to eat their ice-creams and took them to the police lab, handing the lab tech a sample of his as well. 'I want the results ASAP, understand?'

'Yes, sir.' The young woman replied.

Bo was on edge the rest of the day and the next morning, much to Carly's astonishment. By evening, the results were given to him. He and Carly were Melanie Horton's biological parents.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Bo insisted on being the one to break it to Melanie. And Melanie, like Bo rightly surmised, hit the roof;stubbornly refusing believe what he told her until she and Max were given photocopied entries of Lawrence's diaries, the documented statement from his lawyer and most importantly, the DNA results; which they went through carefully. When she was done, Melanie sat in her chair; looking stunned, so was Max.

'I… I don't know what to say. Max…' Melanie turned to him.

'It doesn't make any difference to me Mel, it doesn't!' Max assured her, tears in his eyes. 'You're still family, always.'

Melanie squeezed his hand before finally stared up at Bo, as though seeing him with new eyes. Trent Robbins, the man who heartlessly pimped her out, who abused Max as a child; was not her father. Bo Brady, tough yet kind and protective; was her father and Carly Manning, the woman who practically brought her and Nathan together… her mother. Which meant Phillip Kiriakis was her uncle. That was even harder to swallow, considering her past with him. And yet… it didn't seem important.

'Bo… I mean… oh dear God,' she covered her mouth with her hand, tears springing from her eyes she got up. Bo enveloped her in his arms, pressing his cheek against hers, his own tears creeping from his eyes as Melanie clung to him.

Melanie pulled away slightly to touch his face tentatively, sniffling. Bo stroked her hair; for the first time realizing Melanie had Carly's vivid green eyes. How could he not have noticed there was something familiar about the hot headed girl the whole time she was living in Salem? The hot temper was no doubt from him and her fiery independent spirit came from Carly. Their child was a living reality.

'Dad,' she whispered, savoring the word.

Smiling through his tears, Bo kissed her on the forehead. 'Right now, all I can say is how glad I am you're my daughter, sweetheart.'

'Hothead and all?' Melanie asked, smiling back; overwhelmed but so happy.

'You already know from past experience I'm a lot worse.' They laughed, hugging each other close. Max joined them and Melanie hugged him too. 'You're still my brother, Max. And brother-in-law, once you and Chelsea make it official.'

Max smiled faintly, subdued by the big reveal but happy for Melanie all the same. For a very long time she'd carried bitterness towards Trent for pimping her out to men, struggling to overcome her unhappy past. Now she was given this unexpected gift of parents and a large family; of which he was a part of. She may not be his flesh and blood but will always be a huge part of his life.

'So that means Shawn D and Nicholas are my brothers, Chelsea and Ciara my sisters, Brady, my cousin.'

'That's right.'

'And… Carly's my Mum.' Melanie's voice broke, ashamed of the memory of their first encounter.

'You got to know Carly once you realized you were wrong about her, Mel.' Max said quickly. 'Don't beat yourself up over what happened before.'

'Max is right,' Bo agreed. 'That's all in the past.'

Melanie shook her head in wonder. 'Lawrence Alamain tried to kill me and this woman Vivian wanted to let Mum keep believing I was dead. Why would she do a thing like that?'

'Because she's a vicious old bitch.' Bo said coldly. 'The same reason she made Carly believe Nick was stillborn and passed him of as her adopted son; she wanted Carly to suffer. According to her years ago, Carly broke her precious Larry's heart when she left him and finding out I got her pregnant after she decided to go back to him, was a betrayal; a betrayal that deserved to be punished.'

Melanie shuddered, biting her lower lip. 'Carly's everything good and decent. For anyone to deliberately cause her so much pain like that, that's just sick and cruel. I'm glad that bastard's dead, I hope he's burning in hell right now for what he did to Mum, to the three of us.'

'I'm sure he is right now.' Bo said, Max nodding vigorously.

Max suddenly turned to Bo. 'Does Carly know?'

'She doesn't. I wanted to make absolutely sure and tell you and Melanie first. Shawn Douglas knows though and probably telling Chelsea as we speak. Once we tell Carly, we'll tell the family.'

'Let's go tell her now.' Melanie pleaded, very anxious to hug Carly.

'::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bo gently broke the news to Carly and her reaction was disbelief then shock at the revelation their baby actually survived and who their daughter was. Melanie ran into her arms and the two women shared a heartfelt hug, crying.

'Mum… Mum…' Melanie kept saying in between sobs. 'I'm so sorry for what you went through.'

'The past's the past,' Carly whispered, drinking in the sight of the child she mourned for years and now held in her arms. 'And now I have you right here with me; my daughter… my little girl. Our little girl, Bo…' she stretched out her hand to him and Bo went to them, kissing her and then Melanie before enveloping them both in his arms in silent family communion for several minutes; more than grateful for the miracle given to them.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The Bradys and the Hortons' reaction that Melanie was Bo and Carly's daughter couldn't be described. Nathan especially was shocked at the sudden revelation but more than delighted to have Carly and Bo as his parents in law. After getting over the shock his best friend was actually his cousin, Brady joined the others in accepting her as one of their own. John couldn't help pointing out the sheer coincidence; Shawn Douglas and Ciara were both Brady and Horton, Melanie ended up having their status by being a Brady married to a Horton. Shawn Douglas, Chelsea and Ciara too were happy to have another sibling in their midst; willingly adding Nicholas to their circle. Marcus was overjoyed at the news when Carly called him in New York to tell him.

Hope had no choice but to accept the situation but Victor found it very hard to; as Melanie almost married Phillip and he had blamed Carly for Melanie's defection. Now it turned out to be a blessing in disguise that they never got married after all but Victor, who was never good at apologizing; kept his distance. It didn't bother Melanie one bit; she never liked Victor. The fact he was her grandfather didn't mean they had to be close.

On the night of the rehearsal dinner, the family; at Caroline's request; had a Thanksgiving Mass in church.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Carly turned to smile at Bo as he joined her on the roof. 'Tomorrow's the big day. You should be in bed.' he said, covering her shoulders with a plaid shawl.

'I couldn't sleep. I can't stop thinking over how in a short time, our happiness got doubled. It still seems like a dream to me, Bo; our little girl alive and right here with us the whole years I grieved over our baby, wondering if it was a boy or a girl and what might have been. And now… this miracle.'

Bo wrapped his arms round Carly from behind. 'Fate's really been kind to us this time.'

'Before this came up, I worried sometimes Fate might pull another nasty surprise on us after we've been so happy. I know it's crazy and wrong to be so negative but you understand, right?'

'After what you went through? Of course I understand you being scared.' Bo pressed his lips against the side of her neck. 'But I really feel it's going to be okay from now on, Carly. I believe it. And you should too.'

He turned round in his arms; the moon light illuminating her face as she looked up at him. 'When we first met years ago, I was so unhappy and lost. I thought love brought so much pain and I was afraid of loving you. But you kept me from sliding further into that dark place; just by loving me. When you left, I never thought I would ever see you again. We shouldn't question fate anymore, princess. The fact that fate brought Melanie to Salem and then you back into my life, during a very difficult time; proves that we'll never lose each other again. We'll never be apart again.' Bo ran his fingers over her face. 'Remember the night we made up after I found out the truth about Lisanne Gardner's death? And we drove up that hill? I made you a promise.'

Carly was silent, her mind going back that night. She smiled. 'You said, "Our love story's never going to end."'

'It's never going to end.' Bo vowed. 'I love you Carly, we'll never be apart ever again.'

A passionate kiss followed, sealing his vow.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Carly's wedding dress was of a 1800s inspired style; short sleeves and made from lace, embroidered with sliver and floor length, molding her figure. With it, she wore the three strand pearl necklace and droplet earrings Alice Horton bequeathed to her. Her curled hair spotted a hand beaded flower wedding comb and on her wrist, a white gold bracelet Kayla and Kimberly insisting on giving her.

Belle carefully applied makeup on Carly's face; nodding her head in satisfaction when she was done. 'You're all set now.' She said.

Carly looked at her reflection in the mirror, seeing a glowing, radiant bride looking back at her; more than ready to be joined in matrimony. 'Thanks Belle.' She said.

'I'll go see if the limo's here.' Belle left the room.

Melanie put her arms round Carly from behind. 'You look so beautiful, Mum.'

Carly smiled, patting Melanie's hand. 'I'm marrying the man I've loved for so long and my daughter's here to witness it. What could be more wonderful? I'm so blessed Mel. I have you; I have your father and the family… everything I thought I lost when I made such a terrible mistake.'

'Now, now… none of that talk on your wedding day,' Melanie said briskly, straightening up. 'You were a victim, so was Dad. And today's the start of your new life, new memories.'

'You're right.'

Belle came back into the room, followed by Frankie. 'The limo's downstairs. Let's get you married.'

Carly got up from the chair and Melanie passed the wedding bouquet over to her. 'You look beautiful, sis.' Frankie said, carefully kissing her on the cheek so not to ruin her makeup.

'Thank you.' Carly touched his face. 'Thank you so much for being there for me, you and Nicholas.'

Frankie's smile was of deep affection. 'What else could we do otherwise? You deserve all the happiness in the world and I'm glad I was able to do what I could. Come on now, Bo's waiting for you.'

'Yes, let's go.' Carly enthused, filled with joyful anticipation as the four of them left the loft.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The ceremony was to be held on the upper deck of _The Blue Pearl_. Chairs were arranged on either side of the carpeted aisle; and at the end, a flower bedecked arch. As soon as Carly arrived, the boat was to immediately put out to see and the ceremony will begin.

Sami's younger son, Johnny was the ring bearer and Ciara and Claire flower girls, the two looking lovely in their pink chiffon dresses, holding their baskets as they waited with Caroline and the others on the lower deck.

'Do I look okay?' Bo asked anxiously, adjusting his silver grey tie for the umpteenth time. Roman sighed in exasperation and straightened it yet again.

'If I've told you _once_ , I've told you a million times, you look great. By the way, touch that damned tie _one_ more time; I toss you into the ocean.'

Shawn Douglas and Nicholas, the groomsmen; laughed. 'Chill out Papa, you're going to be a nervous wreck before the ceremony starts.'

Bo paced, devastatingly handsome in his dark suit; a carnation in his lapel. 'I can't help it, Shawn D; I'm so anxious to marry Carly.'

'Yeah, we know.' Roman rolled his eyes. 'And in a few minutes, you're going to so stop with the pacing and try and calm down.'

With effort, Bo did what he told. From the moment he realized he'd fallen in love with Carly again, he dreamed of this moment; when they'll finally belong together and call her his wife. The few minutes Roman described felt like hours… _where is she?_

'I understand how you feel though,' Nicholas said as they waiting together, Shawn Douglas chatting with his uncle. 'If it weren't for Vivian and Lawrence, you would've been married years ago. I'm really happy you and my mother have this day.'

Bo nodded, patting Nicholas on the shoulder. 'Thanks, Nick. I really appreciate it.'

'I also want to apologize again, for the way I behaved years ago… driving a wedge between you and Mum,' Nicholas went on, ashamed. 'Looking back, I despise myself for it; causing trouble between you and Mum like that. She so wanted to make up for the lost years and I took advantage of it. I was no better than my father.'

'You're nothing like your father.' Bo corrected him. 'You love your mother, you went out of your way to make things right and thanks to you and Frankie, we found out who our daughter is. Lawrence would only do a thing like that if he wanted something else in return. You turned out great and I thank you for what you did for us. You're Carly's son and from on, I regard you mine.'

Moved, Nicholas exchanged a hug with his soon to be stepfather; feeling the guilt of his past behavior fading away.

The boat suddenly began to move and people started climbing up the stairs to the upper deck to take their seats. Carly has arrived.

Flustered but eager, Bo took his place at the arch; waiting; Roman, Shawn Douglas and Nicholas with him.

After an agonizing five minutes, Ciara and Claire appeared, walking down the aisle scattering petals from their baskets. Johnny came next, holding the large satin pillow bearing the white gold rings. Then came Melanie, closely followed by Belle; the two young women in matching cream dresses. And finally the bride and everyone rose to their feet.

The live orchestra, instead of the traditional wedding march; played (at Bo's request) an instrumental version of a song they danced to on their date; "I'll Be" by Ed Mcbain. The tune was soulful and beautiful and Bo felt the lyrics summed up what he felt about Carly.

 _The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

 _Stop me and steal my breath._

 _And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_

 _Never revealing their depth._

 _Tell me that we belong together,_

 _Dress it up with the trappings of love._

 _I'll be captivated,_

 _I'll hang from your lips,_

 _Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

 _And I'll be your crying shoulder,_

 _I'll be love's suicide_

 _I'll be better when I'm older,_

 _I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

Carly looked like she'd stepped from the cover of a historical novel; she looked beautiful and angelic, her radiant eyes fixed only on him as she walked down the aisle on her brother's arm. Bo smiled at her, loving her so much and grateful this day had finally arrived. Carly stared up at him, love and joy all over her face. Frankie handed her over to Bo; who immediately took her hand, squeezing it. Everyone sat down.

The minister began, 'Dearly beloved, we're gathered here on this joyous occasion to witness these two people joined in holy matrimony. As we all know, marriage is a sacred institution that must not be taken lightly. Do you both have your vows?'

'Yes, we do.' Bo turned to face Carly. 'Carly, there are many words I can describe how much I love you and they still won't be enough. Because my love for you can't be expressed by just words. You are my everything and you complete me. I promise to always love, honor and protect you. I promise to be faithful, patient and understanding. Above all, I'll always be by your side, through thick and thin. I love you, princess.'

The women wiped their eyes discreetly. The minister turned to Carly. 'Carly.'

Carly hoped she would get through her vows without crying, deeply touched by Bo's heartfelt words. 'Like you, I don't have enough words to express how much I love you and what you mean to me. You're the love of my life, my protector and my best friend; oh… and you complete me too.' Her voice shook. 'When two people are in love like we are, they aren't separate individuals; they are one person. I promise, above all else, to live in truth with you. I promise that I will always walk with you… hand in hand, through thick and thin.' She sniffled, forcing the tears back. 'I love you, sailor. So much.'

'Now, Bo Aurelius Brady; do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?'

'I do.' Bo said, his eyes on Carly's face.

'And do you, Carly Manning; take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?'

'I do.'

'May we have the rings please?'

Johnny moved closer to the couple, holding the cushion up. Bo took the smaller of the rings. 'Carly, with this ring; I take you as my wife.' He said softly; feeling the proudest of men as he slid the ring onto her finger.

Carly took the other ring, aware her hand was trembling. 'Bo, with this ring, I take you as my… my husband.' Managing to hold her hand steady, she slid the ring onto his finger.

'You both have made your declarations before God and by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.'

Everyone rose to a round of thunderous applause as Bo and Carly exchanged their first kiss as Mr. and Mrs. Brady.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Taking her by the hand, Bo led Carly to the upper deck. After the ceremony, they had to pose for several photos, share their first dance as a married couple, cut the cake and listened to speeches from Roman, Shawn Douglas, Melanie and then Caroline. After more dancing, Bo wanted to be alone with his bride. Drawing Carly into his arms, they moved in time to the music, eyes on each other. 'Have I told you how much I love you?' Bo asked softly.

Carly smiled at him. 'Not nearly enough, no.'

'My mistake. I love you, Mrs. Brady. Very much.'

'Mrs. Brady, how wonderful that sounds.' Her fingers linked behind his neck, looking up at him intently. 'And you're the most wonderful man in the world, you've always been.'

Bo's arms tightened round her waist, touched by the heartfelt words and the love in her eyes. 'And?'

'And kind, caring, utterly selfless and you're the love of my life.'

'And?'

Carly saw the teasing glint in his eyes and laughed. 'I'm _not_ going to give you a swell head, Bo Brady!'

Chuckling Bo kissed her again, possessively and Carly returned it, clinging to him. 'I love you,' she whispered after it ended. 'And I'm so happy. Finally marrying you, finally going to share my life with you in the truest sense. Definitely not what I imagined when I came back.'

'Things turned out differently and in a good way.' Bo replied. 'The night I was at The Java feeling sorry for myself, there you were. Even then I thought about how you happened to be there, at that time.'

'Just like the time you happened to be at the café in Alamainia, and saving me from Lawrence even though I was a complete stranger. And then seeing you again in Salem, in the middle of your grief.'

'Yeah,' Bo's expression was rueful as he vividly remembered the encounter on his pier. 'I went away angry but you were already on my mind. And I was scared of falling in love with you and almost threw away happiness. That day you flat lined and Dr. Horton pronounced you dead, I rode off to Green Oakes. I was so angry and heartbroken… and felt so cheated, thinking about the fight we had before you got called to the hospital.'

'It was my fault,' Carly said tearfully. 'I had no right to accuse you of resenting Nicky.'

'No… no… it wasn't your fault; don't say that.' Bo placated her. 'It wasn't. You just wanted make up for the lost years, you couldn't know Lawrence was egging Nicky on like that, using him against us. If there's anyone to blame, it's Lawrence. And he's dead; he can't hurt you or come between us ever again.'

'I know.' Carly nodded again.

'Fate's a whole lot kinder to us this time. We're together, for good. Don't you ever believe otherwise.'

'I won't, ever again.' Carly promised. 'Bo, can you do something for me?'

'Of course, princess. What is it?'

'Say the Mayan prayer to me, please. The second part.'

Stroking Carly's cheek, Bo recited softly:

 _''I know now that the voice of man can reach to the sky_

 _I know now that the gods have heard as I prayed_

 _I know now that the gifts I asked for have all been granted_

 _I know now that the word of old we truly have heard_

 _I know now that our future days will have no number_

 _I know that only good will come, my love, to us.''_

The last word faded off as his lips met hers again.

As soon as _The Blue Pearl_ docked, they exchanged heartfelt hugs with their family and friends, thanking them all for celebrating such a special day with them. Marcus was the last to hug Carly, once again congratulating her. Before they walked down the gangplank, Carly tossed the bouquet and they hurried down hand in hand to the waiting limousine in a hail of rice and rose petals, everyone waving at them frantically.

In the car, Carly brought something out of her white purse; Bo's jade ring from their symbolic Mayan wedding. After staring at it, unable to speak, Bo gave it to Carly and held out his right hand. Carly slid it onto the third finger.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The bedroom was dark except for the flickering flames of the candles. After their impassioned lovemaking, Bo and Carly lay against each other under the sheets; swimming in blissful afterglow.

'Are you asleep, princess?' Bo whispered after several minutes of silence.

'No… just resting my eyes.' Carly murmured, rubbing his chest.

Bo kissed the top of her head, his hand moving down her naked back. 'It's like we're back at the hut.'

'Our hut,' Carly smiled in the dark, eyes still closed. 'I always remember our hut and that night; the happy feeling it was just the two of us in our own special world. Corazon Del Cielo.'

'"The heart of heaven."" Bo translated, also smiling at the memory. 'It sure felt like it, after everything we went through because of Victor. I could finally call you mine and make you mine.'

'That's where we are right now; in the heart of heaven.' Carly replied, still rubbing his chest.

'And it's always going to stay like this, princess; for the rest of our lives.'

Nicholas had surprised Bo and Carly with first class tickets to Cancun and said he booked a bungalow at a marvelous hotel there- all-expense paid- insisting it was his wedding gift to them. Knowing how much his stepson wanted to atone for the past, Bo had joined Carly in thanking him and were going to set off for Cancun in the morning. Carly especially, couldn't wait to see their beloved Chichén Itza again after so many years.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 ** _Two years later_**

'Caitlin Alice Melissa Horton, I baptize you in the name of the Father, and of the Son and of the Holy Ghost. Amen.'

Bo and Carly watched as Father Matt made the sign of the cross over the forehead of their granddaughter before handing her over to her godmothers, Maggie and Chelsea; Caitlin's godfathers were Max and Brady.

Carly held her granddaughter at the end of the ceremony, smiling down at the rosy cheeked, green eyed baby. 'She's so beautiful, just like her mummy.' She said.

Melanie grinned. 'I got that from you, Mum.'

'Maybe the next one will look like me,' Nathan suggested.

Melanie gave him a playful swat on the arm while Bo watched Carly as she held their first grandchild; smiling at the happy expression on her face. Two years of marriage and they were still as close as two people deeply in love could be and more than happy. Fate was definitely been kinder to them this time around, the shadows of the past firmly behind them.

'Here, let me hold her,' Caroline said and Carly placed the baby into her arms. 'Oh… aren't you a precious little thing!' she murmured, everyone exclaiming over the child. Justin was present with Adrienne, having long made up with her and finally got Bo and Carly to forgive him. Victor was another story however. He was yet to warm towards Carly and Melanie, Melanie especially; still unable to forget his son had a romantic relationship with a girl who turned out later to be his granddaughter. Melanie and her parents could care less about him or his opinions hence didn't bother inviting him to Caitlin's baptism. Besides, there was another reason to celebrate that day and his presence would only ruin things for everybody.

At Bo and Carly's house, the guests sang "Happy Birthday" to Carly; Melanie setting down a large cake with lit candles in front of her.

'Make a wish, make a wish!' Ciara urged, clapping her hands.

'Yeah, go on Carly!' Shane Douglas added.

Smiling, Carly blew the candles amidst a round of applause. Later that night, when they were alone, Carly told Bo what she wished for. 'Many more years with you and our family.'

'I certainly second that, princess. Which reminds me,' he took out a small box from the nightstand and gave it to Carly. 'Happy birthday, with all my love.'

'Oh Bo…' Carly's eyes filled with tears as she pulled out the white-gold chain, Dangling from it was a star shaped diamond pendant, as beautiful as the first one he gave her so long ago. 'The North Star, which guides the weary traveller home.' she sniffled, hugging Bo. 'I love it and I love you.'

'I love you too, princess.' Bo's kiss was that of heartfelt tenderness. Taking it from her, he clasped it round her neck, the pendant glittering in the light.

'You aren't still sad we never had another child, are you?' he asked, as they lay on the bed; arms round each other. Nursing a faint hope she might be able to conceive again, Carly had consulted one of the doctors at the hospital. But after going through some tests, she was gently told it just wasn't possible.

'No. I feel a bit down sometimes when I think about it but then I remember what I already have; our Melanie and Shawn D, Ciara and even Chelsea. And now we have a granddaughter. So no… I'm not sad at all. I'm happy with what I have. Including you, sailor.'

'I'm really glad to hear that, I don't ever want to see you unhappy.'

'I'm more than happy,' she whispered, staring at the hazel eyes looking back at her.

'Remember what I told you on the first day of our honeymoon?'

'I remember,' she stroked his cheek. '"Once Fallen, Now Blessed."''

'So we are princess; now and forever.'

 **THE END**


End file.
